Unfinished Battles (Part Two to Eternal Souls)
by EternalStarhaven
Summary: Isolated and alone, he eyed the clear blue ocean, feeling a deep connection with the Earth. Why did he feel anger and sorrow as people destroyed what gave them life? They took for granted what should be cherished as a priceless treasure. In an instant, everything can change... For Mamoru, that was twelve years ago, the fateful day that stole his parents away and left him forever...
1. Awakening

Unfinished Battles - (Part Two)

Awakening

Prologue

* * *

The memories... she wanted them to stop... they were all too familiar, and at the same time, told her nothing of the nameless faces that seemed to get further and further away as she chased after them. She was fourteen years old, just shy of her fifteenth birthday, but she had no expectations of celebrating it. Unable to sleep any longer, long legs dropped to the floor and stood, carrying her over to the nightstand and the mirror that revealed an exhausted young teenager, dark circles beneath her eyes, and no hint to the mysteries that plagued her each time that she closed her eyes.

She could try going back to sleep, but what was the point? Reaching for her jacket and a light pair of sweat pants, she put on a pair of old sneakers and walked outside. It was rare to see her up before the first rays of sunlight, but she needed time to clear her thoughts, to face her father. There was nothing normal about him, and he would instantly know something was wrong if he saw her ragged appearance, but how could she tell him that she was possibly going insane? She had never known her mother, and her father never spoke of her. Had she died? She wanted to ask him, but she didn't want to cause him an unnecessary amount of trouble.

The night was so quiet, almost peaceful... so why did she feel a sense of dread as she glanced towards the moon, her hand reaching for the small amounts of light that touched them? It felt as if the moon was a part of her, and she shed a single tear as she made her way towards the park.

* * *

He didn't have to ask... he already knew her nightmares had returned, despite his efforts to keep them contained. It seemed her one wish to have a normal life wasn't to happen, not for much longer, and his search for the other Guardians, Generals, or Endymion was proving rather difficult. At last, he might have found the younger of the group, Jedite, and it amazed him how similar his current life mirrored the one from the past. He had to find the rest, however, knowing that if he failed, their souls and lives were forfeit. Putting aside his investigation, he set a plate of pancakes and bacon on the table, Usagi choosing that exact moment to walk through the front door, a mixture of exasperation and resignation on her youthful face.

It amazed her how easily he knew her, his gaze missing nothing as she sat and barely touched her food. That alone was a strong indicator that something was troubling her; never mind the fact that he had the ability to read her mind if he chose. Glancing at the stack of files near his chair, she lifted the photo that sat on the top, a startled look flashing in her eyes. She knew him... not the name so much as the face. A long time ago her father had spoken of a group of children, all with special gifts or abilities like her own. However, unlike her, most of them would suffer for those oddities, humans often fearing and hating what they couldn't understand. She didn't have to ask to know that this boy was psychic, stronger than the girl with raven hair in her dreams.

A single name was written on the photo: 'Jedite.' Quietly, she set the picture down, refusing to say anything, to verbally admit that her dreams were much more. If she admitted to the nameless faces, then the nightmares were also true, and she'd rather remain ignorant of the answers to her questions for as long as possible, terror pounding away at her chest. She knew not to look her father in the eyes; Usagi didn't have to, her father was far better at his telepathic abilities than her ability to hide her thoughts from him. It wouldn't surprise her if he hadn't tried to take these dreams or nightmares away, but they always came back, night after night, and the anger that he felt at his inability to rid her of them, only made her feel even more helpless.

"Did you even sleep last night?" she asked him. Her father seemed to have a lot on his mind, consumed with a terrible sadness that had existed for as long as she could recall. It was as if he had lost far too much, the only thing keeping him going being her.

"I should ask the same question, but we already know the answer to both." She really didn't have anything to say to that, hating that he worried. "Did you at least finish your homework or study for your test this morning?" Her grades had taken an alarming turn for the worse, and she'd find herself surprised if she passed this year. It was possible, but she was beyond carrying at this point.

Serenity, just before he had dropped his scythe, had pre-warned of their awakening, but he had hoped for more time. Why were their memories emerging so much sooner in their lives, and why couldn't he sense the Negaverse? The Guardians had only just gained their powers before their battle with the Negaverse, and now they were even younger, without the training they had had on Lunaria. As powerful as he was, he should have been able to sense the enemy, but they had yet to make an appearance on present day, Earth. How had they managed to get so strong in the past? Twice he had been forced to destroy all life on Earth, and he'd have to do so again unless they managed to figure out what the enemy was doing and how?

Saturn didn't want to push her past the breaking point, but Usagi was far too much like her mother. Queen Selinity hated to trouble those around her, kept her emotions hidden with fake smiles, crying only when she thought no one saw or heard. Enough was enough; like her mother, he needed Usagi to understand that life wasn't something that you did on your own, but with the help and support of those around her. Not only was Usagi having continuous nightmares, but there were the physical changes as well, her blond hair and blue eyes gradually becoming silver.

Thankfully, most thought the silver in her hair was nothing more than a new fad or highlights, not realizing that she was the Moon Princess and Guardian of a thousand years ago. Her story had been buried in myth and legend. Sighing, he focused his mind, struggling to connect to any of them. If he couldn't sense them, neither could the Negaverse, and he had to hold on to that one hope. If he had to drop his death scythe a third time, he'd end it for the entire Universe, not just the Galaxy.

Usagi didn't bother to answer him, knowing he had her. She really had no explanation for her decline in grades, nor did she have the energy to change it. Her silver-blue eyes clashed with lavender ones, flinching slightly when she realized she was close to angering her father. He noted the exhaustion, her confusion, fully aware of her dreams. What did he need to do for him to rid her of them? Short of taking them entirely, he had little choice but to allow her to keep them this time. Putting down her sacked lunch, he crossed his arms, his aura spiking dangerously around him.

She understood that almost everyone feared this man; she couldn't even say that he had any friends outside of this house, not even at work. "Usagi," he softly spoke, his tone enough of a reprimand. He never had to yell at her; he didn't have to. "How far did you think to push my patience? Even I have a limit. Fail that test and we'll have an entirely different conversation when you get home."

Usagi paled. To her knowledge, her father had never disciplined or grounded her; not that she had ever given him a reason. Behind his anger, however, she saw concern, something she could do nothing to change. Her father wasn't like everyone else; he was terrifying and unapproachable to anyone other than his daughter; and yet she had no idea what he did while she was at school or the arcade. Did she even want to know? Maybe she could stay with Naru for a week; there wasn't a chance in hell that she'd pass today, and studying at the last minute wouldn't change that.

Only because of her perfect grades at the beginning of the year, might she make it to high school, but only barely. If something didn't change, and soon, she might as well drop out. Reading her mind, he slammed his hand against the kitchen table, causing her to jump in surprise. "Forget it, Usagi."

Usagi frowned; why did she have to have the one parent that could read her mind? So much for procrastination, not that he'd let her get away with it anyway. If he said no, then even she wasn't insane enough to defy him. Reaching for her lunch, she wondered how long he might ground her for? Hopefully that was all he did. He hated that look in her eyes, but enough was enough. Somehow, he'd find a way to shield her from those dreams, but for now he had to give her the motivation to move forward.

If she didn't show signs of improvement, he would seriously wipe her memories completely of the silver alliance, and never apologize for it. As far as he was concerned, Usagi had no business fighting the Negaverse... none of them did. He needed to find them... all of them, but for now he'd focus on the one he had found.

* * *

Jedite glared at the metal bars and white walls. Why did it matter if he had run away again? He had hated that last foster home, always having to wait for food, clothing... He couldn't count how many times he had gone hungry or the way they had hit him if he tried to take a blanket or pair of socks. As a result, he had often resorted to stealing to survive. This time no one was going to get him out, the precinct trying to decide where to send him.

He really thought that they might give him time, not expecting the sound of the keys turning in the lock. He hadn't wanted to stay in jail, but the moment the large man entered and filled his jail cell, he decided it was perhaps a better alternative. "Are you sure you want this one, Mr. Tuskino? He's as wild as they come."

Jedite scowled; what the hell did they know about him? They were fed, had a roof over their heads, and didn't have to worry if they were going to freeze at night. So, what if this guy could wipe the floor with him; he'd never beg. Scooting back until he was pressed against the wall of his cell, he turned around, refusing to acknowledge any of them further.

Suddenly a jacket wrapped around him, providing him with a warmth that he hadn't realized that he needed nor wanted. It was black and red, his favorite colors. For a moment, he almost cried, tears at the corners of his eyes. The relief from the biting cold was immediate. Shaking his head, he shrugged it off, refusing to accept the false offer of kindness. More than likely, it was all just for show, to make the law enforcement or social workers think he had good intentions when all he wanted was the money the government gave to foster parents. It wasn't real; this guy would just take it back and leave or toss him aside like everyone else had in his life. "I'm not here to foster you, Jedite. As for the money, I'm more than capable of taking care of you without government assistance."

Jedite couldn't help but look at the man. He knew he hadn't said anything, and yet every question or fear running around in his head had just been answered. Could this man read his mind? The knowing smirk was answer enough. That day, he learned two things: first, there were no secrets from Mr. Tuskino. Second, you didn't challenge him, the officers having deserted them the moment they had opened the door. Why would they let such a man have him if they were so afraid of him? "I'm not going," Jedite growled. Life on the inside wasn't that bad; was it?

"It depends on how attractive you are to the other males." The man wasn't joking, and they both knew it. Picking up the jacket, he placed it back around the boy's slender shoulders, satisfied that he didn't throw it off again. "It's cold at night; keep it on."

"I'm used to it," he snapped, anger and distrust in his hazel eyes. There were signs of bruising on his pale cheeks, and with a gentle pressure, Saturn turned the boy's face to the side. "Is this really how you wish to continue? It's no different on the inside than where you came from."

"Eventually I'll find my own strength..." That sounded pathetic, even to his own ears, but he hated showing signs of weakness.

"Not if you stay in jail," the man taunted, going so far as to ruffle his hair. "Asides from no longer feeling cold; are you not hungry?"

"Did you mean it?" Jedite pondered, his fingers touching the warm leather. Reaching over, Saturn zipped it to his neck, a silent declaration that the jacket was his and his alone. "I don't have to give it back or share it?"

"It's too big for Usagi, and she prefers blue or pink."

"Usagi?"

"My daughter." He didn't mention that the paperwork was already in motion to adopt Jedite; money had a way of cutting through a lot of red-tape, and if that didn't work, he had other ways of getting what he wanted. Jedite wondered if she was his real daughter, or like himself. Why did he suddenly care, anyway? As soon as they realized how expensive it was to take on a foster child, especially more than one, they'd want to get rid of him; they always did.

Jedite covered his ears, wanting to shut out the man's voice. He did want what the man was offering; it was all he had wanted since they had taken him from his older brother. Was this a cruel joke? Everyone hated him, and as soon as they found out about his ability... hot tears slid down his face. He couldn't do it again, fear and panic staring back at Saturn.

* * *

Watching the boy, he realized how much he had fallen into despair, no longer trusting anyone to take care of him as they should have done. It amazed Saturn how cruel the humans truly were, and he wanted to understand why his daughter had wanted to save this planet. As far as he was concerned, only a handful of them were worth the effort.

"Why are you doing this?" Jedite roared, uncaring that he was shouting at a man everyone seemed afraid of. "I'm fine on my own! I'm tired of starving, and I'm tired of having to give up my coat or blankets. Did you know, in the last place, I slept in the basement, right in front of the fire... it was the only way to stay warm, and embers from the fire would burn my skin! It hurt, but if I cried... If you're just going to hit or toss me away; leave me alone!"

The boy was so desperate to keep Saturn at a distance, despite wanting otherwise, that he didn't care if he sounded more angry than hurt or frightened. Saturn wished he had found this boy sooner, and he wondered if this was something he'd have to deal with each time he found one of them? "I believe I had a bed in mind... not the floor." Was this man for real? Jedite couldn't help but smile, turning his head around to face him. "I'd prefer it if you chose a room other than the basement to sleep in, however. The attic isn't too bad; it has as much room and space as one of the main or guest bedrooms."

"Do you always do that?" Jedite grouched, a little annoyed that this guy could read him like an open book.

"Perhaps if you weren't constantly thinking of running away..." Jedite scowled... there went that idea. "I supposed that's always an option, but try it out and for now focus on school."

Jedite hadn't been to school in close to a year, and he gave the man a shy smile. What did he really have to lose? Even if the guy did ditch him later; the idea of being fed and having his own bed appealed to him. Saturn didn't fail to pick up the memories of an older brother, the boy screaming as a group of men bought and took him away from the orphanage.

Shocked, he stood and turned away, not wanting the boy to see the rage and death swirling so close to the surface. He wondered if the boy was Zoicite; they had been biological brothers in the past and it would make it that much easier to track him down if that were the case now. Writing something down, he handed it to an officer as he walked out of the precinct, Jedite following close behind. Yes, the boy did have thoughts of running away, but he seemed hesitant, watching Saturn for signs of deception. Saturn vowed not to give the kid a reason, wanting him to have more reasons to stay, than to run.


	2. Dreams

Dreams

Chapter One

* * *

He felt the brushing of his mind, quick to block it out like he had every other time. Sometimes the feeling of being searched for would intensify, as if it sensed the hidden power within him, pushing harder before it relented and moved on. Always on the move, he made sure to never leave a lasting impression behind, always alone, a freak of nature that everyone avoided and feared. Why would anyone want the child that had survived, the boy without a scratch when the only thing left of his parents were unrecognizable pieces of flesh?

It didn't help that he had forgotten everything about his life before... his life starting over as soon as he opened his eyes in that hospital room, a bandage wrapped around his head. He had no idea why they have even bothered... Procedure they had said, but there wasn't a scratch on him anywhere. In addition to having survived a fatal car accident, he had an affinity for the Earth, feeling the damage caused from careless ignorance. It enraged him that people destroyed what gave them life, taking for granted what should have been a priceless treasure. He already understood that everything had the possibility of change, and for Mamoru Chiba, that was twelve years ago, the day that had stolen his parents away.

At five-years-old, left with a sizable inheritance, Mamoru had found himself alone. No one wanted him, nor did they offer. So long as he had food and clothing, what did it matter if he needed emotional and physical support. Too many were afraid of his strange powers, the way he healed when injured, how broken bones reset themselves, or how the Earth seemed to respond to his touch and heal when it was damaged. He hated them, their hateful and cruel words leaving a lasting impression on him. To make matters worse, the loss of his parents had felt far too familiar, but he never discovered why. There was a terrible ache within him, his soul feeling empty and lost as he traveled from one city to another.

It didn't take long for him to glare at others with a cold, distant arrogance. At twelve, he had given up on ever finding a permanent home, and at seventeen, he was legally allowed to strike out on his own, using the money his parents had given him to survive. To look at him, one would think he lacked emotion, having spent several years cutting himself off from the rest of the world and society. He didn't want attachment, a false sense of reality, or love. It was too easy to feel nothing; it was his only safety net; if he fell, he had no way of getting back up.

Mamoru finally stopped moving around when he found a job at a local arcade, the owner's kid asking few questions as he provided him with a temporary place to live. Education wasn't really a problem, giving Mamoru the ability to save and earn money for college. He didn't have a personal life, using all of his time to study and focus on becoming a doctor. Once he had enough money and his own place, he'd never have to concern himself with relying on others. It wasn't until the tall man and a blond kid walked in the arcade that he questioned that resolve, a look of shock flickering in his normally cold, eyes. Motoki, the kid that had hired him, greeted them with a warm smile.

"Mr. Tuskino, it's been awhile."

His work often kept him busy, and Motoki never seemed to mind that Usagi spent a lot of her extra time here. Motoki was curious about Jedite, but said nothing as he provided the boy with a menu. He had yet to say anything, unsure of what to do. As an orphan, eating out was never an option, so he had absolutely no idea how to proceed, a flicker of anger and humiliation flashing in his eyes. "I believe Usagi likes the burgers," Mr. Tuskino asked, picking up on Jedite's agitation.

"Most of the time."

Mr. Tuskino lifted a questioning brow, but chose to order and watch the semi-quiet scene around them. His eyes settled on the kid behind the register, a look of annoyance directed at the girls trying to flirt with him. Eyes going wide, he realized that he was staring at the former Prince of Earth. A quick brush of his mind had him frowning; the kid had extremely powerful mental barriers in place, a look of rage flickering over his face as he scanned the arcade. How many times had he almost found this kid, only to pass over him?

Careful to keep his attention on Jedite, he ignored the kid's intense gaze. That kid never ceased to amaze him, never one to back down, and always ready for a fight.

* * *

Not for the first time that morning, Mamoru felt another push against his mind, each attempt more forceful than the next. Furious, he scanned the crowded arcade center... he knew better than to think it was any of the girls currently trying to get his phone number... glancing around, he saw really small kids or college students that had stopped in between classes. Other than Mr. Tuskino and the kid eating quietly in front of him, there wasn't anyone that really struck Mamoru as capable of reading his mind.

It wasn't that the psychic energy directed at him was painful, but a test of some sorts, as if to get an idea of how strong he really was. He had felt this type of power before, but it was always a quick brushing of the mind. This was more focused, and very powerful if he couldn't pinpoint the person directing it at him. The kid looked pale and worn down, and judging from the conversation between Motoki and Mr. Tuskino, he was between foster homes. There was something off about him, but again Mamoru eliminated him as the one scanning his mind. Was it Mr. Tuskino? He had on a collared shirt, and business slacks; which eliminated him as an office worker. Motoki seemed to have a lot of respect towards him, and he didn't hesitate to offer the kid a variety of soups to test out, the boy glaring at Mr. Tuskino with embarrassed anger.

Irritated, Mamoru re-directed the mental push back on it's user, amused at the sharp edge to it. It didn't surprise him when he saw Mr. Tuskino tense, a curling of his fingers as they wrapped around his coffee mug. Violet orbs clashed with blue, a storm of power in their depths. Mamoru refused to look away, and for a brief moment, he thought he saw the man smirk before returning back to his conversation with Motoki. Standing, he motioned for the kid to follow, when the blond glanced in his direction, hazel eyes going wide.

Mamoru felt himself frozen, unable to look away. 'I know him!' Taking a step in his direction, the boy moved back, almost using Mr. Tuskino to hide behind before he turned and bolted out of the arcade. "Jed...ite..." His head hurt, and it took a long time to regain a sense of who he was or where he was at. To his surprise, Motoki was kneeling beside him, a hand on his arm.

"Perhaps you should take the rest of the day off," he offered, hesitantly. Motoki was well aware that Mamoru didn't like favors, that he reported to work on time, stayed for his entire shift, and never complained so long as the customers didn't invade his personal space more than necessary.

"I just need a few minutes..." Motoki sighed, but nodded, knowing Mamoru wouldn't change his mind, nor would he appreciate him pushing the matter.

"Who was that guy?"

"Mr. Tuskino?" Motoki questioned. Mamoru nodded, patient enough for an answer. "I suppose it's no secret. Mr. Tuskino is a detective; I believe he primarily investigates human trafficking and major crime syndicates."

"That kid with him today; he isn't his son."

"I'm not sure how you figured that out, but no, he's not." Mamoru suddenly felt bad for the kid... he knew better than anyone how it felt to move from one home or orphanage to another, no one ever wanting you...

* * *

Jedite was heading out the door when he saw him, the dark-haired teen, blue eyes clashing with hazel ones. Too often he had dreams of those blue orbs, the man so hauntingly familiar, that he couldn't prevent himself from stopping in mid-stride, all the color draining from his face. He had known the kid, and as they regarded one another, his chest hurt, and he suddenly wanted to cry. Furious and confused at his irrational behavior, he bolted out of the arcade, needing the fresh air to help him calm down. Instead, another image flashed in his mind, of a girl, her leg torn off, dying on a battle field. Clutching at his head, he sank to his knees, hot tears sliding down his cheeks. ' _What is wrong with me? Who is she? Who was that guy? I know them, but how and why?_!' A shadow fell over him, and without thinking, he swung his fist around to have it easily caught in a crushing grip.

If Mr. Tuskino wanted, he had the power to shatter his hand, to the point he'd never use it again. Instead, he gently released him, sinking to the boy's level as they regarded one another. Instead of anger, he saw a mixture of sadness and regret in those violet eyes, the man saying nothing as Jedite struggled to understand what he was seeing and why.

"It's easier if you take small breaths," he instructed.

"You're not a normal cop; are you?" Jedite accused.

"You're just now realizing this?" This man had a dangerous aura around him, but strangely, Jedite didn't feel afraid of him. Not once had this man tried to hurt him; instead he watched him with an uncertain amount of hesitation and guilt. "Who are you exactly?"

"Telling you is pointless."

"You think I won't believe you," Jedite snapped, forcing himself to stand. "I'm not a weak child; don't treat me as one."

Mr. Tuskino gave him a sad smile, hesitating before he also stood. "It's not that you won't believe what I have to say; the answers that you need are pointless without the right questions."

"That kid in there... I know him, but I've never seen him before!"

"Are you sure?" Jedite wasn't, and that knowledge was terrifying.

Wanting to change the subject, he quietly walked at Mr. Tuskino's side; "Are you sure your daughter won't mind?"

"Ask her yourself." Jedite had no idea why Mr. Tuskino wanted to take him home, but strangely, he trusted the man. Everything felt so out of touch with reality, and the nightmares or dreams he had had for the past month made him feel as if he were getting closer to something and this man would lead him straight to it. Not to mention, he really liked the idea of having a warm bed at night.

Jedite had run away for a lot of reasons, but the main one had more to do with the visions than the abuse he had suffered. He had never had one so strong before, however, and it frightened him how intense it had been when he had locked gazes with that dark-haired kid. Arriving at Mr. Tuskino's home, his jaw dropped, eyes looking around at the large mansion. "Are you sure it's just your daughter?"

Mr. Tuskino didn't bother to explain that the house was for the other guardians once he managed to find them. Jedite, not waiting for an answer, began to explore, amazed that he truly didn't have to worry about food or money. The basement even had a gym and the back yard had a swimming pool. Was he really allowed to live here?

"I won't force you to stay," Mr. Tuskino chuckled, once again proving he was still a shadow in his mind.

"Do you mind?!" Jedite snapped.

"Then stop broadcasting your thoughts so loudly," Mr. Tuskino taunted.

"I... Am I?" Jedite asked, his retort falling silent as he considered the possibility.

Mr. Tuskino would have to teach the kid how to control his abilities, but for now he'd simply let the kid enjoy being just that... a kid. His full memories were close to surfacing, and he had no idea if he should allow them to emerge, or bury them. Unlike Usagi, Jedite wasn't allowing the visions to negatively impact his life, instead he was using them to move from one town to another as he was running away from his abusive foster homes. Tossing him a packet, Jedite opened the envelope and froze, eyes flying to Mr. Tuskio's face...

"I can really go back to school..."

"The enrollment's already taken care of. How you deal with your life from here... you're the one that has to decide."

Jedite felt another memory brush against his mind... that girl... a promise... She had jet black hair, so much that he almost thought she resembled a beautiful raven. ' _I'm going to find her.'_ He didn't even doubt that she was real... Jedite, from an early age, often realized that his dreams weren't normal, that they were premonitions of the past or future. If he stayed here, he knew that he'd make sense of his life, that he was safe, and he truly smiled for the first time. "I want to stay," he quietly admitted.

A strong hand ruffled his blond hair, causing Jedite to glance away. He refused to cry... he refused... and yet he still felt the tears falling regardless. Just as he was about to give up, this man had suddenly appeared like some kind of magical knight. Could he really trust this man? He wanted to, but a part of him was still terrifyingly afraid that his daughter wouldn't accept him. If she didn't... he couldn't face her, and without another word, he found a room that was as far away from hers as possible. Maybe later he might change rooms, but for now, he'd keep his distance. It was safer that way.

* * *

 _"Please, you have to find it! Find the crystal!"_ Her eyes were pure silver, pleading with him to find and set her free. As she began to fade away, he chased after her, his hand reaching for the dark shadows wrapping around her.

"Wait! Don't leave! Who are you? What crystal am I supposed to find?"

That afternoon, Mamoru jerked awake, startled that he had managed to fall asleep. He often tried to avoid it, but the encounter with that kid had triggered too many unwanted nightmares. Pulling back his covers, he stood and walked to the small window of his room. Motoki had been kind enough to provide a place to stay while he was earning money for a place of his own, a small apartment complex existing above the arcade. For now, it was just Motoki and himself, his parents often gone. The sun had yet to set, his mind filled with confusion and exhaustion. He hated this dream more than the others... His heart hurt each time he saw her, and he screamed in frustration, grateful that Motoki was still at the arcade.

Mamoru had no way of explaining this to him, not that Motoki would ask. He had tried to hard to harden himself to this kind of thing, but each and every time he saw her, she'd shatter his defenses as if they had never existed in the first place. _"I can't let her get to me like this! I don't want to care... get out of my head!"_

From the moment he had opened his eyes, he had dreamed of her, of a woman with long silver hair and sad silver eyes. As he became older, he began searching for her like a phantom, wandering the cities of Japan. He kept hoping that if he solve the mystery behind her, he'd find some semblance of peace. Somehow, he sensed that she was a part of his past, more so than a set of parents he felt no link to. He felt her sorrow, and strangely, he wanted to make that go away. That alone drove him to search for the crystal, her, and the rest of a past that he never revealed to anyone.

Furious with himself, he punched the wall... " _I have to forget her! I can't even take care of myself! How the hell am I suppose to find and save some girl I don't even know!"_ Pouring himself a glass of water, Mamoru drank, allowing the cool breeze to brush against his feverish skin. He already knew he had to go out... If he didn't find her and soon, he'd never find a semblance of peace, and why the hell couldn't she ever ask for anything else?

Growling in irritation, he snatched up the article on his coffee table. There was a big jewelry sale going on in Tokyo, bigger than normal. Perhaps he would find it... *The crystal. * He smirked at the irony. Mamoru had become quite the thief, no security system too difficult for him to disarm. What baffled the police, was the fact that he never took anything. Mamoru only wanted one thing, the key to unlocking his memories. Perhaps then he would be allowed to feel once again? The terrible darkness was wrapping its fingers around his heart, his golden aura dimming for but a moment.

* * *

The jewelry shop was in an isolated part of town, normally passed by the occasional tourist. He had been watching this store for several days, but today was different than normal. To his horrified shock, there was a mass of people fighting to get inside, the owner having marked everything 50-75% off. Pausing in front of the small building, he pulled off his dark sunglasses and stared at the hysterical mob. Was he too late to find it? What if the crystal that he needed and searched for had been here? Would someone have already bought it?

Mamoru refused to let that stop him, focusing only on the task at hand. There was always a detailed record of everything in a store, sold or still on hand. If the crystal was here, he'd know. As much as he detested people and large crowds, he couldn't take the chance that someone might spot or buy the one crystal that he was searching for. Stepping forward, he never saw her until it was too late, her long silver hair tied back into two pony tails. While he had been trying to enter, she was sadly walking away, her eyes glued to a piece of paper in her hands. For one moment, as impossible as it seemed, he forgot his primary mission, his sapphire eyes glued to those silver strands.

It was so impossibly long, curling and tickling at the edges of her knees. He didn't have any doubts in his mind that if he pulled them free of those silly hair ties, her hair would easily reach for and touch the ground that she walked upon. Mamoru thought that he had finally found her, the woman that never left him a moment of peace, but this girl couldn't have been older than fourteen; the woman in his dreams was closer to eighteen. Never once had it occurred to Mamoru that the woman in his dreams had been the same age for eleven years, almost twelve, but he hadn't tried to make sense of those dreams or the logic that had him running around at night looking for some imaginary crystal. Like the woman in his dream, this girl had a similar amount of sadness in her silver eyes, and he had the same strong desire to make it go away, to see her laugh or smile.

The urge was so powerful that he had to step away from her, furious that he was starting to feel sorry for her. He seriously needed to rethink his game plan and return later, hating the abnormality of his emotions and behavior. His eyes swirled with anger, people edging away from him despite their desire to cram themselves into the tiny store. Was it the tears on her face that had him so angry, or the mere fact that he wanted to reach out and wipe them away? She muttered something about studying harder, that her father was going to flip out; "I won't tell him," she suddenly decided, crinkling up her test and tossing it over her head. She had no consideration to where it was flying, who it might hit, or the mere fact that he was now a trash can as the test landed in his hand. Walking away, she never saw him snarl, and for a moment he thought of tossing it back, but thought of a better idea to get even.

Uncurling the small piece of paper, he gaped. "A thirty?" He didn't know if he should laugh or cry for her. "With grades like this, I'm surprised that you even bother showing up to class." He watched her freeze, turning to him in surprise. "Do I look like a trash can?" Crunching the paper, he tossed it back at her. ' _Damn, does she have to have silver eyes? She looks so much like her!_ '

Her expression changed rapidly with her moods, silver eyes dancing in outrage. "Mind your own business, jerk!"

' _This girl has a lot of nerve!_ ' He glared at her with such a cold intensity that she staggered back. "I would if a certain brat wasn't throwing her trash on my head! Answer me something; did you flunk that test on purpose, or are you just that stupid?"

"Brat! Stupid!" she growled. "You... you are the most arrogant and conceited bastard..."

Mamoru watched her anger change to fear, her silver eyes widening, as he took a menacing step forward. His rage showed with each graceful movement, forcing her back until he had her trapped against the concrete wall. Mamoru couldn't recall a time he had been this angry, and she was only fourteen! Keeping his voice low, steady, and dangerous, he carefully wrapped a strand of her silver hair around his finger and leaned forward until he was a whisper away from her ear; "Never challenge me, little one... You might get burned."

This felt frighteningly familiar, and he knew she felt it as well, neither of them unable to look away from the other. No one paid attention to either teenager; it wasn't uncommon for young kids to openly express their feelings, regardless of how inappropriate it was. He moved even closer, amused at the storm of emotions in her beautiful eyes... It was ludicrous that he wanted to make her angrier; she was a fighter this one... "Back... off..." she hissed through clenched teeth.

"And if I refuse," he taunted back, snatching her flying hand and slamming it against the building behind her. He felt the frantic beating of her pulse, his thumb subconsciously rubbing small circles against the vein.

She was afraid of him, and with great reluctance, he pushed back and allowed her to walk away. Despite her fear, however, it was something else that had her running away from him. He had a strong desire to forget about his objective and go after her, to see how much further he could push her... Mamoru struggled with himself, realizing that she was far too young; she was fourteen, a minor, and if he wasn't careful he'd find himself in jail for the rest of his natural life! Granted, he was only three years older than her, but still.

With that in mind, Mamoru turned away from her retreating form and blended with the shadows, his fingers sliding on a white mask. He searched several of the cases in the back, but there was no sign of the one he wanted. Mamoru could care less about the rubies, pearls, or emeralds. All he desired was the Silver Crystal and the woman that would never leave his mind. ' _Curse you! Why won't you leave me alone! I'd gladly give you all of the stupid crystals in the world if you'd simply leave me the hell alone!_ '

Mamoru started to leave, but weak moans and the sound of bodies hitting the floor had him creeping towards the door. The hair on the back of his neck started to rise, Mamoru wanting nothing to do with this strange aura he felt. His blood boiled with an unfamiliar black hatred, a part of his soul wanting to jump out and destroy all traces of this evil power.

He felt it all around him, reaching to caress his skin. Sapphire eyes observed the scene, recoiling in confused anger. ' _What's happening to them? I've seen this before, but where, and why do I want to fight instead of run like any other sane person would?_ ' There was a woman with red hair, standing in the center of the fallen customers. She was facing a smaller version of herself, the teen trembling in terror.

"Someone help me," the girl screamed, backed into a corner.

Mamoru tried to tell himself that it wasn't his problem and to leave. ' _So why am I walking out there,_ ' his fingers sliding his mask further up his nose. Reaching for his metal cane, he started to charge the monster, but stopped as the front door suddenly crashed open. Standing in the remains of the shattered wood, was a woman with long silver hair.

"Let her go!" she commanded. Mamoru trembled, having heard that voice, wanting to rush this girl and demand a thousand questions. With an iron will that surprised even himself, he remained in the shadows, watching her enter the jewelry store and take in her situation.

* * *

Usagi had yet to calm down when she passed a small alley, several kids screaming and kicking at something. Curious, she inched her way forward, spotting a black cat being tortured. "What are you doing?" she shouted at them, the kids hesitating as she towered over them.

"Go away!"

"Touch that cat again... I dare you..." Frightened at her challenging demeanor, the kids took off, leaving the trembling cat lying on the ground. Usagi knelt, gently picking her up, furious that they were trying to put glue on her. On her forehead, they had placed two band-aids, and with a heavy sigh, she took them off, startled at the golden-crescent moon on her forehead.

 _"No... why is this happening?"_ Terrified of what the cat meant, she quickly put her down and took off, unaware of the red eyes that had opened, staring at her with grateful happiness.

Usagi had no desire to face the memories the cat had triggered, and with a gasp of pain, she rushed home, and quickly shut herself away inside her room. Sliding to the floor, she wrapped her arms around her legs, and cried, releasing the fear and anxiety that had been bothering her for several weeks. She didn't see the black cat sitting in her window, her red eyes watching and studying her surroundings.

* * *

Jedite jerked away from his nap, the house surprisingly quiet. He slightly recalled Mr. Tuskino saying he had to go back to work, and glancing at the clock, he realized it was long past the time Usagi should have come home. A part of him wanted to avoid her, but wasn't it better to get the confrontation over with, to find out if she'd accept him or not? He had no desire to stick around if she was going to reject him.

He had had plenty of time to explore the entire mansion, and despite its size, he already knew where every room was, to include Usagi's. It wasn't all that hard to figure out either, not with the designs that covered her floor, walls, and bed. When he didn't hear anything downstairs, he continued to the third floor, and almost hesitated. Her room was dark, like it had been all day, but the soft sound of crying had him inching closer. As an orphan, he wasn't unfamiliar with kids crying, or their desire to hide, but why would she feel she had a reason to? With the way Mr. Tuskino had the ability to read his mind, there wasn't a chance in hell that he wasn't aware of Usagi's depression.

Granted, he wasn't telepathic like Mr. Tuskino, but the aura around Usagi's room was far too strong not to notice. Knocking, he hesitantly opened her door, spotting her in a corner, head buried against her knees. What did he do? He had no idea if she was aware that he was living here yet; what if she got the wrong idea?

Scanning her room, he froze, spotting a shadow in her window. Reaching for something to throw at it, he noted a crescent moon and black fur... Did they have a cat? Uncertain if it was a family pet or something, he silently made his way to the window, the cat glancing at him with startled fear. Instead of running however, she looked directly at him, a soft glow starting to fill the room. His mind felt weird... why did he want to go back to sleep all of a sudden, and his muscles felt heavy.

"No!" Blinking, he hadn't realized that he had fallen into some kind of hypnotic trance, Usagi suddenly between the cat and himself. "Get out..." she hissed at the cat.

"Wha-?"

Small fingers curled around his wrist, the fog around his mind vanishing instantly. There were fresh tears still sliding down her cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them aside as she kept firmly in front of him. Was she protecting him? Now he felt insulted, and risked a peek at the enraged feline. "Don't ever do that again... am I clear?" Usagi warned dangerously.

The cat understood every word Usagi was saying, her claws digging into the soft wood of her window. "You risk exposing us to a human?"

"He's one of us." The cat froze, staring at Jedite with curious amazement.

"How much do either of you remember?" she suddenly demanded.

"I see only faces," Usagi whispered. "Faces and death."

Jedite started to shake... he had had similar dreams, and until now, he had considered that he was possibly insane. He couldn't deny that there was a connection with this girl, that he should know her beyond this strange introduction. Most of the time he avoided his abilities, but he needed answers, and without warning, he connected their minds, his eyes going wide with horrified shock. This girl... she was like the other one... there was a battle... people dead... blood flowing like a river around him... The dark-haired girl and himself had been one of the first to fall in their group.

A powerful strike to his chest sent him flying into the hallway, the vision vanishing. The effects, however, lingered, and he backed away with a terrified sob. Usagi didn't try to follow, her silver eyes seeing far more than he wanted. "I don't think you were ready for that," she sighed, glancing at the black feline. "Why did you come here?" she demanded.

"Do you know who and what you are?"

"No, nor do I care." Stunned, both Jedite and the cat watched Usagi grab her jacket and leave.

Jedite tried to stand, but most of his energy was gone, hazel eyes tiredly watching the black cat draw closer to him. "I apologize for earlier," she spoke.

"Either I've gone completely insane, or you have a logical explanation for all of this."

"I'm not sure how much I should tell you; however, she is right. If you trigger the memories before you're ready, we only serve to help the enemy rather than defeating them."

"Do you have a name?" Jedite asked.

"Luna." The name meant something, but he let it go, his head hurting from the recent flood of memories. "And judging from your age, blond hair, and hazel eyes... you're Jedite, the youngest of the Four Generals."

"General?" he asked.

Luna sighed; when she had awoken on Earth, she thought finding Usagi would prove simple. She couldn't deny the power radiating from her, but Usagi didn't seem to have memories of the past, only images. Most of her own memories were gone as well, and she couldn't understand why? "I'll explain eventually," she promised, not wanting to admit that she didn't have the answers that he most likely needed. The enemy was awake, just like her, and all of the Sailor Guardians were in danger of being found, killed, or turned.

"You're a horrible liar," Jedite scoffed, staggering back to his feet. "Are you going after her?"

"No..." Jedite gently lifted the dark feline, his fingers instinctively finding the spots that made her purr.

"Is that a good idea... to leave her alone like this?"

"She wants nothing to do with us."

"No... I don't think that's the case." Jedite still didn't understand everything about the vision, but he did know that despite being afraid, she had gone out of her way to shield him from Luna. "You were going to erase my memories; weren't you?"

"Not exactly... my powers are a little more subtle than that... if someone sees what they shouldn't, I make it seem like a hallucination or dream."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that; human or not, it's not okay to tamper with another's mind like that. I'm confused enough as it is right now, and tampering with our memories might make it harder to remember what we're supposed to."

"You don't strike me as the responsible type," Luna mused.

"Strange, I don't normally feel like that either," he teased. "I'll go after her."

"Jedite..." with a sigh of reluctance, she dropped to the floor and started to say something in a language he had never heard before. Suddenly a pink locket appeared, a crescent moon enraged in it. "This belongs to her... if something should happen, give it to her. As much as she wishes to avoid the past, her desire to protect innocent people will prove far stronger." He had witnessed that for himself, and with a nod, he placed the locket inside of his pocket and headed out, once again grateful for the new jacket. It was slightly cold outside, and he needed to find Usagi before it got to dark outside.

* * *

Usagi made her way back to the business district, her mind clouded with anger and sorrow. She knew running from the dreams wasn't going to solve anything, but she was afraid of the answers she'd find, of the darkness that waited if she pulled back the layers and saw what was underneath. The sun was starting to set, and eventually she'd have to tell her father about her failed test grade, but suddenly that seemed so small in comparison to what was happening. If Luna and Jedite had suddenly appeared in her life, then that meant everything else was true as well. She had no idea how that battle fit into those dreams, how she was connected, and seeing everyone die over and over again was crushing her motivation to face the harsh truth of what was needed of her.

There were still a lot of people at her friend's jewelry shop, the people in a frenzy to buy up the insane deals. Why was Naru's mother acting so strange? She wasn't hurting on business, and her Jewelry was some of the most sought after in the world. Very rarely did she have to put discounts or lower prices on her merchandise; they sold as fast as they appeared on display. She wanted to keep on walking, but something kept her hovering in the shadows, watching with uneasy fear as the crowd continued to grow at an alarming rate. They weren't even buying anything anymore, they were simply grabbing and putting the pieces on. Where was Naru? As the last light faded from the sky, a dark energy began to swirl around the people, their movements become surprisingly slow.

 _"What is that?"_ she wondered.

Without warning, the people suddenly collapsed, the color of their skin turning ashen. Unable to walk away from this, she took a step towards the store when a hand suddenly grabbed and pulled her back. "Wha-?"

"Are you insane?!" Startled, she glanced over her shoulder to find herself face-to-face with Jedite. "You can't just walk into that!"

"They're going to die if I don't."

"I'm not saying to ignore it, but..." With a curse, he reached for something in his pocket and dropped it into her palm. "Luna said if something were to happen, to give you that."

Usagi wanted to throw it as far away as she could, but if she did... all those people... her best friend. With a scream of rage, she lifted the locket above her head and shouted, the words coming instinctively to her lips. "Moon Prism Power!"

Jedite had never seen her transform before, not even in his dreams, and he couldn't help but stagger back in awe as a storm of light flooded her body. All her clothes faded, quickly being replaced with an all too familiar uniform. This fighter... he had seen her in his visions as well, her silver eyes filled with hate and rage. "Usagi..."

"Yes and no..." she answered honestly. "Usagi is my human name, while this is the form I take when I go into battle."

"Do you have a name in this form?"

She hesitated, as if trying to remember. "Sailor Moon..." Turning back to the shop, she hesitated... "Jedite, don't get involved."

"I can't promise you that," he replied honestly.

"I don't want you hurt," and without another word, she was gone, her silver hair the only thing he saw as she rushed into the store.

Hiding in the alley, he waited in case she might need him. "Let them go!" he heard her shout. Inching his way forward, he glanced inside, shocked at the sight in front of him. In front of Usagi was a hideous monster, bodies littered across the floor. If they waited too much longer, the energy being taken from them would certainly kill them.

"Who are you?" the monster demanded, tossing one of it's captives to the floor.

* * *

Mamoru saw another kid in the doorway, frantically dragging bodies away. The monster had yet to notice him, completely focused on the female fighter. He couldn't shake the feeling that she resembled the girl from this morning, and the woman from his dreams. Despite their age differences, they were too similar for him to ignore. The monster demanded to know who she was, an angry smirk appearing at the edges of her mouth.

Damn this girl was wreaking havoc on his nerves. As much as he wanted to stick to his 'no girl' policies, to never 'fall in love' campaign, he felt his body start to heat up as she spoke. Instinctively, he knew her, wanting to scream in outrage.

The memories were so close, but they wouldn't come. She didn't hesitate as she answered, a cold anger glaring back at her enemy. "I'm Sailor Moon, the Guardian of Love and Justice."

"Never heard of you," the monster chuckled, the dark energy it had stolen starting to swirl around the unconscious people.

"Awaken slaves! Get up and kill her!" Usagi, having never seen this before, staggered back. She knew the darkness inside of them was dangerous, that these people would kill her, but they weren't dead yet, and they technically weren't evil. Was this what had happened in her dreams? She knew the things in that battle had killed all of her friends, but had the monsters been people, human...

Mamoru realized the danger she was in immediately, her eyes clouded with uncertainty and anxiety. She had no desire to fight them, only the monster controlling them. What the hell was she doing here, anyway? She was way too damn young, and suddenly a trash can went flying into the crowd, knocking them over.

It was the kid from the arcade... he recognized the jacket as he grabbed the girl's arm and slapped her hard across the face. "Snap out of it!"

"I can't..."

"We don't have a choice! They're already dead! Trust me... leaving them like this... are you wanting them to turn others if they happen to leave this store?"

"They're not dead!"

"They might as well be!" he roared.

Jedite kicked one in the chest, Mamoru watching as it flew across the store and into a glass display. An alarm should have sounded, but the darkness that surrounded the store had shut them off from the outside world. The only chance these people had were these two kids and himself. "I know how much you hate fighting..."

"You remember?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"Almost everything, mostly just the battles I fought," he honestly answered. "If we don't stop them... we risk not finding the others and those visions really will become a reality."

"I don't want to find them..." Jedite gaped at her, unable to respond. What the heck were they talking about. It was like they were fighting two completely separate battles at the same time, and now was not the time for the latter. He studied the girl, scowling at the length of her skirt, and how much it didn't cover.

For the second time that day, he felt himself feeling extremely uncomfortable and started to wonder if he should rethink his no dating or sex possibly. Was his reactions towards her because he was frustrated? If he should deal with it, would he rid himself of these ridiculous desires for that girl and this one? He wanted to hate her... but he couldn't help but wonder if this girl was the same one from this morning, and the woman in his dreams? He didn't understand the connection, but he knew he wasn't wrong.

Without a weapon, Jedite and the girl found themselves cornered, the blond struggling to keep her between the wall and the enemy. She had come in with a brave face, but the minute she realized she might have to kill the humans instead of the monster, she had shut down on them. Tears started to form in her eyes, her resolve nearly shattered. _"Why the hell is she even fighting?"_ Mamoru growled. _"Does she even know how?"_

Before he could stop himself, Mamoru reached for a vase of flowers and threw the deadly tips at the monster. Not only did they pierce the monster's thick skin, but the people that were close to ripping Sailor Moon and Jedite to shreds collapsed, no longer under the monster's control. _"I can't believe that worked!"_

Hazel and blue met, that same familiarity flowing between them. "Endymion..." the blond whispered, his memories still not fully restored. Mamoru frowned... he knew that name, just as he knew the blond protecting the female fighter.

"Sailor Moon... continue fighting the way you are, and people will die!" Without another word, he vanished, Jedite half tempted to go after him.

She knew he was right, but she couldn't force herself to kill these people. Was there nothing she could do to save them. Hot tears slid down her cheeks, and as Jedite reached for a knife, she screamed, a silver light bursting from the tiara on her forehead. The light was so powerful, that Jedite had to cover his eyes, the monster howling in agony, and then it was gone, reduced to a pile of ash.

To his surprise, the energy stolen from the humans began to return, no longer on the verge of death. He had never seen anyone turn a human back to normal again, the knife sliding from his fingers to hit the floor. Unable to say anything, he gathered the sobbing girl into his arms and held her, carrying her out of the store before they regained consciousness and asked questions he couldn't and wouldn't answer.

Mamoru had seen the same silver light, and returning, he couldn't believe that the monster was dead and the people back to their normal selves. Granted, they had no idea what had happened, nor did they seem interested in the jewelry that was scattered all over the floor and ground. Watching Jedite carrying the crying girl, he felt a strange sense of jealousy. "Sailor Moon... I'll figure out who you really are," he promised, and like the phantom that he was, he melded into the darkness. The crystal that he searched for wasn't in that store, but suddenly he wasn't so interested in finding it.

* * *

"Have you found them yet?" A female voice demanded. The man kneeling before her cringed, wishing he had a pair of ear plugs for every time she spoke. He'd rather listen to nails scraping against a blackboard.

Bowing, "I have not. Endymion, Serenity, and their protectors have yet to awaken, making it impossible to track them."

Beryl glared at the stupid clone, wanting to infuse the darkness into the people she had been unsuccessful at locating. "I can't have my revenge without them, especially the four guards that protected Endymion! That arrogant bastard will bow before me, even if I have to turn all of hell upside down to do it!"

"As you wish, my queen."

* * *

Saturn returned home to find his house empty, Jedite and Usagi no where to be seen nor heard. However, the moment he spotted the black cat, he felt a rare spark of fury rise within him, the aura alerting the feline that she wasn't alone. Luna backed away from him, but as fast as she was, he was faster as he snatched her in mid-air, her feet dangling towards the floor.

Hissing and snarling, she tried to swipe at his face, but it was to easy to keep those away from himself. Saturn patiently waited for her to lose the energy to fight, her small body hanging in front of him with indignant humiliation. "Are we done, Luna?"

Other than Jedite and Usagi, no one was supposed to know who she was, or that she had the ability to talk, but one look into his lavender eyes, Luna glanced away. Why couldn't she remember him and, if he knew who she was, did that also mean he was aware of what Usagi was? Sailor Moon's identity had to remain a secret, not just for the sake of keeping her safe when she wasn't in combat, but her friends and family out of the eyes of her enemies. Jedite and Usagi still hadn't come home yet, so she doubted that either had told him.

"How much do you remember?" he demanded of her, his aura pulsing around him dangerously. He was beyond angry, and not above killing this small cat. If his wife wouldn't have his head for it, he'd gladly do it now, especially when he felt the fear and confusion in his daughter's mind. It wasn't hard to find her, his mind reaching out to her, and he cringed at the storm of emotion swirling around in her mind.

To his surprise, Jedite was with her, and he seemed just as angry as himself. Most of his memories had returned, and he had no idea how to handle Usagi. They had barely escaped a fight with their lives, and Jedite felt she had no business fighting in the first place, that he was powerless to stop her, and knowing they might have to face their enemy again in the near future.

"How..." Luna knew she had made a mistake, watching Usagi's father glare at her. She wasn't stupid; he was beyond angry, and someone she couldn't control with a simple mind meld.

"Why are you here, Luna?" The cat's silence was the only answer that he needed, and he glared at her. "If I find one scratch on her..." Luna flinched. True, she had sent Jedite to find her, but she had hoped they wouldn't encounter the enemy so soon. She hadn't expected to find a child that didn't have knowledge of her past or the power that she possessed.

"How do you know what she is and who I am?" Luna demanded, staring at Saturn in complete horror. No one had warned her that the man holding her was aware of their past or the mission she was sent to accomplish. She hadn't even told Usagi about Sailor Moon, or what she needed to accomplish.

"Where are the others?" He demanded.

This man was dangerous; he knew far too much, but she had no way of knowing if he was the enemy. She never once told anyone about the Sailor Senshi or the Four Generals. "I haven't found them."

"And the enemy?"

"I have no idea where they are either. What I can tell you is that the police can't fight them, and that girl is the only person capable of protecting everyone, and finding the others."

He couldn't believe the Negaverse was awakening so soon; was this the reason why most of the Sailor Senshi, Endymion, and his four Generals were on the move? "She's a fourteen-year-old, child, Luna. Usagi doesn't remember her past; none of them do and all they needed was a normal and happy life for as long as we could manage it."

She suddenly felt a twinge of guilt at what she had done; he was right and they both knew it as she glanced away from him. "They'll never find that happiness so long as they search for the dreams or nightmares that haunt them. Haven't you wondered why Usagi's so depressed?"

"I'm fully aware of her nightmares, Luna. Is it too much to ask for time, to keep the past from repeating itself," he growled in frustration. Saturn released Luna, watching her go to Usagi's room. As much as he wanted to take her recent memory away from her, he couldn't afford to, already heading for the door. He needed to know how powerful this enemy was and the time limit they were under before being forced to find and awaken the others.

* * *

 **~The Next Morning~**

Normally being the new kid, everyone would have an unusual amount of interest. However, everyone was quiet, sitting in their seats in a state of shock or disbelief. In less than twenty-four hours, he had found himself in a new home, new school, and a major fight. To top it all off, the girl beside him had yet to say anything, her eyes staring sadly out the window.

He couldn't deny what the masked fighter had said... if she continued to fight the way she currently did, someone would die. On the bright side, she didn't seem to hate him... "Why would I?"

"You're like your father; aren't you?"

"I'm better than he is." She hadn't even turned to look at him, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke. "Why would I hate you?" she asked again, this time turning to look at him.

"Why wouldn't you? Everyone else did."

After the fight, he had taken her home, neither able to get much sleep. As a result, he had asked her to catch him up on whatever it was they were studying in class, but noted that she wasn't taking a special interest in doing her own homework. "I have no idea why people spend that kind of energy on hating someone," she finally said. "Is it because of your psychic abilities that people avoided you?"

"How-? Damn it... can you not say that out loud?"

She gave him a small smile, tilting her head in a manner that had him wanting to tug on her long hair. "One, no one will hear unless you continue raising your voice... second, tug on my hair and I'll break your fingers."

"Yeah right," he teased, this time hearing her giggle. Several people glanced up, startled to hear the sound coming from her.

"Usagi?" Jedite saw a red-haired girl shyly approach, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "I haven't heard you laugh in a long time..."

She started to close herself off, but Jedite wadded up a piece of paper and hit her with it, Usagi glaring at him. Perhaps living with them wasn't such a bad thing after all; Usagi most definitely had a mischievous side to her, but with all the recent events and nightmares, she had forgotten how to play, laugh, or smile. "I'm surprised you can act so normal," she hissed.

"We either accept what's happening or we don't. The moment you give up, those nightmares become a reality. I think those are visions of the past, not the future."

"How is that possible?"

"Don't know, don't care. For now... we simply need to live one day at a time and hope for the best. And for the record, that was the first time I've ever seen a turned human return to normal. If we can figure out how you did it; we might not have to kill them."

"Really?" she whispered, a glimmer of hope in her silver eyes.

Jedite trailed a finger down her jaw line, amazed at how beautiful she was. A small part of him was interested in her, but he couldn't shake the connection he had to the dark-haired girl in his dreams. "We still have time to finish your homework if you want," he suggested.

"No way!"

Jedite smirked, leaning over to whisper in her ear; "do your homework or I'll tell everyone we're dating."

"Why would you do that?" she shouted, suddenly aware that everyone was watching them. Turning bright red, she reached for her book and slammed it open, quickly filling out the questions and answers she hadn't wanted to do.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Usagi's best friend asked, her eyes going back and forth between the two.

Jedite's smile widened, clearly enjoying the rage in Usagi's eyes as she tried to deny the questions being fired at her. At least she wasn't focusing on the day before any longer, and he chuckled as she threw her book at him. "Tell them!" she shouted.

"Tell them what?" he teased.

"I'm not your stupid girlfriend!"

"I never accused you of being stupid," he corrected, several of the girls shouting in excitement as they suddenly surrounded them. The second part to his fun was the death glares being sent his way from the other males... yep, he definitely was going to like it here. No, she wasn't his girlfriend, but she didn't belong to any of them either. Like himself, she had someone special she needed to find and he'd stop anyone that got in the way of that.

"And Usagi..." Jedite taunted.

"What?"

"If you miss a single assignment today; I'll make sure to hold my arm around your waist as we leave the school." This was said to where only she'd hear, the color draining from her face.

"Why are you doing this, Jedite?"

"Those dreams aren't going to go away; accept it. Our enemy will attack these people and us without remorse or prejudice; accept that as well. Crying and hiding, won't change anything... how we meet our enemy, will determine the outcome of each fight, whether or not we can save the innocent like you did in that store. Usagi... you have no idea what you did yesterday. I honestly thought we had no other alternative but to kill them. Thank you."

Startled, he watched her silver eyes widen, as if she hadn't realized the key role she played in all of this, and that she could make a difference. Ever since the nightmares had started, she truly thought she'd have to kill people that she knew and cared for. Jedite was telling her there was a way, a sliver of hope... if she gave up, then the enemy truly would win. "I suppose learning how to fight would help," she conceded, watching a large smile spread across his face. Usagi's mouth flew open, stunned into silence. "Plus... telling everyone you're my boyfriend might not hurt either."

"Wha-?" he stammered, watching as her small finger tilted back his chin.

"It's rather annoying when all the boys try to ask me out every day; if we're going to walk to and from school everyday, fighting ugly monsters... wouldn't that serve as a valid excuse to why we hang out all the time?"

Jedite couldn't fault or deny her logic, moving his desk closer as they shared text books. He'd get his own later, and several of the girls pouted when they saw how close he was to Usagi. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?" he suddenly asked later.

"Do you honestly think they want a casual date and a movie?"

She did have a valid point. Most boys wanted quick sex, not a long term relationship, and they'd say or do anything to get what they wanted. With her telepathic abilities, it wasn't hard for her to figure that out. "You're saying 'every' boy here wants only one thing from you?"

"It's perhaps my own fault, but most of the boys think I'm simple-minded, and a doormat. The ones that might consider anything else are too afraid to approach because of my father."

"He does seem rather intimidating," he chuckled.

"You're not afraid of him; are you?"

"Hell no!"

"I've got a feeling I'm going to get into a lot of trouble while we're together," she laughed, once again causing everyone to turn and stare at her in shock.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No... no it's not!" she agreed, the two slapping hands together.

* * *

Usagi over the next several days, slowly opened up to Jedite, the shadows less apparent in her eyes. However, Jedite couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something from him, dark circles becoming more and more prominent. Some thought he was just keeping her awake every night, not that he discouraged their thinking. The more people that thought they were a couple, the better, neither of them stopping the rumors. However, if one looked close enough, they'd notice that they rarely held hands outside of class, that when they sat close together, it wasn't words of love or affection they were speaking of, but battle strategies and the meaning behind their dreams or nightmares.

Second, Jedite and Usagi decided not to tell anyone that they lived in the same house. This fed in to the rumor that they were boyfriend and girlfriend; if people realized that they were living together, they might start asking questions that they couldn't and wouldn't answer. One afternoon, he noted several cuts on her arm, all of them fresh. Was their bruises on her face? She had tried hiding them behind foundation and concealer, but Jedite wasn't an idiot. "Usagi... what's going on?"

"I don't understand."

Jedite slowly shut his book, his hand snatching her arm and pulling back her sleeve. "Care to explain these?"

"I hit a shelf in the library?"

"Consider we go at the same time; I've never once seen you bump into one." Usagi tried to pull away, but he simply held her in place, daring her to call him a liar.

"I had a run in with someone; it's nothing."

"This isn't nothing, Usagi!"

"I like how your eyes switch from green to blue when you're angry or sad," she suddenly whispered, as if she realized something. "Do they ever turn black?"

"Hazel eyes don't work that way; why would you ask that?" Only a turned human or demon would have black eyes the way she's describing, and he couldn't help but sense a flicker of fear when she stared back. She was trying to act like nothing was wrong, but he had brief memories of the enemy taking on the form of friends or family. Usagi... had she run into the enemy again? Why wouldn't she say something if she had? Jedite had never really cared if his foster homes had thrown him out or not; he had never actively tried to get close to any of the other kids. Usagi was different, and even now, he saw a desire to protect rather than hurt him.

"I'm glad my dad brought you home," she continued, brushing her fingers through his blond hair. "You try to act tough, you love playing jokes on everyone, but you're a nice person and you always try to make someone feel better when they're sad or angry." It was like she was trying to convince herself of something, and hadn't wanted to involve or worry him.

"Usagi..." she shook her head, jumping to her feet, and rushing out the door. Mrs. Haruna shouted for her to come back, but she didn't hear. "Sorry," he apologized, and took off after her, shocked at how fast she was. Sprinting, he finally caught her outside the school gate, an arm wrapping around her waist and whirling her around to face him. The bruises were much easier to see when he was this close, and he traced each one with his thumb, anger and hurt reflected in his hazel eyes. "I had hoped you could trust me... was I wrong?" he demanded, his years of moving from one home to another coming back to haunt him.

"No!" she tried to pull away, but Jedite's strength was more than she could contend with, the fear in her eyes growing.

"Then why are you trying to run!" he shouted. Jedite jerked away, prepared to leave when she reached for his jacket, her entire body shaking.

"It's stupid... and I didn't want to say anything because you were so afraid that I might hate you." She was struggling, but he couldn't have her hiding things from him the way she was. "I keep telling myself that you won't hurt me, that you're a nice person... then when I actually looked at your eyes today, I realized they were always blue or green, not black."

"Usagi... you either trust me or you don't. Make up your mind, but the longer you wait, the more that I'm going to doubt your answer."

"I've been running at night, after everyone goes to sleep."

Jedite had no idea what to expect, his entire body going cold with the realization of what she was doing. "Is that all you were doing?"

"At first... yes... I figured I needed to build up my stamina if I wanted to catch an enemy or run away. About a week ago, I ran into him... he was at a gym, gathering energy the same way that monster was... only... he..." Jedite couldn't hide his anger, but he held himself back from speaking, realizing that if he said or did anything at this point, she might not open up to him again. She was terrified, her mind and emotions in conflict with one another. "He looked exactly like you, the hair, the facial features, the body structure and size... He was so fast, and as soon as he saw me, he tried to take my energy. I don't know why I'm different than the other humans; instead of fighting, I ran away, and he chased me for almost an hour."

"Yesterday, I ran into him again, only this time he was near a bus stop. I don't know if he hurt anyone else, but he fired several energy blasts and one caught my leg and arm. The bruises you see on my face are the ones I got when I ran into several tree branches. I thought... I don't know... I thought the enemy had somehow gotten to you... that the way your were acting at home and school..." Unable to hold back anymore, Usagi started to cry, Jedite gathering her as close as he could as he realized what she had been dealing with emotionally and physically. He was angry that she hadn't said anything, but he was angrier at himself. Resting his chin against her blond hair, he sighed, his heart hurting.

He knew this wasn't his fault, but the enemy had taken on his exact description. "Usagi, I need you to listen to every word I say. I'd never willingly hurt you or anyone else that I care for... Until you... I've never had a single friend... I couldn't even imagine living in the kind of house that we're in right now. I was lucky to have a spot near the fire place, let alone a blanket. I was always so damn hungry, and not a single person asked if I was okay, nor did they stop anyone from hitting me. I was so damn angry when Mr. Tuskino took me home that day; I wanted nothing to do with his kindness." Jedite buried his hands into her thick, golden hair, and he knew then that if he didn't find the girl in his dreams, he could easily fall for Usagi.

Jedite wanted nothing to do with this terrible darkness or enemy; she was the first and only friend he had ever had, and he'd do anything to keep her from being taken away from him. "I feel the same way," she whispered. He didn't need her to explain, they both felt the possibility, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore. If they didn't find the people that they were tied to in the dreams, it was very possible they might not fall in love with them, but with each other. Forcing her to look up at him, he tucked a strand of her silver hair behind her tiny ears and smiled, anguish staring back at her. "I should have known," she smiled, touching his face. "You're not him. His eyes were filled with hatred and death. Yours are full of warmth and kindness."

He almost did something he couldn't take back, the urge to kiss her so damn strong. She wasn't trying to stop him either, making it even harder to pull away, and walk her home. Hesitating, she grasped his hand and pointed towards an arcade; the same one he had gone to the day Mr. Tuskino had found and bailed him out. "If we're skipping school, we shouldn't go home right now. Are you hungry?" she asked.

Jedite wanted something other than food, but he kept that thought to himself. She belonged to someone else, and he had to remind himself of that over and over again as they entered the arcade. He almost wanted to go home without her, but he couldn't risk that his double wouldn't attack her. Motoki was there, as well as the other kid that he had seen that day. A wave of pain washed over him, and he clutched at his head. Most of his memories had returned, but it was mostly about the battles he had fought. The dark-haired male was a part of his past, and they both knew this as they stared back at one another.

Usagi grabbed him as he collapsed, his weight almost too much for her. "Jedite?" she shouted. He almost couldn't hear her, everything whirling around him. Placing his head into her lap, he heard her start to sing... the music was so soft, and he couldn't stop himself from grabbing her hand and holding it. "Motoki, call an ambulance," she pleaded. He was so hot, his complexion pale as he gasped for air.

"No!" he protested, trying without success to stand. "I'm okay," he lied. To his surprise, the dark-haired teen was placing a damp cloth on his forehead, and he suddenly wanted to slap his hand away. "Do I look like I'm sick or something?"

Usagi gaped, startled at the jealousy in Jedite's voice. They both knew there was someone else for them, but the longer it took to find them, as they got closer and closer together, the harder it was for either of them to care any longer. The past was the past, and they were both ready to let it go. "You idiot..." she whispered. "I can fry an egg if I wanted to."

"At least I can say I cooked you something?" he teased back. Again he tried to stand up, hazel eyes pleading with her to understand. "I can't go to the hospital, Usagi. You know why."

"I promise to stay if you go," she pleaded, struggling not to cry.

"I won't have you protecting me," he snapped.

"Should we call someone?"

"Like who," Jedite spat. "Usagi's all I have or need." Mamoru recognized the silver haired girl from the jewelry store, seething with jealousy. Jedite easily picked up on it and smirked, his hand reaching out to tug on her silver curls. Even if he was struggling with his desires for her, there wasn't a chance in hell he'd let an ordinary human have her.

"Jedite..." she questioned, easily picking up on his thoughts. It didn't help that she sensed the same violent emotions coming from Mamoru. She easily recognized him, but now wasn't the time for that.

"Take me home," he demanded, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Your boyfriend needs a doctor!" That word felt like poison in his mouth, Mamoru wanting to strangle the blond kid. He had no explanation for his possessive desire, hating himself for it. To make it worse, the blond knew he was jealous and those hazel eyes seemed to dare him to try anything.

"He's not..." Jedite jerked on her hair, glaring at the other man. Usagi tried to pull her hair loose, but another tug told Usagi that he wanted to keep up the pretense. it was one thing to tell everyone at school they were dating, but what if Motoki told her dad? Despite how sick he was, Jedite was surprisingly strong, and he used Usagi to stand back, his grip around her wast nearly crushing her. He had heard rumors at school about this guy, how hostile he was with people.

"A bowl of soup and a couple days in bed is all the medical help I need." Jedite didn't know why he was being such an ass, but the pounding in his head and the feeling that he knew this man wouldn't leave him alone.

Mamoru was so accustomed to getting his way, that he could only stare in pure disbelief as Usagi helped Jedite stand and take him towards the door. "Are you crazy? If he doesn't see a doctor, your boyfriend can go into shock or worse!"

"I've been taking care of myself since I was five! Perhaps you're right, but I haven't lived this long to allow a simple fever to take me out so easily." Jedite met the man's gaze, a rare understanding passing between them. For a moment, neither could speak or move, as if the veil that had been blocking their memories would lift at any second. "I'm going home, and not you or anyone else is going to change my mind."

Mamoru started to go after them, hoping that this sudden pang of loneliness would vanish. For that brief minute, he felt as if he had found something important. ' _I don't care,'_ he tried to convince himself, wanting the barriers to his emotions to slam shut, but Jedite had somehow broken them wide open with no way to repair and slam them back into place, and watching his arm curl around Usagi, he wanted nothing more than to rip it off.

Her eyes widened in shock, but instead of fear, he saw curiosity and desire. He doubted that she was even aware of it, and he gave her a wide smirk, amused at the look of alarm on her face. She wasn't immune to him, and they both knew it. What ever form of attraction those two had for one another, it was fragile and easily broken if he wanted to pursue the girl.

* * *

Jedite knew she was frightened, the two of them struggling to make it home. Thankfully she didn't argue, silently carrying more than half of his weight. He saw the pain in her expression, and he almost asked that she stop and leave him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to both, Jedite could collapse on his bed, Usagi tucking him in. He was shivering violently, sweat dripping from his bangs.

Quietly she went into his bathroom, returning with an ice-cold rag. Jedite bit his lip, fighting back the scream of pain. Perhaps he should have taken that kids' advice and gone to the hospital. "Usagi... Sorry..."

"Shhh... Close your eyes and sleep, Jedite."

"Stay," he begged, not wanting to be alone. "At least until I fall asleep."

"Jedite, you're very sick. Are you sure..."

"I'll be okay, Usagi."

Usagi wasn't so sure, but did as he asked, constantly changing out the rag for fresh ones. "Why did you let him think that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" She wanted to fill the silence, to assure herself that he was going to be alright.

"He was being an ass, and hearing the note of jealousy in his voice was well worth the lie," Jedite chuckled. He curled tighter into his blankets, asking her for three more. "I can't deny, however, that a small part of me wants to make you my girlfriend for real."

Usagi almost dropped the cloth she was holding... Jedite wasn't feeling well... that's why he was saying what he was... Standing, she started to leave when he snatched her wrist and pulled her beside him. "I want you to stay," he pleaded, his arms closing around her.

"Jedite..."

"I don't want to hear anything other than that you'll stay until I fall asleep."

"How do you know he was jealous?" she suddenly asked. Usagi couldn't shake the look in that guy's eyes, the way he clenched his fists together when she helped Jedite walk out of the arcade. It had intrigued her, and she couldn't help but want to go back and see it again. She had never felt so aware of someone before, the way his gaze tracked her every move... every breath...

"Are you serious?" Jedite snickered. "Damn... I almost don't care if we find them... You have no idea how badly everyone wants you; how you're every guy's fantasy. A guy like him... he'd eat you alive."

"I don't understand."

"If you did, we might need to have a serious conversation, Usagi. He's a guy... I'm a guy... we know these things and that's all I'm willing to discuss."

Unable to break free, Usagi relented and let him hold her while he slept. A single tear slid down his tanned cheek, "Where are you?" he pleaded, as if he was desperate for her to appear before it was too late.

In his dreams, the woman appeared to him, far clearer than he had ever seen. "Protect her," she whispered. A bright fire blazed around her, lifting her black hair like the wings of a raven. Her image faded, replaced by another. This time he was faced with three other men, one with silver hair, one with brown hair, and another with blond hair. The last to appear was the man in the arcades, his sapphire eyes missing the cold anger he had become familiar with seeing.

This dream was different than before, each man nodding their head in his direction before they vanished. The dark headed man was the only one to stay, his t-shirt and jeans turning into black armor, a red cape and a sword at his side. "Endymion..." Jedite gasped, a flood of images slamming into him. He stumbled back, unable to cope with the horror in front of him. "The enemy has awakened; protect her."

"Wait! Endymion!" Jedite screamed, jerking awake. Usagi was nowhere to be found. Instead he was staring at her father.

"She's at school," he said, his gaze never leaving Jedite's.

"Saturn..." Jedite whispered, trying to cope with a wave of emotion. "I..."

"I see..." he sighed, a conflict of emotions on his face. "I'm reluctant to let you remember, to allow you to remain ignorant of the past for awhile longer, but I don't think we have that kind of time or luxury."

"Is that because of the enemy, or the mistake I nearly made with Usagi?"

"I wouldn't have stopped either of you," Saturn admitted, surprising Jedite. "As much as the past influences us, the present has just as much of an impact on us. However, your little stunt in the arcade might cost you once he remembers," the ancient god chuckled.

Jedite paled, trying to burying himself beneath his blankets. "I don't think he'll take what I did as a practical joke." Saturn handed him a cup of herbal tea, and Jedite wrinkled his nose. However, he wasn't silly enough to refuse, surprised that Saturn seemed so normal in the mortal world, as if he were a normal human rather than the God of Death. Thankfully, it tasted a lot better than it smelled, the warm liquid calming his nerves.

Now that all of his memories had returned, he could ask the questions that he needed, knowing Saturn would answer them without hesitation. "What happened? We were fighting... Rei... she..." He bit back the sob, his fingers tightening around the glass cup in his hands. Very gently, Saturn removed it, allowing Jedite to come to terms with the onslaught of memories, waiting to see if he needed to interfere and allow them to continue, or to halt them until he was more easily able to handle them.

"Jedite, like you, she's alive and you will find her. Even though I wouldn't have interfered, a relationship between either Usagi or yourself would have not ended well. The love you shared with Rei, and the one she had with Endymion was far more powerful." There was a measure of relief of the boy's face, but the fear in his hazel eyes didn't go away.

"I'm taking it that I wasn't supposed to remember all of this as soon as I did. How well do you know the Negaverse?"

Something was bothering the younger general, and he doubted it had anything to do with the past, but something more recent. "Ask your questions, Jedite."

"I noticed cuts and lacerations on Usagi's arms and legs. After bombarding her with questions, she said that she ran into someone that looked exactly like me, but he had black eyes instead of hazel ones. Can the Negaverse make an identical copy of someone; like hair, names..."

Saturn was half tempted to stop her from fighting, but he had little choice but to allow her to continue. The war would never end, and he'd have to repeat the past if they didn't find a way to stop the Negaverse. "What you suggest requires a great amount of skill and power; the enemy would have to already possess the knowledge of Endymion's four personal guards to accomplish what you're suggesting."

"Beryl..." Jedite whispered, somehow knowing that she was the one for making an impostor of him. The question was, had she done the same to the others, and would they come after Usagi, or even worse, Endymion?

"I'm not going to lie, and I believe you're already aware of what's going on from the rumors around the city and possibly at school. The Negaverse has slowly started to awaken, and if we don't act now, we'll only find ourselves suffering the same fate as before. Despite her lack of knowledge, Usagi has chosen to fight."

"That idiot!" Jedite growled. "She doesn't even know how to fight; does she?"

"Without her memories, no. However, she's chosen not to involve her friends as much as possible."

"How long have I been sick?"

"A week."

Jedite remembered seeing strange uniforms and armor in the downstairs basement, and when he looked at them, he knew immediately which one was his, already strapping on the familiar sword. The silk felt good on his skin, as if he hadn't died and lived a second life at all. "How often does she go out?"

"Every night."

Jedite cursed, turning to meet Saturn in the door way. He was looking for a good fight, a way to get back at the Negaverse for taking Rei away from him. "Endymion would never forgive any of us if she were to get hurt or killed."

"You have no intention of telling him that she's not yours," Saturn accused, watching Jedite smirk. "You tread dangerous ground with Endymion, Jedite, or need I remind you of whom he really is?"

"I'm well aware of who he is, but that's never stopped me before," he grinned, praying Endymion wouldn't tear him limb from limb. "If he wants her, he needs to earn her love, not demand or bully it out of her!"

* * *

She had barely finished her classes when he ambushed her, the Negaverse General's boots slowly walking towards her. Her entire side hurt, and she tried to crawl away. Usagi knew this wasn't Jedite now, but that wouldn't stop them from taking him. He savagely kicked her, sending her flying into a glass window, the shards digging into her arms. Usagi cried out, blood pooling around her. It didn't seem the General wanted her energy; he simply wanted her dead. "Do you have any idea how much energy you just cost us!" he snarled. Kneeling, he took a piece of glass and slowly dragged it down the side of her face, laughing as she screamed.

When she tried to get away, he easily pinned her in place and repeated the process on one of her arms. "It takes a long time for someone to die as you're skinning them alive," he promised, taking her wrists and pinning them above her head.

"Sailor Moon!" Without warning, a black cat landed on the General's face, clawing and biting until he fell away from Usagi, giving her a chance to run. The general fired off another blast and sent her flying.

"I told you to stay," she whispered tiredly.

"I couldn't..." Luna whimpered, licking at her face. "Can you stand?"

"It won't matter; he's not going to let me run. You need to go."

The General walked over to the fallen senshi, sparks flying from his hands. "I have a gift." Sailor Moon closed her eyes, knowing that this was going to hurt.

"You're pathetic!" Sailor Moon's eyes snapped open, her gaze flying towards the figure standing a few feet away. "Doesn't the Negaverse have better things to do than to pick on little kids?"

"They're identical..." Luna gasped.

"Jedite," she murmured, her vision starting to blur. She had no idea how or why he was here, but she couldn't help but cry in relief. Strong arms easily scooped her up, lifting and taking her to the roof. The last thing she remembered, was Jedite facing off against his evil twin, her eyes drifting to the masked hero that had managed to snatch her away. She didn't care if she knew who he was, only that she would have died without him.

He had heard her call the blond's name, confirming to him who she was. The kid had used his sword so easily, his viciousness in combat so familiar that a piece of his memory started to return. "Jed... ite." The name felt familiar on his tongue, and he knew he was on the verge of remembering. As if hearing his name, Jedite glanced in the direction of the masked hero, saluting with his sword before he attacked. The Negaverse General threw several balls of energy, Jedite swatting them away like flies. This was child's play for him, breaking through his enemy's guard. As he swung his sword, the General vanished, leaving the three fighters alone on the roof top. "Coward..." Jedite spat.

Sheathing his sword, he stood in silence, the wind blowing back his cloak. After he had calmed, Jedite focused his attention on Sailor Moon and the man that had yet to release her. Sailor Moon was unconscious, having lost far too much blood. As much as Jedite wanted to take her, there wasn't a chance in hell that Endymion would release her, memories or not. Consciously, he might not remember her, but his soul did. "This is ludicrous!" he spat, turning and taking the Sailor Senshi with him.


	3. Struggle With Darkness

Struggle With The Darkness

Chapter Two

* * *

He struggled with the anger swirling inside of him, the unfamiliar feelings that she somehow managed to create every time he was close to her. At first, he couldn't understand why Sailor Moon made him just as angry as the girl he had run into at the jewelry store. Perhaps it was the way she always tried so hard, putting others above her own well-being and desires... Did she even have any selfish desires? Of course, she did... he couldn't imagine a single person that didn't have them. She just chose not to act on them.

Studying her face, he so easily saw the similarities between Sailor Moon, Usagi... even the woman in his dreams. Did it matter if they were the same age or not? If Usagi was Sailor Moon, then he didn't doubt that she was also the woman in his dreams. The cut on her cheek... he hadn't expected the Negaverse to attack her in broad day light. Did they know that Usagi was Sailor Moon, or had they been targeting girls that looked like her? He needed to keep a closer eye on her, but caring for someone other than himself was completely outside of his element. Would Jedite come after him? He didn't seem surprised that he had rescued or taken her... That was another reason he should probably just take her away from him, both psychically and emotionally...

Luna had told Sailor Moon again and again not to trust Tuxedo Mask, that he was the enemy. She never listened... not that he minded... he found it entertaining. Stealing her wasn't that hard... Was he not a master thief? They were both after the same item; could he not have the crystal and her? Why did she want it anyway? Knowing Sailor Moon, however, she probably didn't give a damn about the crystal, only the people the Negaverse was attempting to possess or destroy. He wanted to call her a childish brat, but she wasn't...

He had no idea why Jedite had suddenly decided to show up... For the past month, she had fought the Negaverse on her own, telling no one that she ran through the city, teaching herself to move faster, taking bigger and bigger risks. It almost gave him a heart attack when he saw her jump across her first building. The second had been easier, and now it was second nature to her. It was insane... he shouldn't have given a second thought about her... and yet... why would a 'normal' girl, with a father that loved her, choose the path of a fighter?

Sailor Moon looked like a girl that should have a crush on someone, cute clothes... friends and parties... and yet here she was, blood soaking his tuxedo as he carried her away from the violence that had almost stolen her away. Tuxedo Mask cursed; why the hell should he give her back when she was so broken? It wasn't just the lacerations covering her beautiful skin... it was on the inside as well, emotional scars that she didn't show anyone. He had seen hints of it the day he had first met her, the fear and sadness beneath the anger as he confronted her.

That day hadn't left his mind... any other girl probably would have taken advantage of the position he had placed her in... she had looked at him as if she wasn't even aware of her vulnerability. Watching her fight, spotting her walking to and from school, passing the arcade; it hadn't taken him long to figure out that Sailor Moon and Usagi were the same person. What was a mask to a thief? He could easily imagine someone without it, not that her hair didn't give her away. As Sailor Moon, her hair was completely silver, but Usagi... Her hair was half gold, half silver, as if it were changing to match what her alter persona already was. Or was she becoming the woman in his dreams? Was the woman from a past he didn't remember, or the future?

Sailor Moon wasn't a thief... that just wasn't who or what she was. And yet she trained like one, in the cover of darkness so no one would ever know that she was protecting them from the monsters that snuck around like most criminals. Finding an abandoned building, he gently set her down, using his cloak like a blanket. She was covered in so much blood, was it foolish to want to keep the dirt off of her? Unable to stop himself, he tugged on the ribbons that held her hair in place, watching it fall like a silver veil to the floor. His eyes widened, unable to breathe for a moment. It was 'her'! Overwhelmed, he ran his fingers through the silver strands, careful to keep them away from the blood forming around her.

"You're crying..." Startled, he pulled his hands from her hair and looked down at her, silver eyes clouded with pain. And yet... he saw concern... for him...

"Don't..." he hissed, trying to frighten her. She simply smiled, reaching to touch his face with a blood-soaked finger.

"This isn't the first time that you've come to my rescue."

"Idiot... leaving you alone is like handing you over to the enemy on a silver platter. Why the hell would I want to give you to them?"

"I don't think taking me is what they want," she laughed tiredly. "Thank you."

He sighed; did the girl have no sense of self-preservation. "I'm your enemy," he snapped. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"The only enemy I have, isn't human. What is a thief in comparison to a monster that steals energy from a person, to manipulate the darkness and turn a child against his mother or father? When I look into the eyes of the turned... I see only darkness, hate, and emptiness. Your eyes aren't like that... I see anger... hurt... and loneliness, but there's potential for kindness and compassion."

"You read minds like your father," he grouched.

Sailor Moon was far too gone to realize that he knew who she was, her hand dropping to the ground. Catching it, he held it close to his heart, hoping to offer her a semblance of comfort. "You're warm... like the sun... I've always liked it," she whispered, her eyes slipping shut.

She sensed his power? He tried so hard to hide that from everyone, even from himself most of the time. It was a terrible power, and he wanted nothing to do with it. Wasn't she afraid of it? And yet... he didn't want her to die. No 'normal' doctor had the ability to save her, to prevent her from scarring. "You're an idiot..." he sighed.

"Probably..." her voice was so far away now, responding on instinct.

"Do you trust me," he asked.

"Always..."

He frowned... Did she have any idea to what she was admitting to? Honestly this girl had no concept of what she did to someone, how she took their emotions and scrambled them up into some unrecognizable mess. Jedite was a childish fool... Mamoru wasn't going to let him keep her. This girl needed someone to keep her alive, to shield her from enemies like the one that had just tried to kill her. She was right... that Negaverse General wasn't after her energy anymore.

Moving closer, he placed her head on his lap, his warm hands resting against her pale cheeks. For the past month, he had obsessed over this girl... she had been so random, just a young teenage girl near a jewelry store. On the surface, she seemed like a childish idiot that needed to study more. However, as he tried to figure her out, both as Usagi and as Sailor Moon, he had learned there was an entirely different layer to her, something no one else saw. One wouldn't know that she carried a lot of personal responsibility on her slender shoulders, that she took the Negaverse as a real threat. She didn't want recognition or thanks for what she did... she just wanted everyone to have a happy and normal life... it was the sacrifice she was willing to give... to not ask for herself it meant that everyone else was safe and oblivious.

This wasn't a fight that someone won on their own... why didn't she understand that? Or did she understand and had decided to ignore the need to ask for help? Perhaps Jedite hadn't known... Was she really his girlfriend? Relationships were often fragile, so he wouldn't know if Jedite saw the Usagi on the surface rather than what she hid from everyone. Perhaps he was a bastard... taking someone's girlfriend was beneath him, but until she walked down the aisle, she was fair game. Like any good thief, he knew a rare jewel when he saw one, and she was worth far more than the Crystal they were searching for.

"...not my boyfriend..." He froze... she was still partially awake, her eyes closed as she slipped further and further away from him.

"So, if I take you..."

"Jedite won't let a 'normal' human have either one of us."

"I'm not normal," he scoffed.

"No... no you're not."

Reaching deep within himself, he allowed his power to surface, his voice dropping until he had her completely under his control. He hated doing this to someone... it wasn't right to manipulate people like a mindless puppet, but he wasn't using it for evil, but to save her. "Go to sleep," he commanded. For a moment she hesitated, but a soft touch of his mind, and she relented, choosing to trust him. "You're such an idiot..." he kept saying it, hoping it might change his mind about her, but it only made it worse, the ache inside of him so intense that he thought he'd shatter at the slightest touch.

Mamoru thought that his power might have weakened, having buried it since the death of his parents. And yet, as he studied it... he realized it had become something that was terrifying, but comforting at the same time. No one knew him here... they didn't know his past, or that his ability to survive freak accidents, was perhaps a blessing in disguise rather than a curse. Without this power, Sailor Moon would die, and he didn't hesitate to use it this time. In the past, he had always walked away from major accidents... his power frightened 'normal' people, regardless if his intent was to help. They saw it as evil... Usagi wasn't 'normal'. She'd understand and accept what and who he was.

A small part of him wanted her to know the man behind the mask, but decided it was best to keep it from her for now. Jedite... He couldn't wait to turn the tables on that kid... As the night faded, the sun peeking over the horizon, a flash of golden light burst from his body and into Sailor Moon, the golden rays blending with his own. One-by-one, her open wounds began to close, and only when she had minor bruising left did he stop. Yes, he had the ability to heal her completely, but he had a game plan in mind, and she had to have some physical proof of her battle to make it work.

* * *

Jedite sighed in relief when he found her at home. What he hadn't expected were the lack of injuries and blood? Did Tuxedo Mask heal her? If he did, what did that mean exactly? Saturn had specifically warned against telling them of their past; they had to remember on their own. "What are you, Jedite?" Trapped in his own thoughts, he hadn't realized that she was awake, her gaze quietly studying him, the outfit he worse, and the sword sheathed at his side.

"I'm one of the Four Generals from Earth."

"Do you have power like Tuxedo Mask?"

"It's not like his, no. Tuxedo Mask... well... I don't think any of us understood the full extent of what he's capable of, where his power came from in the first place. I'm just grateful he's never used it for personal reasons."

"You know who he is; don't you?"

"Yes."

He recognized her desire to ask, and for a while he thought she might do just that, her gaze drifting towards the window. None of them knew that Tuxedo Mask was on the roof, listening as they spoke. "I don't want to know," she suddenly said, surprising them both.

"Is there a reason, Usagi?"

"I want to figure it out... it's just... yes, I like Tuxedo Mask, but he'll never believe that I 'truly' understand him if I have no idea who the man behind the mask is. If I can't accept that 'person', then how can I say that I care for Tuxedo Mask? Right now, you and I have each other... but less than a month ago, you were completely alone. He's like that, I sensed it just before I passed out... he's afraid of trusting anyone, to let them close, and he'll do absolutely everything in his power to keep people at arm's length. It's sad, and I hate it."

"You're amazing..." Jedite sighed, realizing that Saturn was right. Even if they had become girlfriend or boyfriend, it would have ended up hurting them both. "You could have easily read his mind if you had wanted; and yet..."

"I don't want to cheat like that... it's wrong, and he has the right to his own thoughts and secrets. If he chooses to reveal them... then I'll listen. I'm not completely like my father, and for the most part, he doesn't really intrude either, not unless he feels it's necessary."

Jedite smirked... "You do understand that Tuxedo Mask is aware of your 'true' identity?"

"Considering that I'm home... yes."

"Luna's going to flip," Jedite laughed.

"She'll survive."

"You don't see him as an enemy; do you?"

"No more than either Luna or yourself."

"Wha-?"

Usagi smiled, something he hadn't seen in a long time. "I think you're safe, but Luna never did explain why we need to find the Silver Crystal or Princess Serenity. What does she want with them? Perhaps we shouldn't search for them at all; did anyone stop to consider that? Even the Negaverse wants them."

Tuxedo Mask smirked; so, the Moon Guardian had put some thought into what Luna was asking of her. She had a lot of potential, and it was no wonder that her grades were suffering due to her nightly activities. Making up his mind about her, he took off.

"Usagi!" Luna came rushing into the house, her red eyes brimmed with tears. "You're okay..."

Usagi sensed the genuine fear and concern from the feline, but there were hidden agendas in her mind as well. Until Luna could openly trust her, she decided not to say more than necessary. There wasn't a chance in hell that she'd hand over the Silver Crystal to anyone if she found it, not until she understood why they wanted it so badly. Jedite hadn't really had a chance to get to know Serenity in the past. The visits had always been brief, and she was always shadowed with a personal guard.

Everyone spoke of how Prince Endymion had saved her as a child, how protective he had been while they were growing up. The two of them were finding a way back to one another, despite the lack of memories or a royal blood line to force them together. Was it the fate given to them then? Without the curse of the Guardian powers, would the two of them still feel drawn to one another like this?

"Incredible..." Luna exclaimed. "There's hardly a mark on you."

"Tuxedo Mask won't let her die," Jedite explained.

"He's the enemy..."

"Enough!" Usagi commanded, her furious expression enough to silence her feline guardian. "You're so ready to judge him; have you ever once considered why he's after the Crystal? How do you know that he doesn't consider us a threat? If we're going to point fingers and start accusing people; what about you? Why do you want the Crystal?"

Luna flinched... she honestly didn't know. It was a mission given to her, and she had never considered who had given it to her or why. "You call him my enemy... but every time my life's in danger, he's there. I never tell anyone where I'm going, what I'm doing, or who I'm fighting; and he's always there. Perhaps he does have his own reasons and purpose, but if he truly was my enemy, he could have just let that General kill me. I trust him, far more than someone that asked a fourteen-year-old girl to become Sailor Moon."

"But..."

Jedite scowled, his expression lethal. "Stop finding a reason to dislike him! I didn't get there in time, Luna! Without him... Do you have no concept of how dangerous this is for her? She doesn't have any idea who or what she is; she's still a child, fighting an enemy without any 'real' training, and you're okay with this? I've been fighting for my very survival from the moment I could walk; swords, combat... I started that when I was ten. My first battle was at the age of twelve. Until a couple of months ago, all she had to worry about were stupid boys, grades, and school. You've taken her entire 'normal' life away from her, and not once have you thanked her; have you? Stop pushing her beyond her limits!"

Usagi stared at Jedite in stunned disbelief. He was truly angry, but all of it was directed towards Luna. Circling her fingers around his wrist, he glanced at her, his hazel eyes filled with animosity. "It's not completely her fault, Jedite. I don't think she has her full memories either; all she has to go on are shadows of the past, of a message provided to her."

"It doesn't excuse what she did... even Saturn doesn't agree with how you became Sailor Moon, and it's taking everything he has not to erase your mind completely. He doesn't 'want' you fighting... he's aware of the terrible nightmares you're having, of how you're running away from the past. You don't want to remember, and none of us blame you for it. I don't even want to remember," he whispered, his forehead connecting with Usagi's. "Deep down, I want to just walk away from it all; our destiny, the fight against the Negaverse... I've even considered just declaring you as my girlfriend, knowing that we'll never share the kind of love that you're searching for. It's safer, the friendship we have, but how many will die because of that selfish desire? You're hurting so much... I don't care how brave a face you put on; I'm not telepathic, but I am psychic, and sometimes I don't know if you're love for Endymion and Tuxedo Mask will end in disaster or something I haven't seen yet."

"Jedite!" Usagi shouted. She was still confused about her feelings; she didn't need Jedite making that worse. Still, he was thinking of protecting her, of sacrificing his own happiness to keep her safe, to take her nightmares away. However, if she allowed him to do that, the nightmares would become a reality. The other Guardians needed her, and 'that' is why she chose to go out every night. She wanted them to have 'their' normal lives, to not fight the Negaverse, to not risk dying the way she saw when she closed her eyes. "If things were different, there might have been a possibility," she whispered, her hand resting against his cheek. "Can we settle on close friends," she pleaded, hoping he'd understand.

He gave her a sad smile, wrapping his arms around her. "You idiot... I said I was considering it, not that I'd follow through. Besides, if I really did find that girl; I'm a bit afraid of her," he chuckled.

"You don't know who she is?"

"I know who she was..."

* * *

Saturn watched them eat, Usagi unusually early to breakfast. She had even offered to cook, something he didn't refuse. There was subtle bruising on her pale skin, but she didn't have any memories of how Tuxedo Mask had managed to save or heal her. Reading that kid's mind was difficult, and he decided there wasn't a real need to force it. Still, if she was as injured as Jedite had described, why had he left the minor bruises?

Reaching for her bag, she started for the door, but hesitated. Suddenly, without warning, she turned and hugged her father, taking him off guard. "I love you..." and she was gone, giving them no reason for her unexpected display of emotion and affection.

"How bad was it last night?" he demanded. Until now, she had always kept her nightly battles to herself, ignoring the minor scrapes and bruises.

"She almost died..." Saturn's aura darkened, the entire room trembling. With a shattering blow to the counter, Saturn stormed out of the house; torn between stopping Usagi, and allowing destiny to play itself out. Why were they allowing a child to fight? Unlike the others, Usagi hadn't died, and he thought he had taken away every memory of the past... and yet they were coming back, and he felt powerless to stop them. He wanted to protect her... if she remembered... he feared that it might destroy her, and he felt the full weight of his failures as a god and as a parent.

* * *

"Do we have to keep up the pretense of dating?" Usagi asked him; Jedite finally catching up to her.

"Is there a reason why we shouldn't?"

"No, but..."

"You're afraid we'll give the wrong impression to Tuxedo Mask; aren't you?" Jedite smirked, enjoying the red hue on her pale skin. "I'm not just going to hand you over to him."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"You're never going to openly break up with me; are you?"

"The minute we 'officially' break up; every guy and girl in this school will line up for our phone numbers. Do you really want them at our house right now? We can't explain where we go or why; and for the record, stop patrolling on your own at night."

"No..."

"You have no right to refuse," Jedite snapped, pushing her against the wall. He didn't want anyone to hear what he had to say; it was too easy to make it look like they were an intimate couple, and she realized this as she tried to push him away. Smirking, he took her wrists and trapped them against his chest, her entire face turning bright red. "This was my battle from the very beginning, and to turn my back on it... let me fight, or I promise to make this more difficult."

"Jedite... wha-?" He leaned in, his mouth so close she thought he might actually kiss her. His eyes were so intense, and she couldn't break free of his tight grip on her waist and wrists.

"As I said... I'm not going to just hand you over to him... Without his memories, you're just another girl to him..."

"I'm not your girlfriend, Jedite, so why would you do that?"

"It's fun, and... well... you can't really stop me. The mere fact that I can restrain you with little effort, just proves that you're a long way from being able to fight on your own. Promise, Usagi... promise that you won't go on patrol alone anymore."

Usagi struggled, but it was only encouraging him more. If she didn't say yes, he truly was going to up the game on their 'girlfriend/boyfriend' act. "I promise," she gasped. Jedite smirked, pulling away as he ruffled her hair. He had a strong feeling, the moment Endymion had his full memories back, he was going to get his ass handed to him.

"I want you to break up with me," she demanded, but Jedite crossed his arms, tapping his chin in the process.

"On one condition." Usagi flinched... neither of them had really taken her homework problem seriously, but Jedite had been furious this morning, and she still felt it beneath the surface of his 'playboy' demeanor. "The day you defeat me in hand-to-hand or sword combat, I'll openly tell everyone, to include your friends at the arcade, that we're no longer dating."

"Are you insane?! That kind of training..."

"I guess we're not breaking up; are we..." he taunted, waving as the first bell rang.

* * *

Usagi had no idea what to do; her false relationship with Jedite seemed harmless on the surface, but... how the hell was she supposed to explain that to someone that had no idea what was going on in her life? She had no idea who Tuxedo Mask was, and she didn't want him thinking or believing that she couldn't make up her mind about her feelings. Jedite was so stubborn, and this was more than just a simple prank to him. He fully intended on keeping every male at Juuban High away from her, the bolder ones having taken the hint a long time ago when they had challenged him. Damn it... this sucked. Why was Jedite so set on this? It didn't make any sense to her. He knew her past, even the connection she had to Tuxedo Mask... so why?

As the day progressed, she heard rumors of a shrine and a six o'clock bus. Kids that rode that bus never came back, and judging from the expression on Jedite's face, she knew she had a right to worry. This wasn't normal, and if it were a mugging or hostage situation, someone would have notified the authorities. The bus would pull up, the passengers would get on, and the bus would vanish. Sneaking a newspaper from the teacher's lounge, Jedite and Usagi sat in an isolated section of the school yard during lunch.

She couldn't deny that Jedite had a valid reason for them appearing as a couple, but she cringed at how easy it was to fool everyone. The way he had challenged that Negaverse General last night spoke volumes, and rising to that level of skill... she struggled not to cry. She didn't want Jedite as a boyfriend, fake or not! Now that he had his full memories back, he was like a different person, more focused, and impossible to counter when he made up his mind on something. "How many buses have gone missing?" she asked, unable to do anything about her current situation.

"Five. It seems the bus doesn't operate on the weekends, only during the week when kids are going back and forth from school. There's a school next to the shrine, and it's a perfect spot for the Negaverse if they need large amounts of energy. Authorities have tried putting undercover agents on the buses, but like the missing students, they vanished as well."

"Do they have an idea about who or what's responsible?"

"They're blaming the owner and grand-daughter of the shrine, but without evidence, they can't press charges. Several raids and warrants have been issued to search the shrine, but all have proven unsuccessful. Flipping to the next page, Jedite froze, his hazel eyes going wide.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you have plans today?" he suddenly asked.

"Not really; why?"

"Can we head over there after school?"

Usagi sighed... she hadn't wanted to get involved with the Negaverse so soon after last night, but if students really were disappearing, then what choice did they have. Folding the newspaper, Jedite rested his back against a large oak, pulling Usagi closer. She tensed, but finally relaxed as she let him rest his head against her shoulder. Jedite only saw her as a younger sister or a close friend... nothing more and nothing less. He had been alone for so long, that every time he imagined her dying or the Negaverse taking her, it terrified him to the point that he was willing to tell the entire world that they were dating if he thought it would keep her close enough to protect her.

"I'll compromise," he suddenly whispered. "Find someone just as capable of protecting you... You have no idea how important you are, not just to Tuxedo Mask, but to 'everyone.'"

"I'm sorry for not talking to you," she relented, their fingers intertwining. Usagi did enjoy the friendship she had with him... they were close, and if she didn't have feelings for the masked fighter, she almost thought it was possible she could like Jedite.

"You didn't want us hurt; did you?"

"The nightmares are really bad... they don't change... it's like I was really there, on that battle field. I don't remember dying though... I feel pain, fear, and sometimes I see my dad... he's crying, and he looks so horribly alone and sad. He won't talk about mom, and I know he's conflicted about allowing us to fight. A normal father's only desire is to protect their child, and it hurts him to let me walk out that door every night."

"Is that why you hugged him this morning?"

"I was afraid that if I died; he'd never know how I felt in the end. He needed to hear those words... it's all I can give him."

"He's not the only one..." Usagi drifted to sleep, letting the breeze calm her. "Tuxedo Mask and I don't want you fighting either."

"I'm aware," she whispered. "I can't believe I thought you were that General. You're nothing like him. I didn't realize how different you were until I saw you fighting him yesterday. The Negaverse is cruel and dark, but you're kind and stupidly sappy."

"I am not!"

"Then break up with me."

"Not happening," he refused.

* * *

Jedite sensed the hostility the moment he stepped into the arcade, blue eyes tracking him as he found a booth and sat. Did Mamoru have his full memories back or not? Judging from the pure rage he saw directed at him; it was a definite no, and he couldn't help but smile. Even Usagi seemed startled at Mamoru's hostile aura, making this more amusing; if Mamoru didn't get a handle on his jealousy issues, he'd have a hard time stealing Usagi from him. He was so going to die for this, but he didn't care as he snatched Usagi's wrist and pulled her beside him.

"What are you doing?" she protested, feeling the spike of aggression across the room. It was so strong that she almost wanted to run... why did Mamoru even care who she was with? Their first encounter was humiliating enough... the second one was awkward... "I know why we pretend at school; but..."

"I already told you; I'm not going to just let him have you." Was he talking about Tuxedo Mask, or Mamoru? On the surface, one would think he didn't like her... and yet... he was always so aware of where she was, ignoring everyone else around him. Just like... Studying his face... she realized they had the same height, the same build, the same eyes... They were so... so blue... It was like he saw straight through her, and he wasn't happy with the way Jedite had a grip on her wrist.

"It doesn't work that way, and you know it," Usagi protested. "You're purposely picking a fight with him! I'm not your girlfriend, so cut it out!"

Jedite's smile only widened, his finger wrapping around her gold/silver locks. Knowing he was going to regret this later, he snatched her waist and pulled her as close as he could get her, his arm preventing her from fighting back. She was on the verge of slapping him, but this was too much fun. There had been rumor of a sleeping power inside of Endymion, and he started to believe it when the entire room began to shake, walls cracking... Glancing over his shoulder, he winked at Mamoru, his entire attitude a challenge.

She had been afraid of Mamoru in front of the jewelry shop... this was a thousand times worse. The very air around them was trembling with a violent rage... She turned her head to see Jedite wink at him, the blood draining from her face. Unable to stop herself, she glanced at Mamoru, gold flecks starting to show themselves in his blue eyes. Mamoru... without a mask, was perhaps the most terrifying individual she had ever come across. "Jedite... I want to go," she whimpered.

"Why? I'd rather order a drink and share it."

"Jedite... stop..." On the verge of tears, Jedite realized he might have taken his joke too far. Unlike her father, she didn't like to read people's thoughts or emotions, but if Mamoru's were as strong as the energy pulsing through the room, then she was extremely sensitive to it.

"I'll meet you there fifteen minutes till six."

"You're going alone?"

"If I stay; I'll only want to keep messing with him."

"Why would you do that?"

"It's fun?"

"You're not playing fair or nice, Jedite."

"What's your point?"

After he left, Motoki set a plate of french fries in front of her, but Usagi was too shaken up to touch them. "Isn't he staying with you guys, Usagi?"

"Yea."

"Then why is he acting like that?"

"He hates girls asking him out, so he thought it was a 'great' idea to tell everyone that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. No one knows that he's staying with us, and at the time I didn't really see the point of telling him no."

"And now?"

"He's stupidly overprotective, and he's got this insane belief that no guy at school has the right to date me." Sighing, she poked at her food... "I think I'm the first and only friend he's ever had... it makes it hard to stay mad at him... it's just... if I actually wanted to date someone... he's going to stop them. Jedite feels that if anyone's weaker than him, they're not capable of keeping me safe. He's such a sappy idiot..."

"It sounds like that you're really his girlfriend, then, and he has no intention of breaking up with you," Mamoru suddenly accused, startling both Motoki and Usagi. He rarely jumped into anyone's conversations, always sticking to himself. So, Motoki wasn't imagining it; Mamoru liked her.

"He doesn't; not unless I best him in combat, or someone proves that they're capable of keeping me safe."

"That's the stupidest idea..." Tossing down his wash cloth, Mamoru sat, his partially golden eyes forcing her to look at him. In the mood he was in, she had no way of resisting him. "Do you even know how to fight?"

"Uh... does pillow fighting count?"

Mamoru crossed his arms, clearly not amused at her horrible humor. "Do you want to learn?"

"You know how to fight?"

"He's one of the best in the country," Motoki confirmed.

"Aren't you still in high school?"

"What does age have to do with anything? You're either good or you're not."

Usagi felt conflicted. From their first encounter, neither of them had really gotten along, but that was mostly her fault. She had yet to apologize to him, and she felt like a spoiled brat. Why was it so hard to say a couple of words? _"I'm sorry."_ It sounded simple, but she sat frozen, still playing with her food. "What do you get out of it?"

"Three things... one, you start bringing your books and get caught up on your homework. If there's a test, I'll help you study. Second, you're not allowed to quit once you agree. And third... you kick that kid's ass and break up with him."

"We're not really dating..."

"That's not how it looks to everyone else, Usagi. Regardless of how he spins it; you're his girlfriend and the only way out of that relationship is to meet his demands."

"You make it sound like a ransom."

"If you're able to joke about it, then you're not as stupid as you let on."

"You... I almost wanted to apologize..."

"Oh really... you actually know how?" Furious, Usagi snatched her bag, but Mamoru shot out his foot and trapped her in, a small smile appearing at the corners of his mouth. "Apologies don't mean much... not if it's forced. Yes or no, Usagi? It's that simple; do you want to learn how to fight?"

On the surface, he seemed like a conceited jerk, but didn't she tell Jedite that there was more to a person than just the surface? If he really hated her, despite his biting accusations, would he have offered to help her? He seemed upset at the little game Jedite was playing, and he was fully prepared to turn the tables on her friend. "Can we add one more stipulation?" she asked, surprising Motoki and Mamoru. The fact that she was seriously considering his offer, confirmed his decision about her. That didn't mean he was going to make it easy, however. "Until I can hold my own against you, I don't want him to know that you're teaching me how to fight or helping with my grades."

"Are you crazy?" he smirked, unable to stop himself. Motoki couldn't recall a time when Mamoru had smiled... this girl was something else, and she was definitely better suited for him than Jedite. It just didn't seem to fit with those two. "I don't mind teaching you, but a man has his pride. There's not a chance in hell that I'd let you win."

"Who says I want you to? If I win, it's because I was better."

"I'll tell you what..." Mamoru challenged, leaning forward in his seat; "If you ever get good enough to actually hurt me; I'll take you anywhere in the country, no questions asked."

The gold was gone, his eyes that familiar blue that she liked so much. Perhaps it was better that she didn't come to the arcade with Jedite anymore... "I can't start today..."

Mamoru, knowing that she was Sailor Moon, had a feeling that she was investigating the Sendai Hill Shrine, but said nothing as she quietly stood, bowed and headed for the door. Pausing, she glanced at him... "I'm sorry." Stunned, he had nothing to say as she bolted out the door, her face several shades of red. She truly hated admitting that she was wrong, and Mamoru couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Motoki smiled, amazed that Usagi had somehow broken through Mamoru's defenses. No other girl had managed it... "She's definitely something else."

"Can't disagree on that one." In that moment, Motoki felt the offer of friendship from him, a softening of his expression as he stood and patted his shoulder.

"Mind not telling him," Mamoru asked, hoping Motoki would keep their secret.

"She doesn't belong with him... I'm not saying he's a bad kid or anything, but a simple prank should have ended at just that. She has the right to date anyone she wants, to fail or succeed because of her own choices."

Mamoru didn't explain that Jedite was probably dating her to keep anyone from accidentally figuring out who or what they were. Despite that... Motoki was right. It was easier to tell another person no.

* * *

Usagi, as she made her way to the shrine, couldn't stop herself from smiling. He was so different... Tuxedo Mask seldom talked to her, but he had that same level of intensity that she felt around Mamoru. Tuxedo Mask's eyes didn't have gold flecks in them, however. If he got mad, would they change colors like Mamoru's? It was insane to think that they were the same people, but both stirred strong feelings inside of herself that were terrifying and exciting at the same time. It was crazy... but she wanted to learn more about them... A warm breeze brushed against her cheeks, the ones that Tuxedo Mask had healed. The kind of power he had used... it should have frightened her, but she only felt happiness and acceptance.

He wasn't her enemy... with that in mind, she vowed to protect all the Sailor Guardians and the Four Generals, to keep them safe until Endymion could do so himself. The Generals were his protectors... if they had yet to awaken, and if Jedite was with her... she didn't want to think that the Negaverse might have found him already. Who was keeping him safe if one of the Generals was with her?

* * *

Jedite paused at the shrine stairs, torn between going home, and following through with his plan. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Whirling around, he almost shouted with happiness. Usagi didn't have the memories that he did, and he was absolutely terrified of climbing those stairs, knowing what he was possibly walking into. He had no choice... not if he was right about the girl in the newspaper. However, he couldn't deny that taking Usagi, knowing that she lacked the ability to fight, was irresponsible and dangerous.

"I'll teach you how to fight," he promised, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Won't that threaten your relationship as my boyfriend," she softly teased. Usagi didn't bring up the fact that Mamoru offered to teach her, but it might serve an additional purpose. Mamoru was over confident that she couldn't reach his level, and learning more than one style of combat wasn't a bad game plan.

"You're the only friend I have, Usagi. It's stupid that I'm letting you do this."

"You're an idiot," she gently scolded, giving him a sad smile despite her biting words. "Before last night, I would have done this without you; it's just the choice I decided upon several weeks ago."

"Usagi..."

"I know the enemy has power... that I'm possibly facing something bigger than myself. My nightmares... they're so much worse than a month ago... I can't sleep... all I see are your faces and I'm so afraid... I keep thinking that if I don't involve you, that if I let you have a 'normal' life, you won't get hurt or die."

"Our lives are not normal, Usagi. Even if we manage to stop the Negaverse, I don't think it'll stop there."

"Your visions are getting stronger," she sighed, knowing Jedite saw more than she felt.

"Usagi..."

"Yeah..."

"Have you ever thought to ask your dad for training?" To his knowledge, Sailor Moon had never existed until the last battle on Earth, and Saturn was beyond angry that he had little to no involvement in her life.

"My dad... He's a cop, Jedite..."

"Seriously... is that what you really think... Your telepathic abilities pale in comparison to his, not to mention, he's the most frightening person I've ever met."

"I think you missed the small earthquake inside that arcade today."

"You're saying that Mamoru isn't normal?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I haven't figured out what's up with him, but he's most definitely on the illogical and abnormal list."

"I'm not afraid of him, Usagi."

"It's your funeral," she foretold, both laughing as they climbed the stairs to the shrine.

"Back to your dad... I think he wants you to ask him. Any other parent would have tried to stop us, Usagi, but he's letting you do this. Please, just consider it."

"Why did you suddenly want to come here?" Usagi asked him.

"You saw the photos in the newspaper?"

"Yeah, of the old man and his grand-daughter."

"And?"

"You felt a connection to her..." Jedite nodded, the two of them climbing the stairs to the shrine. "She's the one you're looking for; isn't she?"

"I won't know until I see her... Usagi... I..."

She reached for his hand and stopped him, turning him around to face her. "Love... it's terrifying and we risk so much when we allow it to control us, but it's next to impossible to stop. As much as I understand why you don't want to end our charade, to let everyone think that we're a couple; that isn't the answer, nor will we find the other Guardians if we continue hiding from the truth of our own feelings. That girl, the one in your dreams... she brought you here... she needs you to find her, and if she really is at this shrine, then ignoring how you feel will kill her and us."

"I can't believe I'm allowing you to do this," Jedite sighed. Endymion was so going to kill him... if the Negaverse didn't do it first.

"Jedite, I won't lie. I'm afraid. This General, he isn't like the monster in that Jewelry store, and I think he's looking for someone... for you..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it strange how he looks like you? He ran away from that fight... why? The minute you faced him, the enemy knew who and where you were. Please, I don't want you to fight this one... please go home and I'll figure out what's going on with the six o'clock bus and the priestess."

Jedite had never really tried to understand this girl... not in the past. How had she become so amazingly strong? It wasn't on a physical level, but an emotional one. She knew she wasn't strong enough to fight this enemy, but she was willing to place his life above her own. Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity truly were one of a kind and it was even more imperative that he ensured their survival. "You're an idiot!" Usagi shouted, slapping him on the back of his head.

"Oww!"

"Why is your life more important than mine? Get that thought out of your head right now, or I really will send your ass home!" As they cleared the last step, they saw hundreds of girls lined up before the shrine, all of them wanting a love charm. "They're so foolish... Love isn't something you can find with a charm, but from making friends and getting to know people. It doesn't just magically happen."

"You're an odd one." Unaware that someone had heard, they turned, coming face-to-face with the shrine priestess. The newspaper did a horrible job at getting her picture.

"Jedite... you might have been right about the friend's concept being safer... She'll see right through your playboy act in two seconds." Usagi laughed... leaving him alone with her.

"Hey!" he shouted, but she was already gone. Looking at his watch, he realized they only had a few minutes left before the six o'clock bus. Usagi had already joined the passengers...

"You're not here for the charms, are you?" the priestess asked, studying this guy carefully.

"No... no we're not."

"I'd advise against riding that bus," she warned, but Jedite couldn't do that.

"That bus is the reason we came."

"You're not a cop."

"Nope."

Jedite turned to the bus stop, feeling the woman's hand grasp at his arm. "You have to stay off that bus," she hissed, her nails digging into his skin. Usagi had said the same thing, and he started to hesitate about not picking another day to do this.

"You always were amazing, Rei." Running away wasn't an option, and with a sad smile, he pulled away from her and joined Usagi at the bus stop.

* * *

Rei stared in disbelief as the blond teen ignored her warning. To make matters worse, he had looked at her as if he had found something only to lose it again. She had told police officers that she had no idea what was happening, but it wasn't the truth. There was a terrible evil taking those people; and as she watched the boy start to get on the bus... she couldn't just leave it alone.

This was perhaps the bravest thing she had ever done in her life, but her fire reading had shown this boy... if the darkness managed to obtain him, all of Japan would suffer for it. "Stop!" Jedite gaped at her, his eyes wide with panic.

"Get the hell off the bus!" he shouted, prepared to push her off when a black hole opened and sucked them in.

Screaming, she almost fell when he snatched her wrist and pulled her in, yanking her to the back of the bus and shoving her down beside Usagi. "Have you lost your mind!" Jedite shouted, unusually angry.

"Right back at you, idiot! I told you not to get on here!"

"I'm aware of how dangerous this is!"

"Are you?! You're the target they're after!"

"I don't understand," Jedite whispered, suddenly very pale. "Why would they want me?"

"Are you really asking that? You're saying you have no idea what she wants and why?"

"She..."

"Queen Beryl..."

"How do you know about her?" Jedite gasped, his entire body trembling in terror.

"The fire... the dreams... You're an extremely powerful psychic... If she managed to turn you; how dangerous will you become?"

Jedite had no idea what to say... wishing he had listened to his instincts to run. Usagi had begged him to stay out of this... Rei had told him... she had even risked her life to pull him off the bus. "I'm such an idiot!"

"I have to admit... Endymion's youngest general... Sailor Moon... I'm going to enjoy watching you rip her to shreds." The Negaverse General suddenly appeared at the front of the bus, an evil smile on his face.

Jedite backed away, only to have Usagi and Rei step in front of him, bravely standing between him and the Negaverse General. "Stay out of this fight," Usagi commanded. Lifting her locket: "MOON PRISM POWER!" Normally she wouldn't reveal herself in front of an enemy like this, but if they got their hands on Jedite, it wouldn't matter regardless. He knew who she was, where she lived... His memories alone... she didn't want to kill him... Suddenly the glass window shattered, a cloaked figure landing beside her.

"Tuxedo Mask? How did you-?" she whispered.

"This wasn't the only bus they took. I hopped on the second one and jumped to this one."

"Thanks."

"You're aware that we're in the heart of their territory; right?"

"I didn't exactly have much of a choice. Jedite... he's the one they're after."

"I'm not sure if that's the kind of lottery I'd want to win," he joked.

"Very funny," Jedite snapped.

"As much as I'd like to play; let's hold that off. Queen Beryl wants that kid, and out of the four, he's the easiest to control."

He felt Rei start to put something on his arms and shoulders. "Stay still," she whispered. "I'm not saying you'll need these, but..." As she continued putting scrolls all over his back, he kept her shielded from the enemy's eyes.

"How strong are they?"

"I'm not going to lie," she whispered, already moving to his legs. "He's not a regular demon... That one has a tremendous amount of dark energy, purposely created for possession. The body was only until it found the target it was designed for... you... once the power feeds into you, she'll have a direct connection and that's not a fight I'd wish on anyone. The moment she takes full control... these scrolls are protection spells to shield your soul. Once the last one falls off...

"Promise me something," he pleaded, his hand reaching to hold hers.

"It's a bit late to ask for my phone number," she teased.

"I never did get my priorities straight... Usagi... she won't do what we both know needs to happen. If they don't find a way to stop the possession... once the last scroll burns off... I'll destroy everything that I want to protect... please, don't let that happen."

"I guess I'll have to add several more protection scrolls; to buy them the time that they need." Moving to his front, she acted as if she were afraid, clinging to Jedite for protection, her hands quickly and quietly placing scrolls anywhere she could.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon had turned their backs to one another, struggling to fight off the tiny monsters crawling and reaching for them. Unlike the humans the enemy often tried to possess, these monsters were from the dark world, their only purpose to eat and destroy. "These are not what I had in mind for a pet!"

He couldn't stop himself from smiling, amazed at much she had grown in the past month. Despite her lack of experience, she never gave up.

"I've had enough of this." Snapping his fingers, black energy bands shot from every direction, binding and holding them in place. The tiny monsters sniffed at their legs, but they suddenly vanished. The Negaverse General grabbed Sailor Moon's hair and yanked her head back. "I already know that you'll try to save him... this possession is different than the ones we used on those worthless humans. It's painful and every part of him is burned from the inside out. The harder he resists her... the more painful it becomes. Your friend..." he chuckled, stroking her cheek, amused at the anger staring back at him. "He dies the moment she takes full control. The only thing that will remain are the memories... the knowledge he had. He's the one that will find the other three Generals, the Sailor Guardians, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the Silver Crystal."

The same dark bands that kept them bound, were around Jedite and Rei as well, the General laughing as he closed the distance between them. "She said you were the youngest, but she never mentioned how stupid you were. Sailor Moon more than likely would have died if she had come alone, but Beryl wouldn't have obtained her main target. The clone began to melt, dark tendrils reaching for an entering Jedite's body. Jedite screamed, struggling to get away, but he couldn't stop it from taking over his body, every muscle in his body on fire. His hazel eyes immediately turned pitch black, the bands releasing him as he collapsed to the floor of the bus.

"Jedite, you have to fight it!" Rei shouted. "Please... you have someone you were looking for! You have someone to protect! Everything that you wanted... everything that you loved... all of that is here, right in front of you!" For a moment his eyes flickered a familiar hazel... "Rei..." he gasped. Another wave of dark energy rushed through his body...

"Let go of him!" Rei screamed, a red symbol appearing on her forehead. He was fighting... not because of Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask, but for her. She couldn't let the darkness have him... "MARS PLANET POWER!" She was bathed in a ball of red fire, her clothes burning away and changing to a short red dress and high heels. On her forehead was a gold tiara and a red stone in the center. Without thinking, she threw a fire scroll on his forehead, making it impossible for him to move or hurt anyone.

Jedite roared in agony, tears sliding down his face as she knelt and gently wiped them away. "Please... do what I asked."

"You're still human," she whispered. "Do you remember what I said... the protection scrolls, until the last one burns away, we can still save you. For your friend's sake... for mine... you have to fight."

"How much do you remember?" he asked, wanting to touch her, afraid of what might happen if he did.

"I remember your face... only I think our roles were reversed. You were crying, holding me before everything went dark."

"I made you a promise... we promised to find one another... in the next life."

"I'd hate to think that I'd lose you the minute we kept that promise."

No longer bound, Sailor Moon dropped beside them, sliding back his golden hair. "You're such an idiot... For someone with so much combat experience, you make the stupidest decisions." Sailor Mars started to leave them alone, but Sailor Moon stopped her. "He's searched for you almost his entire life... As close as we are; I'm not the one he needs."

"You never stop surprising me," Tuxedo Mask said, moving to the front of the bus. Thankfully all the people that had gone with them were unconscious. How were they themselves not asleep?

* * *

Sailor Mars had no idea what to say or do for the kid... a part of her knew who he was, and it hurt to think that she might lose him, not knowing the answers to her dreams. Was he the reason why she never felt any connection to other boys? For the moment, they were safe, the bus drifting above the ground, and away from the demons that scurried on the ground below. Shifting her weight, her back pressed against one of the seats, she placed Jedite's head against her lap, her touch soothing him as he slept. Every so often, one of the protection scroll would light up and fall off...

"How long will those last?" Sailor Moon asked, her eyes focused on the darkness in front of them.

"If they continue at the same rate that they are now... two days. If he gives in and lets her take full control... less than 24 hours."

"Why did she think he was the weakest of the four?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"He's the youngest of the group; is that not what the General said." Tuxedo Mask answered.

"Age has nothing to do with how strong or weak we are," she said. "I want to know why she assumes that he's the easiest target of the four; it's important."

Sailor Moon truly hated reading someone's mind, but this wasn't a normal situation, and she'd rather have him hate her for the rest of her life, than to lose him to the Negaverse. He had his full memories back... the answer she needed was hidden inside of him, and she was going after it.

"Sailor Moon... stop!" Not liking the look in her eyes, Tuxedo Mask grabbed and wrapped his arms around, ignoring the direction their bus was headed. She was so impossibly quiet right now... he knew that expression... how often had he seen it when he stared at his reflection in the mirror? Regardless if they managed to save Jedite or not... the enemy had scored a solid hit this time. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"My father would most likely do what you're doing; another's mind is dangerous territory... our pasts, from what little I've managed to gain from our dreams or nightmares were violent and painful. He has a tremendous amount of combat training, suggesting that he's fought stuff like this for a long time. The answer we need to save him is probably before anyone knew him... Jedite... when my dad found him... was feral... angry, and rejecting the entire world. If the enemy had wanted to take him... her statement would have been truer then than it is now."

"It's such a silly game now... the entire boyfriend/girlfriend thing... I'd gladly keep playing it... just to see him smile. Every time a girl tried to ask him out, unaware that we weren't dating, he'd shoot them down. I think he was more afraid of love than any of us... The foster homes were cruel... they hurt him... he was cold... and he was hungry... Repeatedly he faced rejection; he didn't want to believe in it anymore. Our first day of class, he was more worried that I'd hate him than our battle with that monster. He was afraid of losing what he already had; that he didn't dare search for the real thing, the one person that he had kept close, buried inside of his heart and mind. I saw his face when he opened that newspaper, the shock... the raw emotion... he was in so much pain, the images so real that I had to shut him out."

"My past life wasn't any different..." Jedite spoke, surprising all of them. None of them had realized he had regained consciousness, his eyes a mixture of black and hazel. "I take that back; it was a lot worse."

Turning his head into Rei's arm, he took a deep breath, struggling to focus. Beryl was still trying to take control of him, and he had to tell them while he still had the mental strength. "I was four or five... I can't really remember the exact age. Earth wasn't exactly like the other Planets... humans... well they were often more concerned about individual survival rather than family or friendship. There was plague and famine... Entire villages were wiped out... My parents... they weren't as bad off as other families, but as money became harder to obtain, food harder to grow, they started to sale their children to slave markets. It's ironic... that our current lives seem so similar to the past. My older brother was the first to vanish... I was the last... It seemed my parents had stopped feeling the guilt and only cared at the luxury the money provided.

"I was no better than a dog or a horse at an auction... people touching and poking at my flesh to see if I was even worth a piece of copper. If I cried or struggled, I starved. They couldn't hit me... not if they wanted to keep the value up. It was on the third day of the auctions that I was found... The Soldiers flooded the market, arresting most of the traders and freeing the slaves and children sold to them. Even though I was free... I had no way of obtaining anything legally; so, I turned to stealing. It was my older brother that caught me, but when he found me, I was completely savage, killing anything and everything that got too close. I didn't even have the ability to talk."

Jedite felt something hot drip against his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw her crying... He had never told Rei about any of that... Jedite was so afraid she'd hate him for that past... "You make it hard not to love you all over again," he whispered, falling back asleep.

"We need to find a way out of here," Sailor Moon said, determined to save them both. If they lost Jedite, they might as well lose Rei as well. She might not remember the past, but the powerful bond between them had already reforged itself.


	4. Mirrors of The Past

Mirrors Of The Past

Chapter Three

* * *

Jedite had become far too quiet, no longer aware of Rei or Usagi at his side. His body temperature had dropped, and it was only a matter of hours before he finally collapsed. Tuxedo Mask had never actually seen this kind of possession before; most humans were simply stripped of their life energy and turned into slaves. Only a select few were turned into a demon general... ones that had some kind of special power like Jedite possessed. Usagi was his connection to the present, while Rei was tied to his past. Without them, he'd have given in almost from the very beginning. It surprised him that Jedite had lasted this long. If Beryl had found him a month ago... he quickly dismissed the thought... That was a month ago, and this was now... the end result was the same if they failed to stop her from taking control of him.

Watching the result of Jedite's friendship with Usagi, he started to re-think the necessity for having people like her in his life... refusing to give up on him as one struggled between the light and darkness. Watching Jedite now, he wondered if he would have lasted this long... if Jedite was the weakest link, then he had a new respect for the kid... something he didn't give to just anyone.

"I never thought that I'd see you looking at me like that..." Jedite chuckled, his voice barely a whisper. At first he thought he was talking to Usagi or Rei, but his gaze was looking directly at him. "You don't want her to know who you are; do you?" his gaze shifted to Sailor Moon, hating the sadness in her eyes. He had tried so hard to make her laugh again, and it was his fault that she was about to close herself off entirely.

"I'm just a man behind a mask; if she's too shallow to accept the real person, then I have no need to tell her."

"You're wanting her to choose... isn't that a bit harsh?"

Tuxedo Mask shrugged... He wanted the same kind of friendship that Usagi had with Jedite, but not because he was the masked hero. His interaction with Usagi at the arcade and the jewelry store had been very real, no pretenses, and it was far better than the stupid girls that saw only the superficial qualities that didn't define who or what he was. "I've never seen her with anyone other than you... doesn't she have other friends?"

"I never thought to ask..."

"You're an idiot," Tuxedo Mask sighed, taking his cloak and covering Jedite's shivering body. "How anyone believed your charade; I'll never understand?"

"People are easy to manipulate; besides, I did her a favor. There were far too many bets going on in the locker rooms; it was pissing me off."

"That's nothing new," Sailor Moon scoffed. "What was the final total before you self-proclaimed yourself as my boyfriend?"

"$1,000."

"That's it..." Jedite and Rei started laughing; Tuxedo Mask found the entire idea insulting, and she seemed to pick up on this as she gave him a strained smile. "How long were we supposed to date anyway?"

"Actually, becoming your boyfriend wasn't the bet... scoring was."

"Scoring- like a report card?"

Tuxedo Mask wasn't certain if he wanted to kill Jedite, or shake his hand. "Is she naturally like this?" he demanded.

"No... she's worse... She's so damn oblivious that she never seems to take a hint that a guy wants more than a casual conversation with her. They ask for a quickie, and she sets up a study session in the library. If they try to put an arm around her shoulder, she thinks they're sick and takes them to the nurses office. Need I say more..."

"Don't they have magazines in public schools?" Rei asked her, stunned at how vulnerable Usagi was. She truly didn't seem to understand that human males were just as dangerous as the demon trying to possess and kill Jedite.

"I guess so..."

"Do you read any of them?"

"I haven't picked up a single book in six months... why would I want to read a boring magazine?"

Jedite almost forgot how much pain he was in, enjoying the pure horror on Tuxedo Mask's face. "I don't want her breaking up with you," he suddenly blurted out, Usagi paling visibly.

"We're not dating!" she hissed dangerously.

"I know that... you know that... everyone on this bus knows that... I DON'T WANT YOUR SCHOOL KNOWING THAT!"

"That's so stupid... Why does everyone just assume that I'm a prime target for assault or something?"

Tuxedo Mask and Jedite both openly glared at her... Was she really that bad? Granted, she didn't know how to fight, and a lot of boys had started paying attention to her, but she just thought it was the change in her hair color. "You act like I have a lot of time or something... Even if I wasn't 'dating' you... I could never tell any of them yes. How would I explain why I'm so tired every morning, or why I suddenly have to take off if we're watching a movie or eating dinner...? And most importantly, I can't guarantee that I won't have to watch him die."

Jedite sighed... reaching for her hand and holding it. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. "If it's any consolation, I never followed orders in the past either."

"And you somehow made General despite that? I'm starting to doubt the wisdom of your 'so-called' Prince." Jedite suddenly laughed, unable to stop himself, amazed that he was even capable. "Oh my god... the moment he realizes who he is... I hope... I really and truly hope he remembers what you just said."

"You're impossible..." With a terrible sadness, she stood and walked away, her eyes settling on the darkness below.

"So if you're supposedly dating Usagi... does that mean I don't have to give you my phone number?" Rei teased. Jedite quickly grasped her hand, shaking his head back and forth violently.

"That's just a stupid charade for school."

"Rei does have a point... you put on quite the show at the arcade?" If Sailor Moon had heard what they were joking about, she might have realized who he was... but she had shut them out, struggling to find a way to save him.

"Hey... I put a stipulation in there... two of them in fact. I doubt seriously she has the ability to best me in combat... however, if someone stronger took my place... then I'm more than happy to 'openly' break up with her."

"That still leaves her vulnerable at school. I think it's the perfect protection for her."

"You are so not playing nice," Jedite complained.

* * *

Sailor Moon tried to recall her battle at the Jewelry Store. Like Jedite, that monster had tried to take control of those humans, but it wasn't a full possession. All she could remember was the knife in his hands... all those people... everything else was a blank. Jedite was unconscious again, and she didn't want to wake and ask him questions that he might not remember at this point. Her head hurt, and she was exhausted from the lack of sleep. There were only a couple of protection scrolls left, and she was no closer to figuring it out than she was several hours ago.

"Hey..." Trapped in her own thoughts, she didn't sense Tuxedo Mask until he brushed a gentle hand against her cheek, his blue eyes studying her with a mixture of sadness and concern. "We're not exactly the best at conversation, but..."

"You usually run off as soon as you bop some demon on the head," she agreed. "I wish..."

"Usagi... I can't help if you don't openly speak your mind."

"It's just... Jedite's the only one that remembers what happened that night, and he hasn't regained consciousness since the last time we talked to him."

"You're talking about the jewelry store."

"I've not had to deal with that again, not on that level, and usually if I kill the monster, they get their energy back to the unconscious humans."

"How did you kill the one from the jewelry store?"

"That's just it... I don't know! Jedite was going to kill everyone, but..."

He recalled a silver light... and when he went back, everyone was alive, and the monster was gone. Was it that simple? His power was for gold and for healing... she had stopped the Negaverse from stealing their energy and possessing them. "Rei..." Tuxedo Mask called out, the Fire Guardian looking up at him with tired eyes. She was almost at her limit, but she had yet to complain. "What is Jedite's power?"

"It's similar to my own; however, unlike myself, he's not tied to a planet. His is just raw, psychic power. It's hard to explain, but essentially we're capable of seeing visions of the past, present or future... I can also see a person's natural energy. Jedite's was green... mine is red... yours is gold... and Sailor Moon's is silver."

"We can save him," Tuxedo Mask blurted out, Sailor Moon and Mars looking at him with hopeful expressions. If her power was anything like his own, she simply had to draw it out and channel it into Jedite. "Sailor Moon, that night, you essentially performed a mass exorcism. While your focusing on the demon, I'm going to focus on repairing his damaged arteries and organs."

"The two of you can do that?" Rei gasped.

"It's not something I openly talk about," Tuxedo Mask snapped, instinctively going on the defensive.

"I'm not judging," she quickly explained, noting his guarded expression. "The kind of energy you're going to need is enormous. Losing Jedite is bad enough, but..."

"I'll do it," Sailor Moon declared, her eyes blazing with determination. "I refuse to give him to her! Even if we do die; if she manages to turn him, a lot of people will die, to include the other Guardians and Generals. We can't let that happen!"

There were only a couple of protection scrolls left, one of them starting to burn as Jedite tiredly opened his eyes. "Rei..." Jedite whimpered, his fingers touching her long hair. "I'm not sure if I ever said it in the past, but... just in case... the pain was worth finding you. I don't... I don't want to kill anyone..." Every muscle in his body was on fire, and Beryl was showing no signs of relenting. She wanted his mind, uncaring that she'd destroy his body in the process. She'd simply repair it once the human part of himself had been completely burned away. "I'm so scared..." he cried, unable to stop it this time. "I've seen what happens when they manage to possess someone... I won't know you anymore, not in the same way. I'll laugh as I kill everyone."

"Jedite... you're not a quitter," Tuxedo Mask said.

"There's only two people that have the power to save me... I heard you talking about it. Your power isn't enough... Sailor Moon's power is equally necessary."

The last scroll started to burn, and Jedite screamed. With a burst of dark energy, he threw them back, his eyes completely black now. Tuxedo Mask charged him, pinning him back to the floor. "Sailor Moon, you have to figure this out and now!"

Rubbing her forehead, she tried to remember... Jedite was dying and they'd have to kill the thing that was attempting to steal his body. "I'm not giving up..." Jumping up, she rushed over to him, her hands gently touching Jedite's burnt arms. Closing her eyes, she focused on that night, the way she had felt, and reached for the power locked away inside of her. It wasn't like Tuxedo Mask's power, but soft and peaceful, a silver light exploding all around them, quickly joined with a golden one. For the first time... the darkness vanished, bathed in a gold and silver light that destroyed any and every demon that it touched.

Just as the last scroll started to fall, Jedite collapsed, the color of his skin gradually returning to normal. While Tuxedo Mask kept Jedite locked to him, his power healing the burns and lacerations on his skin, Sailor Moon searched for the darkness that was trying to keep control of its host... if she retreated now, it would just attack him again, and she'd not have enough energy to try a second time. _"I won't let you have him!_ _"_

Jedite wrapped himself in their warmth, free of pain for the first time in several hours. With a final surge of power; Sailor Moon released everything that she had and poured it into him; "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

Combined as one, they felt the demon leave his body, Sailor Moon collapsing almost immediately. Tuxedo Mask searched every muscle, every artery, leaving nothing to chance. It was impossible to stand, Tuxedo Mask far too weak to fight. "We've got company!" Mars shouted, swerving away from a wave of dark energy. "I'm not sure what the two of you did, but you pissed them off!"

Jedite jerked awake, startled at the condition of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. He probably needed more time to recover, but if he didn't get up, they weren't going to survive. _"Saturn... I'm not exactly very good at praying to a god, but... I'm not sure if I'm doing this right... we need your help!"_

"Can you drive the bus?" Sailor Mars asked him, red flames swirling around her feet.

Jumping into the driver's seat, he started to fly through the horde of demon's rushing at them, Mars creating a fire barrier around them. Anything that touched it was incinerated, but how long could she keep that up? "Of all the times to leave my sword at home!" he complained, turning the wheel as a blast of energy fired at them. Beryl was playing for keeps now... If she couldn't have them, she had no intentions of allowing any of them to leave the dark realm alive. If she only knew... the one person that she wanted... was on the bus completely incapacitated.

Regaining consciousness, trembling from exhaustion, Sailor Moon looked at Jedite. "What's happening..."

"She sent the welcoming party," Jedite joked, shielding his face as a bunch of demons broke through the windows. Sailor Moon barely had any power left, but she didn't hesitate to use it... calling forth a weapon that surpassed any sword Jedite had ever touched.

His eyes widened, watching the sword cut through three demons. "Usagi... you're something else." Laughing hysterically, he charged, uncaring of the blood that showered the inside of the bus. He couldn't believe it was happening all over again, fighting against hopeless odds, but he wasn't about to give up, not after they had stopped Beryl from taking control of him. The minutes ticked by, an hour... two; soon they tired, unable to continue.

Suddenly the dark sky parted, a black whirlwind lifting and tossing the monsters away from the bus, Mars and Jedite. The demons shrank back, far more terrified of the shadow that descended upon them, his weapon swinging in a powerful arc. As terrifying as he was, Mars felt relieved to see him... he wasn't evil... he wasn't good... he simply was and she finally collapsed, to exhausted to fight any more. Jumping on the bus, Saturn took one glance at the unconscious humans and the weakened conditions of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. The only one that seemed alert and ready to fight was Jedite, but there were haunting shadows in his eyes that he rather not talk about... not for a long... long time. "Drive through," Saturn ordered.

Jedite didn't know if they'd find any of the other buses... the only people they had managed to save were the ones that suddenly reappeared back in the real world, several officers descending upon them as the radio blared back to life. "Take care of it," Jedite nodding without complaint. Saturn knew the kid was barely hanging on... "Did you want to forget?"

"I'm half tempted to tell you yes... However... I don't think that they deserve that kind of gratitude... Your daughter... I never fully appreciated her before... I just thought... well it's stupid really... the Earth Princesses were selfish and spoiled brats... she's not anything like them... none of the Sailor Guardians were. I'm sorry."

Taking Usagi and Rei, Saturn vanished, leaving Jedite to explain to the authorities about the six o'clock bus. Out of the eight that vanished, three on the last day... there's was the only one to suddenly return. To keep Tuxedo Mask out of the paper or jail, Jedite took and hid his mask, his cloak tossed out one of the windows. To anyone that looked at him, he seemed like a regular business man or college student.

Several hours later, Tuxedo Mask woke to find himself in a hospital, Jedite not far away. "What happened?"

"Divine intervention..." Jedite refused to explain further, tossing him his mask back. "I didn't think you wanted the cops figuring out who you were."

"I suppose I owe you."

"Are you serious?" Jedite snapped. "After what the two of you did... There's no way that I can ever repay the debt that I owe." Jedite ran tired fingers through his blond hair, needing to go home, but afraid to face her or the reality of what had almost happened. He might really have to have Saturn take that away from him. "Just in case... look... Usagi... she's not as tough as she pretends. Before Sailor Moon... before the nightmares... she was happy, and she had a lot of friends. Her grades were the highest in Japan, but now... it's like she no longer cares, and this last incident might push her over the edge. Your perhaps the only person that can keep her from falling apart..."

"Tuxedo Mask, you mean?"

"No... as much as she appreciates his help... she wants the man behind the mask, a 'normal' human."

"Are you breaking up with her?"

"As much as I want to say yes... she needs to honor the demands I made. At school, I won't change my story. There's going to come a time when she won't have our help and she needs to have a way of defending herself. However, outside of school... as long as she has adequate protection... I'll back off."

"No offense, is that all this is... just a charade?"

"I've never taken it beyond that... She's so damn vulnerable... I'm nothing compared to the other Generals, but in my own way... I'm keeping her safe."

* * *

She found herself in a soft bed, her light turned on... bolting awake, gasping for breath... she looked around, afraid to see the demons or shadows jumping out at her. The last thing she remembered was killing that demon... purging Jedite of any dark power that might try to take him over. Her body had yet to recover, and it took all her strength to stand and make her way to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was her father, a cup of hot chocolate already in front of her chair. She had no idea if he was angry or not, but her energy was far too low to make a run for it. "You have a lot of questions; ask them." He knew she wasn't in the habit of reading another's mind, his included. It was slightly irritating, but she was half Lunarian, and they valued privacy in a way that Saturians did not. Telepathy was a normal method of communication for his kind, and he wasn't about to change, regardless of how uncomfortable it made someone.

"Jedite... Rei... Tuxedo Mask..."

"They're alive. I take it that he hasn't told you his real name; why?"

"I didn't ask and I don't want him to."

"You're definitely like your mother," he sighed, taking a drink of his coffee. It startled Usagi that he had even mentioned her... it wasn't a safe topic around him... ever.

"Did she die?"

She saw the firm set of his jaw, the trembling of his hands as he struggled to form the words to answer her. "It's a lot more complicated than that. Let's just say I'm not allowed to see her... not until this is finished."

"The fight with the Negaverse?"

"I have no idea."

"I didn't die like the others; did I?"

"No."

"Why don't I remember what happened?"

"You asked to forget; it was your one of your final requests."

"Were you always my dad?"

"Do you honestly think anyone has the ability to handle you right now?"

"Good point," she admitted. "You're not human; are you?"

"Now you're just insulting me."

Usagi smiled, surprised to see him doing the same. It wasn't very often that the two of them joked around anymore, but it was a nice change of pace. "Jedite said that you were a good fighter."

"You're a lot better than you think... However, I don't think the techniques that you learned from the other guardians were efficient when faced against opponents like high ranking demons, or Queen Beryl."

"I don't want them fighting anymore."

"You can't protect them that way and you know it."

"Jedite will never forget what happened... not unless you rip it out of him. I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm weak, and I'm selfish... If I had simply continued fighting the way I had been, the Negaverse would have never gotten a hold of him. I'd really like to learn how to fight, but... I can't involve my friends or family anymore."

Just as she was about to stand, an invisible force slammed down against her shoulders, pinning her in place. "That's exactly how Earth lost the first time... The reason you saved Jedite was because of that friendship. The harder you push others away, the easier you'll make this for the enemy, and I'd rather not drop my death scythe a third time, Usagi. No one, not even the other gods, will survive it this time. You're not the only one that feels a certain level of failure Usagi... I have several Guardians and three Generals that I have yet to locate, and the Negaverse is moving at a rate that even I'm struggling to keep up with. One wrong move... if they manage to acquire any of them... it's game over."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Usagi wasn't certain, and before she said yes or no, she decided she'd rather think about it before giving him answer. Knowing he had the ability to read her mind, she said nothing else, washed her cup, and returned to her room. That night, she chose not to patrol, hoping the enemy wouldn't try to attack any more of her classmates or friends.

* * *

While in the Negaverse, two months had passed in the real world, making it almost impossible for the victims to catch up on their class work. Even Motoki seemed shocked to see him walking through the arcade doors, the man unable to stop himself from crushing him in a uncomfortable bear hug. Leaving out most of the details, he mentioned that he was one of the six o'clock bus victims, and just like that, he was once again working at the arcade. Sleep was almost impossible at that point, his mask lying near his bed.

The Silver Crystal no longer seemed important to him, recent events having left its mark. Jedite hadn't explained how they had gotten home, and he didn't push it. How could he when the kid was barely hanging on to his sanity? His entire body felt drained, but he had no regrets about saving Jedite. He hadn't expected the kid to thank him, but Jedite wasn't like the people of his past. This city... his entire life had turned towards the unreal and impossible... the people were different and special... Motoki had no special powers... he was a 'normal' human, and yet he welcomed everyone with a smile.

Even though he now knew Sailor Mar's identity; he had yet to reveal who he was to Sailor Moon. It seemed she still didn't want to know... In a way he was thankful... As Mamoru and Usagi, he had a chance of being himself and the dreams had stopped the moment he had figured out that she was Sailor Moon and the woman with silver hair and eyes. The Silver Crystal was no longer relevant at this point; he only wanted to find it to find her. As life returned to normal, he noticed the changes in Jedite and Usagi almost immediately. They still hung out after school, but they were quieter... Usagi would stay behind at the arcade, and Jedite would make his way towards the Sendai Hill Shrine.

The second change was her lack of interest in video games or conversation, her mind focused solely on school or nightly patrols. She didn't even bother fighting with him any longer... nor did she make eye contact with him. Jedite had mentioned that this might happen, but it seemed that Jedite was just as closed off as she was. Even a single night was more than enough time to make him understand the reality of what had happened, of how close to death he had come... Mamoru was at a loss on how to approach the problem... He still hadn't figured out how they had gotten home, and Jedite wasn't exactly talking to anyone. Watching the two of them was painful... They'd eat their food and then separate.

As much as he wanted to recall his past, he had a stronger desire to help Usagi and Jedite. How did he handle this when neither of them were talking? Even crying was better than what they were doing. Twelve years ago, his entire past had been taken from him, but that hadn't bothered him so much as the lack of connection he had towards his family. Having seen how close Usagi and Jedite had been, regardless of the ridiculous lies he had told; he had wanted it with a terrifying intensity. He didn't want to see them losing that. Why did it seem so important to help them?

With the defeat of the Negaverse General and their escape from the dark realm, everything had fallen silent. As much as he wanted to continue their little feud, he just didn't have the motivation... not when he saw the empty shell she had become. She didn't bother to smile or laugh anymore, Jedite just as worn down. If only Beryl knew how hard she had hit these two... she might have decided to send her entire army out.

As much as he had wanted to trust Jedite... the kid lacked the ability to protect Usagi at the moment. Did Jedite assume that she was staying home at night, that she had stopped patrolling just because the Negaverse was quiet? Every night he silently watched over her; she had gotten faster, stealthier... if she had cried after that night, no one spoke of it. Every friend that she had, she pushed away, ignoring her father's warning, and the only reason she hadn't done so with Tuxedo Mask was because she had no idea who he was. Not one time did she call out to him, nor did he expect her to as the days turned to weeks, and the weeks into months.

He thought the two of them might snap out of it, but after two months of silence, he knew they weren't getting better. Enough was enough. At the rate they were going, they might as well raise a white flag and allow the Negaverse to march right in and take over. "You're worried about her," he heard Motoki mention. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since she walked in, her text books lying unopened on the table. "Jedite stopped coming a few days ago..."

Damn it! Did Rei and Jedite assume that they were the only ones hurting? Why were they allowing her to deal with this on her own? A couple of days later, he realized why. If anyone other than Jedite was around, she laughed and smiled, only falling into silence when she was left alone again. It was a brave show that she put on... Mamoru had no idea that watching her would cause him so much pain... Unlike her, he had never had friends, so he had no idea what it was like to lose or push them away. Despite pushing them away, she was protecting them, so afraid of seeing them hurt that she'd rather continue the way she was. She wanted Jedite's life to return to normal, for Rei not to fight... While on patrol, she was determined and focused...

Eventually the Negaverse would attack; she wasn't ready to deal with them... none of them were. It was the last change that had him freezing in place, the final key to unlocking a past he had given up on just after their return home. Her hair had completely turned silver, her eyes no longer blue either. Four months after their return from the dark world, she walked into the arcade with it completely down... Everything just snapped into place, and the fog that had always blocked him from the dreams and past lifted, as if it had never been there in the first place.

He had no idea how long he had stared at her, immobile, not until he felt Motoki tapping on his shoulder, a tray of food in his hands. "As much as I'd like to see her dating you... she's turned literally everyone down that's asked recently. Not even Jedite's trying anymore."

"They were never dating in the first place," Mamoru snapped, agitated that everyone was giving up on her. It's exactly what she wanted, and he had had enough. Unlike Jedite, the return of his memories was painless, and without hesitation he prepared a bowl of ice cream and poured several layers of chocolate on top.

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"You never gave her enough. When was her birthday, anyway?"

"Several weeks ago."

"Why am I the only one that finds something wrong with that? Why the hell am I the only that seems worried about her?"

Startled at his angry outburst, silver eyes drifted towards them. Why was he yelling? She sensed his rising anger and frustration, but Mamoru was impossible to read; there was just something special about his mental barriers, as if he had created them at an early age, the walls so thick that he didn't have to focus on keeping them up even when his guard was down. "Everyone's leaving them alone... that's the last thing anyone needs to do when someone's depressed like they are. Who used to hang out with her... before Jedite?"

"Naru and Umino, but that was several months before Jedite. I almost thought she was starting to bounce back, but... look, as much as I'd like to see her smile again, I bet an entire month's rent that she refuses to open up to you like everyone else."

"That girl needs a friend, not a boyfriend. She's so used to pushing everyone away; that's not what she needs and I'm not going to give it to her."

"Mamoru, you're not exactly a people person. One wrong word, and you could easily crush her."

"I'm the only person that seems to care about doing something," Mamoru snapped, taking the ice cream to her table. She had heard everything; he was grateful that he finally had her attention; it didn't matter how he got it. At first she simply stared at the bowl in front of her... "Usually a person eats their ice cream before it melts."

"I don't understand."

Reaching for a spoon, he quickly filled it with ice cream and popped it in her mouth, her eyes going wide with shocked pleasure. "Lesson number one... eat, swallow, and do it again. We haven't fought in so long, that I'm starting to feel neglected," he taunted. A sad smile curved at the edges of her mouth, but she didn't rise to the bait like he had hoped. "Look, I read somewhere that girls like chocolate. Eat it so we can make up and start fighting again." His humor was so bad that she couldn't help but giggle.

"Aren't you suppose to discourage this kind of thing?" she teased, struggling not to laugh. He was giving her so much of his time and effort, but Mamoru wasn't the type to give up when he decided on something.

"You're really causing us a problem..." he sighed... "Do you have any idea how much we're going to throw away because of your change in appetite? Please... take pity and order a hamburger or three."

It was so easy... Unable to stop herself, she laughed, startling everyone that had become familiar with the sad and silent blond. Tapping her nose with a finger... he gave her a gentle smile. "That's the girl I remember..."

"I'll get fat," she protested, eating his offered spoon of chocolate and ice cream. Her eyes grew wide, as if she realized the amount of fudge coating her cake and ice cream. "How..."

"You don't like it?"

"That's not it," she protested, reaching for the plate. "Motoki never gets it right." Having missed several meals, she finished her desert in record time, her stomach begging for more. "So, what's the catch?" She demanded, eyeing him wearily through mouthfuls of cake and chocolate frosting. "Why are you being so nice?"

"You act like I'm doing this for you..." he taunted, handing her another plate of cake and ice cream. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to start a fight with someone? Every girl here, with the exception of one, has asked for my phone number, a one night stand, or both. It's annoying! I'd rather have you throw another test paper in my face. Besides, I figured that if your friends were too busy to hear you out; the evil pain in the ass could do it; free of charge."

He saw the conflict in her eyes, torn between walking out on him, or accepting his offer to talk. She had purposely distanced herself from Jedite and Rei, allowing him to spend all the time he wanted at the Sendai Hill Shrine. It took him awhile to let his guard down, to think that everything was fine when she was actually still patrolling at night. She was glad that Jedite had found Rei, and it was getting easier and easier for him to forget about Usagi, Sailor Moon, and the Negaverse completely. It's what she wanted and what he needed. Several times her father had asked if he wanted to forget what had happened, and so far the answer had always been no.

"I heard of a really great pizza place in town... all you can eat... inexpensive..."

At the mention of more food, she was quickly on her feet, surprising Motoki speechless as she followed Mamoru out of the arcade. Motoki had tried everything to get Usagi to smile, and a few words from the guy she always fought with, a small hint of the old Usagi had come back to them.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" she finally asked. "I keep waiting for you to say something mean like usual..."

"Believe it or not, I only do that to get a rise out of you; if I thought you'd cry like most girls, I'd back off. Besides, I know better than anyone what you're trying to do. I've excelled at it since I was five. What I don't understand is why? Friends like them are almost impossible to find, and you've effectively pushed them away and closed yourself off."

"I'm not..."

Mamoru cut her off with a finger on her lips, his glare daring her to lie and tell him otherwise. "Where's that so called, 'boyfriend' of yours?"

"He's got a lot going on?"

"Look, I know we don't always see eye-to-eye, we've fought more than we've gotten along, but it's quite ludicrous that you would defend people that shouldn't have left you alone in the first place. It's exactly one of the reasons why I've never bothered to make friends."

"Motoki isn't a friend?"

"I'm not sure what he is, but he's getting easier to talk to. How about a cease fire?" She stared at him with confusion and hope... Was she so desperate for a friend that she was willing to spend time with a man that had always picked on her. It surprised him that she wasn't able to figure out that he was Tuxedo Mask, but it was better this way.

"I'm listening," she tentatively offered.

"We start over."

"Don't you have older friends, ones that aren't brats or in high school?"

"I've always thought that friendship was over rated, but I'm willing to give it a shot." Offering his hand, he watched her reach for it with hesitant fingers, wondering if he was a snake waiting to strike. As her fingers closed around his, that familiar ache returned, and he knew then that a lot of his memories were coming back. "I'm Mamoru Chiba; you are?"

She laughed, unable to stop herself, as she returned his hand shake. "Usagi Tuskino."

"Now that free meal I offered?"

"I don't understand..."

"Motoki said it was your birthday a few days ago, and seeing as how you haven't celebrated it... better late than never, right?"

She couldn't stop the tears from falling, startled that someone had even noticed or bothered to care. So, focused on her battle and fights with the Negaverse, she had decided it was just easier not to get close to anyone, spending her time on the streets rather than in public areas. It also bothered her that Mamoru had never had anyone to talk to, that he was always alone. Why was he choosing her to make friends with him though? Didn't he hate her?

His eyes were nothing like the cold, bitter, blue that she was so used to seeing... Instead they were filled with a warm kindness that made her forget the fear and loneliness that had become such a constant part of her life. "Why are you always alone, Mamoru?"

"I'll tell my secrets if you tell yours," he promised.

"It isn't that simple."

"Isn't it?" Mamoru smirked, holding open the door as they entered the restaurant. After they were seated, he watched in shock as she ordered four large pizzas, all a different combination of cheese, pepperoni, Italian and mushroom.

* * *

Mamoru couldn't recall the last time he had enjoyed another's company so much, not since the Silver Alliance and the few brief moments on Olympus. Usagi didn't seem to recall any of it, but Mamoru could afford to wait. He almost thought it hilarious that the woman of his dreams was also Usagi and Sailor Moon, not having to force himself to choose between the three.

They walked, finding themselves in the park. He smiled, wishing he could tell her. Her gaze settled on the pond, watching the small ripples move across the surface. "...so empty."

Mamoru chose to give her time to sort through her thoughts, knowing Usagi wasn't yet ready to reveal all her secrets. She was unaware that he was Tuxedo Mask, and he had a selfish desire for her to fall in love with Mamoru, not Tuxedo Mask. "Did you mean what you said?" Usagi finally asked, not looking up.

"Who else do you have?"

"It's not Jedite's fault..." Usagi looked so lost, that all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms, to make her feel safe again. She was only fifteen. Mamoru had so many questions, some that only Saturn or herself could answer. "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss the practical jokester. He always seemed to make me laugh."

Mamoru frowned; that wasn't the Jedite he knew. Again, he chose to wait patiently, rewarded by her soft voice. "I'm so tired of pretending," she finally said. "I can't do this anymore." Usagi didn't cry, not on the surface. Deep down, he knew that she was falling apart, unable to voice her pain.

Not wishing to stand by and watch her continue like this, he gently walked up behind Usagi and held her. Mamoru didn't speak, waiting for her to push him away. Instead, she turned, hiding her face against his black t-shirt. "It makes no sense, but I feel like I can tell you."

"Usagi, even the deepest secrets need someone to hear them."

"No... right now, you're the only thing that's normal right now. It's stupid and selfish, but I'd like to keep it that way."

"Talk to me," he encouraged, using his voice as the powerful weapon it was. She instantly responded, her shoulders relaxing. Her fingers remained tightly clenched around his shirt, her long hair brushing against his arms.

"I've seen things in the past six months that would make most of Stephen King's books seem like fairy tells with a happy ending."

"The Negaverse..." She pulled back, staring at him in disbelief. "Let's just say that I'm a lot more observant that the average person."

"They've been trying to take over Earth, but haven't been too successful."

"Why are you doing this alone?" Mamoru asked her. Usagi started to pull out of his arms, but he was stronger. "Usagi, stop... I'm as normal as anyone else... If that's what you need, I'm willing to give you that."

"Who are you?" Usagi was visibly shaking, terror in her eyes.

Lowering his voice another octave, "I'm the friend that you need right now."

She almost felt that she knew him, and she quickly slammed that thought away. Usagi didn't want to believe that he was Tuxedo Mask; she couldn't. Mamoru was normal... human... safe... that's what she wanted right now. He almost chose to push her further... in the end he simply held her. "Did you still want to learn how to fight?"

Usagi almost told him no... that she was fine... Mamoru didn't wait for her answer; he simply took her back to his one room apartment, Motoki not saying a word as he quietly tucked her into his bed, pulled the covers up, and returned back to work as she slept. It wasn't what he had wanted, but at least she was finally talking. At the end of his shift, he reached for his jacket and headed for the Sendai Hill Shrine, asking that Motoki call him if Usagi woke up. On the way, he spotted a dark haired man, his hair reaching past his shoulders.

He thought the shadows were playing tricks, the man already gone. ' _Nephrite_?' Shaking his head, he reached his destination, seeing Jedite sitting at the foot of the stairs. It took him a moment to notice Mamoru, his hazel eyes slowly meeting his gaze. "I gave you specific orders to protect Serenity." Eyes going wide... he staggered to his feet, stumbling back as an extremely enraged Prince of Earth closed in on him.


	5. Assassin For Hire

Assassin For Hire

Chapter Four

* * *

Just his luck... dodging another blast, he aimed his gun and fired. How long had he been on the run now? Adding insult to injury... he wasn't even running from anything human, but stuff that came straight out of a horror film. The bullets had no effect either... not that it surprised him. Bullets could and did hit solid objects. These things were a mixture of shadow and flesh. Anytime he thought the bullet might hit, it just shifted, let the bullet pass through, and then switched back to its solid form to take up chase again.

As he rolled beneath a wooden bench, he watched as the creature smacked right into it. They were stupid... something that he wasn't. For whatever reason, these things couldn't figure out that objects directly around or in front of him, were separate, and would remain in solid form to try and kill or absorb him. He had seen humans being taken over by this thing, and it was the only time he had the ability to kill them. Staggering back to its feet, more careful this time, the thing continued to approach, green blood dripping to the ground.

It hissed... a sound that made him cringe. Zoicite knew better than to make a victory dance or pose... that's always how they took their victims, and he wasn't ready to give up. He was tired, hungry, frightened... the only silver lining he got out of all of this was that he was finally free, these things having taken out his 'human' masters.

From the moment the German mafia had taken him, he never thought his line of work would someday save his life. Every skill... every ounce of training was keeping him on the move. How ironic, he sighed, dropping and reloading the magazines to his gun. It wasn't that he missed the people that had bought him... he needed to find his younger brother. Like him, the orphanage had acquired a good deal of money when they gave him over to a foster family. Jedite hadn't stuck around, but the system always managed to find and place him into another home.

The mafia, however, had owned Zoicite his entire life. Only one other person had managed to escape their death sentence... Arlene. Was she still on the run, or had they managed to catch and possess her? He hadn't always liked her, but considering the kind of life they shared, he couldn't blame the way she had been upon their first meeting. Over time, she had become like an older sister to him, and in return he had waited and snatched her way before those monsters had killed her. Zoicite ducked down an alley, throwing himself in one of the large trash cans. It smelled like rotten fish and shit, but the scent was more than enough to hide him. He desperately wanted a bath, but he didn't dare.

As the creature rushed past his hiding spot, Zoicite leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He had until the morning before he had to move... Surrounded in a pile of trash, he slept for the first time in weeks, his only wish to find his younger brother. He wanted to see him one time... Slipping into darkness, he found himself in the past, re-living the days spent with the mafia, watching his little brother cry out as they took him away. In that time, Zoicite had become one of the best, always ten steps ahead of his target, and just as he was about to break himself free of their grip...

He had the same eyes as his brother, only Zoicite's were often more on the green side than hazel. ' _Jedite, I wonder if you finally found a good home... Are you happy, safe...'_

* * *

 **~Orphanage~**

Zoicite bounced a ball off the side of the wall, lying flat on his back, the only one in his room. Like most days, he was bored, but unless someone wanted both his brother and himself, he always turned down offers for adoption. He had heard rumors that an American Foster Care was trying to take Jedite... he was trying to fight it, but it seemed he wasn't going to get a say in the matter.

The sound of feet approaching made him scowl, and with a show of irritation, he rolled to his feet. What he hadn't expected, were the two men that were following the nuns, another woman standing quietly behind them. "He's too skinny..." The woman criticized.

"And you're fat!" he snapped back, instantly hating them. The woman's expression darkened, but a hand lifted and silenced her. The taller of the two males sent her a single glance, the color draining from her face as she dropped her gaze and instantly apologized.

"You have spirit, kid. That'll make this more fun; what's your name?"

"Go to hell," Zoicite snarled, already heading for the door. He couldn't explain it, but Zoicite hated these people, especially the tall one. The other man was about 71 inches tall, a scar beneath his right eye and a fat lip. To be perfectly honest, other than the taller man, they were all over weight.

"We're already living in hell, kid. That's the first lesson. Second, this isn't your home any longer."

"What are you talking about? I never agreed..."

"Since when does a 'brat'... an 'orphaned' brat, have a say in where he goes?" the man sneered. Grasping Zoicite's chin, he squeezed, pain radiating from his body. The nuns did nothing to stop him, all of them looking away. "I paid good money for you kid... It's a shame... I wanted your brother, but he's already on his way to America...

Zoicite paled... "You paid..." His eyes flashed with a murderous rage, and he turned and lunged for the nuns. Before he could reach them, the scarred man snatched him up, ignoring the way he screamed and kicked. "You stupid bitch! You sold me... I'm not a damn dog! What the hell are you?"

"We needed the money... you turned down all the better offers, and the other children needed food."

"You're saying this is my fault?! Lady... hope that I die... if I don't... I'll hunt you down and I'll make it hurt before I kill you..."

"Take him," the man ordered.

He felt himself being shifted to a broad shoulder, the man's arm far too strong for him to break free. Not even one missed the cold hatred in the boy's eyes, and it was something that they welcomed. Hate was the best tool to cultivate, to reshape. His hatred for the orphanage and how easily they had sold him off would make for the perfect motivation, far more than the other methods they used to change him into one of the most lethal killing machines they had ever come across.

When they arrived at his new home, Zoicite bit down on the man's fingers as he lowered him, the large man striking him hard across the room. Zoicite didn't even cry, standing back to his feet, glaring at the men that stared at him with no sign of compassion or affection. "I'll never submit; I don't care how long it'll take... I'll kill every damn one of you!"

"Leave us!" Their leader commanded, motioning for Zoicite to follow. "No one is to touch him unless I've ordered it specifically!"

Zoicite studied the man, realizing he was perhaps the most dangerous. Was he the leader? He was thinner than the others, and no one argued as they did as he asked. He had no idea where he was, the flight and ride changing so fast... "Germany is a big country..." The man slowly approached, amused that the boy was still refusing to back down. Any other kid would have been screaming at this point... this one would take a bit more. Without warning, he delivered a powerful back hand to the boy's face, and again he didn't cry. There was blood in his mouth, and he spat it out, smirking as it landed on an irreplaceable rug.

Running strong fingers through his brown hair, the man took off his jacket and tossed it to the female. Unlike the others, she hadn't left yet. "I never told you to speak at the orphanage. You have two hours..." She visibly flinched, shaking in visible terror as she bolted. What the hell was this guy, and what did he mean when he gave her two hours?

"If you learn nothing else today, kid... I'm Frank. When I give an order... I demand instant obedience. Seeing as how you're young, still at the disciplinary stage... I won't kill you like I would one of the others."

Pulling back his head, Zoicite knew he was looking at pure evil in the man, and he felt the first flicker of fear. "I don't care how you address Ted and Arlene. Let's start again. I want your name..."

Zoicite refused to give in... he had a feeling this man would break him... but he made a promise that he'd make himself stronger and he'd one day kill this bastard. Frank smirked and released his hair, dropping him to the floor as he moved to a large cabinet. Inside were several pieces of rope, chain, and a nine-tailed whip with metal tips. Zoicite wasn't brave enough to hide the rising terror inside of him, and he backed away. "I'd find it amusing if you ran... the door's locked, but you can try anyway. That'll just add to the growing discipline you've already accumulated. Setting the items down, Frank leaned against the edge of his desk, crossing his arms.

"You're new... I might make an exception to the lack of obedience. This is the last time I ask any question more than once... what's your name, kid?"

Of all the things he should and could have said, Zoicite surprised them both when he said something incredibly stupid and brave. "Mickey Mouse!"

Frank gave him a vicious smile, pushing a button near his side. One of the walls began to lower, metal rings hanging from several holes. Another button locked every door to the main foyer, giving them all the time Frank needed to play. If anyone was close enough to hear, they'd never interfere... not if they wanted to live.

"I've met a lot of kids like you... you're perhaps the most defiant of the bunch. Your IQ level and test scores do not disappoint, but in the end, you'll do as I say."

He was ten when he met Frank, and as the metal bands closed around his wrists, ankles, and neck... Zoicite had truly learned what it meant to hate, allowing that emotion to fester and grow inside of him. It was more powerful than the pain inflicted upon him, and the more inventive Frank became with his ideas to discipline Zoicite, the more determined he was to kill him. At eleven, Frank moved on to electrocution... broken bones... every one of them had been broken at some point. Hunger... he simply learned to ignore it.

The mafia... once you were pulled in... there was usually no way out. He learned to fight, to hunt, and to kill. However, no matter how hard he moved through the ranks, Frank never failed to disarm him before making it to his office. At twelve, he finally learned what the boss did to Arlene when she managed to piss him off. That night... after her comment at the orphanage... what he did to Zoicite paled into comparison to what he did to her.

Arlene told him that Frank got off on pain, taking her with a savage brutality when she was close to unconsciousness. It always hurt, Frank never giving her time to adjust. By the time he was eighteen, Zoicite and Arlene had become semi-friends, the blond headed boy going out of his way to shelter and protect her.

If he did what Frank wanted, he was left in peace. Later he discovered that Frank worked for a network of Assassins, all hired out to the government who wanted certain people out of their way. Zoicite became the best, killing Ted by the time he was thirteen. He hated the man as much as he hated Frank, nor did the leader seemed to care that he was one man short.

At fifteen, Zoicite managed to escape his beatings and punishment, infuriating Frank into mad fits for months. Frank had hoped to break the spirited boy, but instead he had created a killing machine that was always waiting and watching. Never did Zoicite imagine that his chance at killing Frank would be ripped away from him, the entire house, except for Arlene, slaughtered like pigs. They had come from the shadows, ripping and tearing flesh as if the humans were pieces of paper.

Arlene had started to learn that she was safe in Zoicite's room, wired in such a way that not even Frank would dare tempt fate by coming after her. One-night Zoicite came charging into the room, grabbed her arm and led her out of the house. "Arlene, take what money you have and leave!"

"Are you stupid? No one runs from the mafia! You're better off committing suicide if you want out," She gasped.

"Arlene, return back to that house, and you will die!"

"What happened?" She had never seen Zoicite so worked up, his eyes searching wildly around him.

"Everyone in that house is dead... and before you ask... no, I didn't do it."

"...dead?"

Zoicite laughed at the disbelief on her face. "They don't know about you. Please... you need to go."

"Will you be okay?"

He shoved her towards the street, his expression cold. They had done this to him, and he saw the regret in her expression as she fled into the night. Zoicite lifted his head, feeling them approach. Assuring himself that Arlene was safe and free, he ran for his life. Zoicite hadn't learned how to survive in the past five years to have himself suddenly murdered or taken by some creature with claws. Apparently, guns didn't work, but he knew how to use swords and knives as well. Would the creature get back up if he cut its head off?

* * *

 **~Present~**

After a much-needed rest, Zoicite had started running again. Two days later, he was near a shipping shard, the ships spanning across the water. Finally, he was in Spain, but he had no idea where to go or how to find his brother. It had taken everything to evade the enemies after him, and they never gave up. Hiding at the bottom of a freight liner, he heard the screams of fear, the ripping of flesh...

He had no idea how to get away... they were always one step behind... Zoicite had never asked for this life... Humans were cruel... and as much as he hated them... he wanted to believe that they weren't all evil like the ones that sold him to the mafia. A shy smile flashed in his mind, a girl with blue hair. For a moment, he forgot where he was, what was after him and focused on the image. God she was beautiful... Every night, Zoicite still hiding inside the flour crate, saw her, her blue eyes pulling him in. _"Ami."_

Unable to do anything else, he waited, wondering when he'd feel their sharp teeth tear into his flesh. Would they possess him... Holding a kitchen knife, he hoped he'd manage to kill himself before that happened.

* * *

Saturn dropped to the ship's deck, his aura enough to push the demons back. They snapped at his retreating shadow... Killing them wouldn't serve any major purpose... the darkness would simply create more and anything that might have remotely been alive, was littered across the ship in pieces. The Negaverse hadn't even bothered to convert them. Thankfully these things relied on a sense of smell, unable to detect another's life force... One person had escaped the carnage, hidden in the food storage area. Afraid of being found, he hadn't budged from his crate, hunger a simple problem he endured.

Beryl had been after this one for several months, the boy's mind easy to read. Sighing, he realized that this kid was more closed off than Jedite had been, his mind filled with a savageness that surprised him. The foster homes had been cruel to Jedite... but they hadn't turned him into a cold-blooded killer. That's what it seemed like on the surface, but as Saturn made his way below, he found hints of sorrow, desperation... he wanted something different... he wanted his brother... and he didn't want to kill people because of a government order.

Right now, if one of the Negaverse clones snagged Zoicite, they'd have an easy time of turning him. After the incident with Jedite, he had learned that the key to saving any of them was through friendship and love. Weak from the lack of food and water, Zoicite hadn't realized that the storage room had quieted, the demons scattering in terror. Suddenly he heard weapons sliding across the floor, hitting the wooden crate.

Poking his head out, he saw a man, his own weapon lying calmly at his side. He was dirty, tired... but none of that mattered as he glanced at the weapons within reaching distance... "Katanas..."

"I think you'd prefer them over that toy."

"This toy... has kept me alive for the past five years."

"Has it worked in the past six months?"

Zoicite spotted the demons in the door way, but they didn't approach. "They're afraid of you..."

"I have that effect on things..."

"Why won't they stop chasing me?"

"For the most part, they have no need for humans. However, there are a select few with abilities that they need and desire... enough to fuse them with dark energy. The darker the individual's past, the easier it is to convert them... Any humanity you might have possessed, any hope of finding someone you care for... that won't matter anymore."

Zoicite paled... Frank was human... he understood pain, and the one thing the mafia had never taken away from him was his will to think. "I owe you an apology." Startled, Zoicite looked at the man, his expression more readable than it had been a few moments ago. Why did he see hints of regret in those violet eyes...?

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I've spent several years looking for both of you; it wasn't until I found your brother that I managed to narrow down the search."

"He's alive?" Zoicite gasped, jumping out of the crate. Picking up the swords, he swung them, amazed at how light they were. It felt so familiar...

"Jedite... let's just say that seeing you might help."

"What happened?" Saturn looked at the demons hovering behind them... "They went after him."

Saturn nodded... "We managed to stop the possession, but... it's not easy to forget something like that unless I take the memories. However, in doing so, I risk taking several others that are just as important."

"You can do that... stop them from... you know..."

"Only if you have something strong enough to keep you rooted to your humanity. You have yet to ask the one question that most ask."

"I already know that you're not human; after dealing with those stinky things... facing you is a welcome relief. Besides... Frank, a real human, was far scarier than you are."

Saturn lifted a single brow... It probably wouldn't win him any favors if he corrected the kid's logic, and for now he decided to leave it alone. "I have yet to arrest anyone at that orphanage... it seems they're good at hiding evidence."

Zoicite smirked... he had a strong feeling that if this man wanted... he'd have the evidence he wanted and more. "Mind if I deal with it?"

"Murder and assassination are not options," Saturn warned.

"It's not murder if there's proof of self-defense."

"I need them alive," Saturn snapped. "Contrary to belief, there are a lot of children we need to find, and killing them won't help. They're connected to several crime organizations, and if they realize that we're sniffing around, they'll severe them."

"You're a cop?"

"It's a valid profession... as much as I'd like to do things my way, this is easier to avoid unwanted attention and questions."

"How did you find me?"

"The Negaverse was more concentrated here. Considering how quiet they've become in Japan, I realized that they were searching for people like your brother."

"I'm not sure how I'll act around other people," Zoicite admitted, spinning the sword with familiar ease. "All I know is how to kill..."

"I trust your instincts. Arlene... that's the girl that Frank kept at his side... despite all the hate that they molded and created within you... you still protected and kept her out of his reach. You're not evil Zoicite, just dangerous and intelligent."

Zoicite hesitated... he really wanted to believe that the man knew where his brother was... could he trust him? "If I want to take him and leave..."

"I'd recommend against that..." Their eyes locked, and they both knew that if he took Jedite and ran, they wouldn't stand a chance against the Negaverse. Instead of one, they'd have both brothers. "I have more than enough room for you to live with us... No one will force you to fight, and if you wish to avoid everyone, then that's an alternative as well."

"Did you adopt him?"

"The paperwork was submitted, yes."

"Is he aware of it?"

"It hasn't been a good time to tell him."

"You're not going to lie to me; are you?"

"What's the point? You'll just research and find the truth anyway. That's one of your specialties."

Making up his mind, Zoicite reached out his hand, something he would have never done with the mafia. Taking it, Saturn shook it, standing to his full height as a dark portal opened in front of them. "They won't follow us this way."

Having no choice, he stepped into the darkness, watching the portal close around them. "Where are we?" Zoicite asked, using the sound of Saturn's foot steps to follow. Perhaps he should have feared the dark, but he had felt and seen so much worse.

"We're between night and day... this is the shadow realm... each shadow extends to what remains of my world and the others throughout the universe."

Zoicite filtered through his mind, trying to figure out who and where he had seen this man. As they walked, only one image and name came to mind... it just suddenly popped into his head, just as he stepped into a large house, nothing like the one he had lived in for the past five years. "Saturn... You're the God of Death."

"And yet you feared a 'human' more," he scoffed.

"You don't play with your victims; you don't just randomly kill people on a whim. You're nothing like Frank, and nothing you say or do will change my mind, not unless you're doing it on purpose."

"Is that all you remember?"

"Your name... and a girl."

"The Guardian of Mercury, Ami." Zoicite nodded. If the dreams were starting to surface, it meant she was close to awakening. Sighing, he had to widen his search radius. The Negaverse was becoming more desperate in their search and he couldn't afford to lose any of them.

"You are safe here," the Death God stated, already heading for the door.

"Wait!" Zoicite had never been dependent on anyone, at least not in this time. "What if-?"

"The Negaverse will never touch this place... not yet. As stupid as she is, Beryl is smart enough to realize that I can wipe out entire armies before she took a hint and backed off. She needs power to stage the kind of attacks that she wants... and now, she's failed every time."

"I want to fight..." Zoicite surprised him. He had had possibly the worst childhood Saturn could imagine, but he hadn't let it break him. Instead, it had made him stronger, and he still only thought of his brother.

"Jedite might object to that."

"It's not really an option; is it? The Negaverse isn't going to just sit and ignore us. As much as I hated those bastards, they did teach me how to stay alive; I'd like to keep it that way."

"My memories... this isn't my first life..."

"You believe in re-incarnation?"

"I didn't... however, it's the only thing that makes sense. I've never met you in this life, but I know you. That girl... she's someone extremely important and I'd die for her without hesitation."

"Don't force them... the memories, when they're ready, will return."

"Am I really allowed to do what I want here?"

"You're not a slave anymore, Zoicite. Don't hesitate to eat anything you want; there's training equipment in the basement, and any room that's not already taken is yours."

"Thank you." Saturn nodded and left.

* * *

Jedite continued backing away... Endymion on a bad day was something to run away from, and right now he was in an extremely bad moon. "I gave all of you specific orders to protect, Serenity," he spoke, voice low and dangerous.

"Endymion?"

Those blue eyes narrowed, another menacing step closing the gap between them. "First you tell everyone that she's your girlfriend... Second, you let her run around every night without support, and third... you left her to deal with all of this on her own!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Did you honestly think that she'd stop fighting when you got back?"

"She hasn't said anything..."

"Serenity never put people above herself... have you forgotten about how closed off she was when we arrived on Lunaria? She wasn't talking to anyone! The friend I had as a child was buried under dreams and nightmares... she had known about our enemies long before they crossed paths, and she knew it was destined to destroy Earth and the entire Alliance. She watched every one of us die... Instead of crying, she continued fighting... she didn't want to give up... I have no idea how she managed to send us here, giving us a second chance, but she's still fighting, and she's decided to keep us out of it."

Stumbling, Jedite found himself trapped between a wall and the enraged Prince of Earth. Suddenly, Mamoru hugged him, his strong arms providing warmth and comfort rather than pain. "You're an idiot," he gently scolded.

"Do you mind?" Jedite protested, struggling to pull free. "I'm not gay."

"Have you broken up with her yet?"

"I don't really think I have to; ever since we got back, she's kept her distance."

"I've never met anyone so stubborn," Endymion sighed. "She needs her friends, Jedite."

"How the hell am I supposed to do anything? She won't talk to us! I've asked her to come here... she refused."

"I thought you were more resourceful than that?"

"Short of tossing her over my shoulder and kidnapping her..."

"As long as you stop telling everyone she's your girlfriend; I have no objections. I seem to remember the four of you tying me to a chair and gagging me with a damn sock."

"Seriously? You'll let me do that?" He gasped happily. Jedite always did like to torture others, and he had special permission. "I love you man..."

"Uh... I'm not gay."

"Whatever... who knows... we might like it."

Endymion smacked him on the back of his head, releasing him at the same time. "All joking aside, Jedite, if I've learned anything... it's the friendship and love that we have for one another that will ultimately stop the Negaverse. If Serenity continues to shut us out; the Negaverse will have no problems taking and turning her."

Jedite paled... he had never once considered that Serenity might turn... just because she didn't remember her power... what she had control of... "She'd wipe out the entire galaxy if they got a hold of her."

"Don't let her push you away anymore. Weren't you the one that said that she liked to act tough? I'll take care of her after school, but during school. I don't have anyone else to rely on."

"And Rei... Who keeps an eye on her?"

"Oh please..." she scoffed. "If I can't sense a demon a mile away, then I have no business being a shrine maiden!"

Appearing at the edge of the stairs, she crossed her arms and glared... "You heard us..."

"Only the last phrase. Stop thinking that I'm some helpless china doll. Encase you might have forgotten, I've beaten you in every fight so far."

"You've sparred with her?" Endymion asked.

"She's rather good; unlike Usagi, she's taken several years of martial arts training."

"I might have to go a round or two with her."

"No... if you're anything like you were... I'd rather not have to set or fix broken bones."

"I only broke your bones, Jedite."

"Why?"

"Need I remind you about the glue and feather incident!"

"I thought there were eggs involved?"

"That was after I chased you into a chicken nest!"

Telling Rei he'd see her later, they slowly headed for Jedite's home. "I'm an idiot... I should have realized that she was pushing us away. Believe it or not, she has a way of making you think she's alright. Her smile... it feels real, and the next thing you know, you're back in your own world."

"She's projecting that feeling on to you."

"She can do that?"

"She's a Lunarian; one of their stronger powers was to neutralize all forms of aggression."

"Endymion, she said to keep an eye on Rei. Other than the bus incident, she's had no reason to use her powers again. Serenity was worried that the Negaverse might attack, and it was best to keep adequate protection on her."

"That girl..." he sighed. "She does have a valid point."

"It's not like you haven't kept an eye on her yourself; is she still unaware of who you are?"

"She doesn't want Tuxedo Mask; far from it. The moment she's done patrolling, she changes back to Usagi and goes her separate way. The last thing I expected was for her to say that she wanted 'normal' Mamoru."

"Damn Usagi... I don't need or want her protection. As scared and upset as I was... I realized that the Negaverse would have ended up catching me with or without them around. The Negaverse is ruthless, and they know exactly how to hurt their victims. It's not the physical injuries that give the Negaverse so much power, but the emotional ones. They feed on it." Jedite ran frustrated fingers through his hair. "Why can't she seem to understand that this isn't just her battle? We thought that way once... and we refused to tell the Alliance how powerful the Negaverse had become. If we had simply set aside our pride, and trusted our friends..."

"She's acting this way because she was alone... in the end... Even if she's fighting the memories, the dreams are a stark reminder of what happened. Jedite, unlike us... I don't think she died. For her to remember... I almost don't know if I want her to."

"Wasn't Saturn with her?"

"Do you think this is any easier on him? Unlike the rest of us; he's had to remember every minute of it."

"The Negaverse... we have to find the others."

"I think I saw Nephrite on the way over here, but he vanished before I had a chance to say or do anything."

"Saturn's trying to find my brother, but the nuns won't give him the records."

"How much does Rei remember?"

"Hardly anything at all, but she's determined to fight."

"I want you to train her."

Jedite nodded in agreement. Returning home, he unlocked the door, threw his keys on the table and headed for the kitchen. He was in the middle of drinking a glass of milk when he heard it, the unmistakable click of a hammer pulling back. "Turn around," the voice growled dangerously.

Step-by-step, keeping his hands visible, Jedite did exactly as he was told. Lifting his eyes, he gasped, dropping the glass in his hands. There was a smile of satisfaction on the man's face, his hand lowering. "You... you..." Jedite pounced, but Zoicite was quicker and managed to pin his brother to the floor in seconds.

"Saturn told me to wait, but I didn't want to believe..."

* * *

Usagi woke to the smell of fresh eggs and bacon, feeling relaxed and rested. She smiled, knowing she was in for another full meal before she started her day. She remembered talking with Mamoru before she fell asleep, finding him and a plate of bacon and eggs being set on the table. In addition, she also saw a stack of pancakes and syrup. "You can cook?"

Mamoru laughed, pulling out a chair and waited for her to sit before pushing her forward. "I'm a lone male... it's either learn how or spend a lot of money I'd rather save."

"You don't look that old; what happened to your parents?" There was a moment of sadness in his eyes, but he quickly covered it with a strained smile and forced her to eat a piece of bacon. "I can do it..."

"Nope... You're going to eat, and I'm going to feed you."

"Why are we hanging out again?" she griped.

"My sarcastic sense of humor?"

"If only you were funny."

"I might believe that if you weren't smiling."

Handing over her fork, he watched her quietly eat her pancakes. At first it was hard; having gone without large amounts of food for so long, but each bite proved easier than the last. Waiting for her to finish the last bite, he reached for her empty plate and started to wash it. "They died..."

"Pardon?"

"My parents... I was five when it happened, and I have no memories of them. According to the hospital, we were on a mountain road, heading to some cabin for summer vacation, when the car went off the cliff. They died on impact. I wasn't so lucky... Everything from before... it was gone... my past, my name, my parents. Despite what the doctors said... I didn't feel like Mamoru was really my name, that what was happening was real."

"Is it your real name?"

"A name is just a name." Walking over to her, he touched her forehead; "Who we are... it's all up here... and here." Touching the spot where his heart was, he reached for her hand and let her feel the steady rhythm. When she didn't blush, he simply understood that she wasn't ready to think in terms of relationships or intimacy. "I've had a lot of time to think, and recently, I'm okay with not remembering them."

"I don't understand."

"I've spent my entire life pushing others away. Why would I want to let anyone get close if I might forget them? I didn't mind it so much... people often only see the surface of things... they don't really want to understand them. Why do you think relationships fall apart so easily? Until someone can accept the good and bad... it's not real love or friendship. That first day we ran into each other... your eyes just lit up... I didn't really care that you were acting childish... The way you spoke your mind... how you didn't care if I was rich or poor... That interaction was real, and I couldn't help but want it again."

"That was childish..." she smiled.

"Usagi, you're not dumb and we both know that you're capable of doing your homework and passing those tests. So why aren't you?"

"What was the point if we weren't going to live long enough for it to matter?" Usagi stilled, surprised that she had said that out loud. The last thing she wanted was for him to understand the nightmare side of her life... Reaching for her bag, she started to leave when strong arms circled around her from behind.

"You're afraid..."

"This is stupid... Getting close to me... you'll only end up hurt."

"I'm not letting you go... Besides, shouldn't you change first?"

Looking down, she forgot that he had given her one of his shirts, her face turning several shades of red. "Are you a masochist? My life is really messed up right now..." Glancing at the clock on his wall, she froze, staring at it in disbelief. "Mamoru... it's five in the morning! Why are we even awake? Was I having a nightmare or something?"

The smirk on his face sent a chill down her spine, and she tried to make a break for it when he easily shifted her around and sat her on his kitchen counter. "I need a running partner, and I distinctly recall that you wanted training."

Usagi hesitated; would saying yes get him hurt? He wasn't forcing her, his gaze simply holding hers captive as he waited for an answer. For a moment, she almost imagined him with a mask, but quickly suppressed that thought. "Don't do that," she whispered.

"What am I doing?"

Covering his eyes, she pushed him back with her other hand, relieved to feel him backing away. "You're not allowed to use those eyes."

"Usagi... that sounds stupid." He tried pulling her hand away, but she replaced it with her other one. "No smiling either..."

"If we were actual friends, Usagi... I might actually listen... oh wait... no I wouldn't." Snatching her wrists, he spun her around and held her, locking their eyes together through the mirror. "It's impossible not to smile... you're perhaps the craziest person I've ever met and I'm enjoying every second of it." There were shadows in her eyes... and getting her to rely on anyone other than herself would take time. He had to prove that they can support her without getting hurt, possessed, or killed.

"With or without you here... bad things may or may not happen. The question you need to ask yourself... if you continue the way you are... if something happens... can you protect the people you care about? Pushing everyone a way just makes bullies, monsters, or criminals stronger. If the enemy should go after you... if you're always alone... what will happen if they manage to kill or take you?"

"Do you have anything small enough to run in?"

Handing her a pair of sweat pants, he turned and waited for her to put them on. The moment he turned around, he started to laugh... Even with the smallest size, the clothing was too big for her. "Why so early?" she asked him.

"It easily gets too hot if we start later, and there's less people around. Later means more traffic, more runners, and sometimes I like to go as fast as I want without interference."

As they started, Mamoru kept a slow jog, amazed at how easily she kept pace. He knew she trained at night, and it showed as he increased the speed and the distance. Not once did she complain, nor did she appear out of breath. "Want to make a friendly wager?" he asked her, feeling adequately warmed up.

"Depends on the wager."

"Relax... You're far too young for a boyfriend."

"You're serious about just being friends; aren't you?"

"For now," he teased, seeing her visibly relax.

"What's the wager?"

"We're about three miles from the arcade... First one back has to take the other out later; something simple."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... the amusement park... a zoo..."

"You want to go to an amusement park?"

"I've never been and going alone is stupid."

"I guess that's okay, but if I win, I want to go to the aquarium."

"The new one?"

"Yep."

"It's a bet then." Without so much as a warning, Mamoru took off, laughing as Usagi shouted in outrage. She didn't disappoint when she started to close the distance between them, forcing Mamoru to put effort into his running. He couldn't believe that he was looking forward to training her... Mamoru was good at combat... it's what he did, and as a thief he had had his fair share of fights with other thieves and mafia bosses. In his past life, he was the best... even against Jupiter and Uranus.

Observing them from the shadows, a man smiled, amused at the pure joy on Mamoru's face. He had a feeling that Mamoru had his memories back, as did Jedite, but the girl... the two of them didn't seem like they had a solid relationship the way they had possessed during the Silver Alliance. Mamoru had trained her in the past, and the expression he gave her as they ran was one of pure affection. She wasn't even aware of it.

Coming around the corner, Usagi lost, but only barely as she leaned over and gasped for air. "You cheated..."

"I might have neglected to say go," he conceded. Motoki was just starting to open the doors to the arcade, shocked to see them together. He knew Mamoru liked to run, but not Usagi, and they both looked exhausted. Reaching for her school bag, she reached for it... "Bring your books after school; I'll help with your homework."

She turned for home, and for the first time in a long time she gave him a warm smile. It was pure, without fear or pain, and he wanted to cherish it. "Who would have thought?" she whispered. "The bully's really a lovable teddy bear."

"Usagi..." he warned.

"I wasn't looking for a friend... I really wasn't... Thank you." Bowing, she turned and walked away.

"Might want to brace yourself before you get burned, Mamoru."

"If a friend is all she wants right now; then I'll give her that."

"And if she falls for someone else?" Mamoru realized that was a risk, but deep down he knew that she'd remember. If he forced the past on her, she'd run from it, and straight into their enemy's grasp.


	6. Startling Revelations

Startling Revelations

Chapter Five

* * *

Usagi had quietly slipped in and out of her room, a part of her wanting to check on Jedite. She hated the distance she had placed between them, but almost losing him had shaken her. Fighting alone wasn't ideal, but she couldn't risk losing him. Changing into her school clothes, she spotted a note on her dresser... _"We have a new house guest; he'll need time to open up."_

Her dad had spent years searching for the other guardians and generals, something she had only recently learned during their last conversation. Eventually her memories were going to return, and perhaps it was something she had known from the very beginning. Reaching for a hair band, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, amazed at the color... It was no longer gold, but completely silver. Who was she? She didn't even feel like Usagi any longer, and with a sigh, she tossed the hair tie and made her way to the kitchen. She had no idea if Jedite was awake, nor did she have anything to say that would bridge the gap she had created between them.

Something about the way Mamoru had lived, the way he had tried to help her, despite having no desire for a friend... It did something to her, and she couldn't help but wonder if what she had done to Jedite was beyond cruel. He too had grown up without any friends, his brother taken from him, and she had essentially turned her back on him. It was like a sharp knife to the soul, and the longer she kept him at arm's length, the more she was hurting him. She rarely cooked... it was something she had only ever done for her father, and the smell coming from the kitchen wasn't something the remaining house guests had the ability to ignore.

Stacks of pancakes, eggs, and bacon covered the table, and just as she was cleaning the dishes, Jedite and another boy she hadn't met yet came walking down the stairs. "Usagi..." Jedite questioned, still struggling to wake up. The other boy was quite the opposite, his eyes alert and guarded. Usagi knew that look... she sometimes saw it in herself when she saw her reflection in the mirror, the person she had become after she had started fighting the Negaverse and the monsters it seemed to have an abundance of.

"It's kind of my way of apologizing," she spoke, already reaching for her bag. Her comment snapped him awake, Jedite quickly stopping and crushing her in a powerful hug, uncaring of how it looked to his brother.

"Stay..." It was a single word, a plea of desperation. Normally she would have never tried to read another's mind, and she wished that she hadn't this time as her bag fell to the floor, her arms wrapping around him.

"I..."

"You're not the only one to blame, Usagi, so don't. Just stay... please?"

"I don't think our house guest is ready for that yet..." she whispered, pulling back just enough to fix his hair. "I don't think I've ever seen you with messy hair before... it's cute."

"Usagi... gay guys are cute... girls are cute... I'm not cute!"

"I'm not so sure... you actually have an appealing quality about you... something girly."

"You're such a meanie..." he pouted, tugging her back into his arms. "Stay or I won't let you go."

"I've already eaten."

"You didn't come home last night," he accused, hugging her tighter. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Maybe."

"We had a deal, Usagi!"

"No, you had a deal. I never agreed to it, and... as for this boyfriend/girlfriend thing... Are you so sure you that you want to keep that up?" There was a hidden threat, something behind the smile, and he felt a shiver of fear race down his spine. Granted, other than the brief encounters on Lunaria, Usagi had never bested any of them in combat, but if Endymion was right that she hadn't really died, then it was a matter of time before all her training re-surfaced.

"Didn't her father just adopt you, Jedite?"

"I have no idea, nor do I care. We're not blood related, and the guys and girls at our school are stupid."

"She doesn't seem to want the relationship."

"I like him already," Usagi taunted, shoving Jedite back.

He held on, and with great reluctance she relented and joined them at the table. Having already eaten, she worked on her homework, Jedite watching her as he ate. So long as she didn't try to leave without him, he didn't try to hug or pull her back. "Why are you going back to chapter one?" Zoicite asked, curious despite himself.

"One, it's mid-terms, and second... I think it's time I started looking towards a future rather than living my life as if I only have today or tomorrow."

Jedite froze, catching the hidden meaning behind her words. His brother had picked up on them as well, and he had no idea how much his brother knew about the Silver Alliance. "We have mid-terms today?"

"Aren't you the one that's normally yelling at me to study?"

"Yeah... but you never listen."

"It's usually not worth the effort."

"That's not nice." Putting down his fork, Jedite sighed, deciding to tell her how he felt. "Usagi..."

"You don't have to say anything, Jedite. Logically, I know that what happened wasn't my fault. You completely disregarded our warnings to not get on that bus, and you underestimated them. You thought that having your memories back, you could handle it. I've never once doubted your fighting abilities, but that wasn't one of your harmless practical jokes. That fight was real... people died... No, I don't blame you for that... they would have died anyway. However, I begged that you go home and reconsider engaging them. Rei had no intentions of getting on that bus, but because you ignored and did so anyway, you risked her life along with your own."

"Would you have gotten on that bus if I hadn't?"

"No." Her answer shocked him, but she wasn't crying and there was a quiet strength in her silver eyes that he hadn't noticed before. Had she always been like this? "Unlike that Jewelry shop, that General was dangerous... I had yet to fully recover from the night before, and I didn't ask for that battle either. The moment you engaged him... was the moment you became the target."

"Maybe we shouldn't have this conversation here..."

"Your brother is fully aware of the enemy and has every right to hear this. I don't have to read his mind to know that he wants to interfere and stop you from fighting; he doesn't trust us, nor does he feel safe here."

"That ability of yours is annoying," Zoicite snapped, his gaze glaring at her.

"Stop projecting then... I'm only reading what you're throwing around like a battering ram. If it's any consolation; Jedite's worse. You don't need a psychic or empath to read his every facial expression and body movement." Sighing, she stood and moved to the window, her gaze focused on the full moon. She had always loved it, despite the fact of what she had recently become. "Jedite, I don't like being Sailor Moon, and I hate fighting. However, you're not ready for this... Why would I risk your life knowing that? How reckless do you think I am? Is it because I don't do my homework, that I fail all my tests... I seem helpless and childish, naive and soft. I don't want to kill the humans the enemy tries to possess, so that makes it okay if you charge in without having a plan?"

He had nothing to say; she was right and they both knew it. Jedite had assumed he had enough of an advantage to take on the Negaverse, and he knew better than anyone what the enemy was capable of. "I still haven't figured out how to deal with it..." she whispered, surprising the two brothers. "Every time I try to cope... it's just too much. I know that the enemy might have targeted you regardless... the bus was just a lucky strike for them."

"We should have never engaged the enemy on their playing field... not with how strong they were getting. If you had stopped to ask... if we had had time to discuss a fighting strategy, training... anything other than charging in after you regained your memories... You want to know why I refuse to remember... every one of you died... I know that much from the nightmares." There were tears in her eyes, but she was holding them back, the rage growing as she continued to talk. "The past were the mistakes of pride, arrogance, and recklessness... I know damn well that I can't fight the enemy alone... but the people I need at my side only serve to strengthen the Negaverse instead of destroying them. If she gets even one of you... then everything that we sacrificed in the past was for nothing!"

Jedite had never once considered the full impact of what he had done... Usagi was in tremendous pain, struggling to forgive them, to forgive herself... His encounters with her in the past were always short, and he had never really stopped to know her, not like he did now. Endymion was always the one to train or deal with her... He had hated the nobility and royalty... How could anyone with power and money possibly understand the kind of life he had had... and yet, one look into her eyes... he finally understood. One didn't have to have a poor or rich background... life didn't discriminate against those chosen for a destiny like their own. Not once had she ever judged him... she didn't see a thief, nor did she see a boy that no one wanted. Usagi was doing everything in her power to keep him alive, safe and loved.

She wasn't ignoring him out of hate, but because she was hurting and scared... every time she attempted to deal with the bus incident... she loved him, and not as a boyfriend. In this life, he was her adopted brother, someone her father had saved and brought home. Her father was seldom around, and he was the first person that she had allowed to get close to her after all of this had started. Jedite started to reach for her, but she slapped his hand away. It was like she had placed a giant barrier between them, and he knew if he left her like this, he'd never get her to open up to them again.

Usagi didn't trust them to help her... she was more alone than any of them and she'd rather have them hate her, never knowing that keeping them at arm's length, was the only way she could protect them for as long as she could. "Don't," she hissed, her body starting to tremble. A single tear broke free, falling as if in slow motion to the floor. Furious that she was losing control, she tried to stop it, wiping it away.

Zoicite saw something of himself in her... like her, he had never once cried. Those emotions were dead to him... so he had thought. Instinct had him closing in from behind, and without warning, he turned and crushed her against his chest, his arms like iron bands as he held her. "I'm not capable of crying... I lost that ability years ago," he whispered. She shook her head, her hands pushing against his chest. "I'll train him," he promised, feeling her tension, searching for the moment to break away and run.

"No," she refused.

"I can't deny that I was an idiot, Usagi. Like now, I was selfish, prideful, and thought that I had all the answers. I figured because I had more combat experience and all of my memories, that you didn't understand, but..."

"I'm terrified of losing you... it doesn't matter if we were friends in the past or not... we're friends now. You're the only person that I have that understood what was going on around me, and I trusted that you wouldn't do something so stupid. My father is out there... searching... how the hell was I supposed to tell him that I managed to get you killed or captured! I almost let him down... he's trying so hard to save all of us!" Her words cut through him like a knife, despite being muffled against Zoicite's shirt. "You stupid idiot!" she screamed, the final barrier to her emotions shattering like glass.

Before it had been only a single tear, but this... the tears she shed now ripped through them like a flood rushing down a bone-dry river. "I spent months distancing myself from everyone... I already knew the war was coming... and I thought that if I didn't have any friends... it might hurt less. As soon as I saw Luna... I knew... and then you were in front of me... you didn't even have a reason to trust or like me... your entire world was cruel and filled with hate! Why did you follow me that day? Why did you involve yourself in that fight? Anyone else would have run away, but you chose to drag people out of that building. You didn't even remember that you were one of the Four Generals. And the next day... you didn't even seem shocked that we would have had to kill those people... You were more concerned that I might hate you! It wasn't a normal reaction and I couldn't understand!"

"Before I knew what was happening... we were friends... we had gotten so close that I didn't really care if you kept telling everyone that we were boyfriend or girlfriend. I thought that I could keep you safe and our friendship. You were just a human, Jedite... at least that's what I thought. When that General showed up, he looked so much like you... for a minute I thought you had turned, but when I saw you at school the next day, you were so different. You were laughing and joking around like you always did. That General hunted me down like a hunter would its prey. I really thought I was going to die that night, and I think I would have... I really don't remember much... When you showed up... I knew then that the enemy had created that thing in hopes of finding the original... you were the target..."

"I... I don't want you to die!" With tears of his own, Jedite pulled her away from Zoicite... this time she didn't fight him. Usagi, for the first time since their return, since all of this started, cried. This was his fault and nothing he said or did could take back what he had done. He had had an impossibly close friendship with Endymion in the past, but this was different. He hadn't really talked about the things that had happened prior to becoming a general, and a small part of him had thought he could forget.

The past was a part of him, but he was allowing it to make foolish and reckless decisions. "I'm so sorry, Usagi... I never once stopped to consider the miracle of having a second chance, of becoming your friend, and..." As she cried, he stroked her long hair, amazed that he felt nothing more than strong affection. "I'm grateful that you're my sister."

Stunned, Zoicite and Usagi froze, her tear-filled eyes staring at him in disbelief. Jedite had spent so long rejecting everyone, that he hadn't realized that he had needed her as much as she needed him. With her father gone all the time, she had no one else to rely on. The bus incident had almost destroyed the one chance he had for a family, the one that had been denied to Zoicite and himself. With great care, he wiped each tear away, his smile sad as he finally accepted his feelings and her. "I thought Zoicite was the only person I needed, but that's not true. We need each other, and we can't win without the strong bonds of friendship and love. It's something our enemies can't possibly understand. In the past... I knew more about fear and hate; battle was just a way for us to express it. I never once stopped to consider that we were making them so strong, feeding them until it was too late. Usagi... we all have a role in this, and I'd like to start over. If you say not to fight... I'll listen. Please, I'm begging you... don't do this on your own anymore."

It was her eyes that gave him the answer, the anger gone, replaced with hesitant hope... "I don't think I've ever seen you so serious," she whispered, taking a deep breath as she stepped back.

"It's probably just a virus... don't worry, a healthy dose of fresh air and a certain shrine maiden is just the cure."

"I think your brother has a lot of questions."

"I still can't believe he's here," he whispered, his eyes settling on Zoicite. He had retreated to the far side of the kitchen, watching them with a blank expression. This wasn't the brother he remembered, and he had no idea where to even start at getting to know him. "I never told you this, but when Mr. Tuskino brought me here, I made a choice to stay..."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? She has silver eyes and silver hair... she's so determined to save the world... she's the best sister an unwanted orphan could ask for. As much as I want to know my brother... my home is here, and no one will take me from it."


	7. Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter Six

* * *

He watched them leave with a mixture of relief and jealousy. For five years he had wondered about Jedite, if he had found a suitable home, but it seemed that had only happened recently. Jedite hadn't told him much, but prior to living with Saturn and Usagi, he had lived in one foster home after another, and never a good one. Zoicite easily saw the attachment to Usagi, why he was so desperate to keep the bond he had with her.

Deep down, he had a feeling that Jedite's past life had been similar, and that Usagi had been the key to preventing the Negaverse from obtaining him; not Rei, the Guardian of Fire. Even that talk was limited... he had a lot of time to make up for, neither of them easily able to talk to the other. Zoicite had a hunch that was more his fault than Jedite's; he didn't know how to trust anyone. Searching through the house, he found a computer in the basement, all the latest software downloaded, along with firewalls and antivirus programs.

It seemed Saturn was having a difficult time finding them, and only pure luck or sharp observation skills had enabled him to find Jedite or himself in time. He didn't recall how he had died, or how he had ended up in the future re-living the war against the Negaverse. The question he needed to answer; did he really want to remember? A brief image of that girl came to mind, and he already knew. He had no choice, not if he wanted to find and save her.

For years he had searched for her, and every time he had failed. Beside the computer was a thick folder, a series of files embedded inside. On the cover was a note... "Your help is appreciated, but not mandatory." Saturn seemed to realize that he wouldn't fit in with Jedite's or Usagi's crowd. The slightest thing, sound, or movement might set him off, and the last thing any of them needed was Zoicite accidentally killing some kid. Each file had a photo and a name, but only four of them had information and a history. It seemed as he found one of the Guardians or General, he updated the file. "He's only found four of us?" The first had been Jedite... curious to his brother's past, he slowly read through the file, a storm of emotion swirling inside of his mind. It seemed the nuns had done something similar to Jedite, giving him to a home that had the potential of offering the most money or prestige to their establishment.

Jedite had never stayed in one home for more than six months, not until Saturn had found him in the city jail, the authorities ready to serve him time. On the surface, he appeared as an outstanding citizen since his adoption into the Tuskino family, but Zoicite wasn't an idiot. Jedite was close to Usagi because of the enemy they faced, to prevent the Negaverse from singling and taking them out. It seemed the strategy this time was to find and acquire the Sailor Guardians and the four Generals that had once served Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. The same day he had discovered Jedite, he had come across a boy named Mamoru Chiba. At the time, he was just finishing his senior year of high school, and now he was studying for his entrance exams into medical school.

For a brief moment, he had a since of dejá vu, as if he had seen the dark-haired teen before. His eyes were a piercing blue, and there was a strength and resiliency about him that one couldn't help but trust and rely on. His story was far worse than Jedite's. After the death of his parents, he had lived on his own, his inheritance the only thing keeping him from going into the system. Foster homes refused to take him, citing him as a demon child with demonic powers. Injuries miraculously healed themselves, and any time he used his powers to save or help someone, he was rejected and targeted with hateful attacks and bullying. Mamoru had moved from city-to-city, and only recently had he settled down, finding a job at a local arcade and living there. His only friend, it seemed, was a co-worker named Motoki. Why did it seem that the chosen guardians for Earth were destined to live horrible lives prior to Saturn finding them? What about Usagi? He had a feeling she wasn't like the rest of them, but she was far too guarded and quiet for him to believe that she was a spoiled and pampered rich kid.

Her father was seldom home, and she was often engaged in battles that a normal parent should have protected or kept her away from. Usagi... at first he hadn't wanted Jedite to stay here, but in her own way, she had kept him away from the Negaverse, afraid that his immaturity and reckless behavior would give the enemy exactly what they wanted; his brother on a silver platter. However, if she continued, the enemy would target her instead. The third to join their ranks was Rei Hino, a priestess of the Hikawa Shrine. A series of disappearances were blamed on the fire priestess, and only one returned after Usagi, Jedite, Rei, and Mamoru got involved. This was the conflict that had resulted in Jedite's near possession, and it had taken the combined powers of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to save him.

Who was Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask? There were notes beside the four of them, but his memories were shadowed when it came to the battles prior to their deaths in the past. With the exception of a photo, all the other Guardians and Generals were blank. It wasn't even certain that they had the same names. Usagi had been Serenity, Mamoru had been Endymion... Did the others have different names, or were they like himself? Flipping through the rest of the folder, he froze, his eyes settling on the last photo. "Ami..." He knew her... the girl in his dreams. Was she one of the Sailor Guardians? It was a long shot, but he decided to use her past name, description, and approximate age to Usagi to find her.

Firewalls meant nothing to him when he wanted something, and he had the ability to cover his tracks as fast as he entered a restricted site or domain. Starting with the schools in the local area, he searched for every Ami that matched the age and description in the photo. To his surprise, the computer came up with a match, and she was in the same school as Usagi and Jedite. Did Usagi or Jedite know her? He had his doubts... Saturn had the ability to tap into Jedite's or Usagi's mind... if they had knowledge of Ami, he would have already updated the file. She was in an accelerated class, ranked number one in Japan, and already on track to attend any major university she wanted; internationally and nationally. At the moment, it was assumed that she had an IQ of 300, but he had a feeling that she was a lot smarter than some paper exam. Zoicite hadn't wanted to attend school, but... Usagi had her hands full trying to patrol at night... plus Jedite had Rei to worry about.

If Ami was unaware of her past or the enemy, he wanted to keep it that way. However, if they were to attack, he wanted to ensure her survival, the instinct so strong that he didn't even question the need to fight it. He traced the lines of her face... a wave of sadness washing over him. Feeling something hot slide down his cheek, he touched his face, startled to find himself crying. His subconscious remembered, and with a hand-written note, he placed it on her photo and closed the file. He'd focus on the other Guardians and Generals later... right now he needed to go after the one he had found. The question was; was she the girl he had spent the last couple of years searching for?

* * *

Usagi sensed something the moment she arrived on campus. It wasn't that the students were acting any differently, but she had never seen a teacher at the front gate before. The woman seemed professional enough, but her smile seemed fake and cold. As a student passed, she handed them a flyer, no one hesitating to take it before stuffing it in their books or school bags. What was so important that she couldn't wait for class to start, when she'd have the full attention of the students and to explain what it was that she was handing out. Distracted, she wasn't aware that Jedite had suddenly stopped, his mouth hanging open as his brother suddenly walked through the gate, hands in his pockets, and wearing a brand new uniform.

Where had he managed to find one on short notice? "Zoicite?" she questioned.

"It's amazing how easy it is to hack my way onto the school roster," he taunted, ruffling his younger brother's hair.

"Why didn't you tell us," Jedite protested, his expression hurt despite his efforts to smile.

"It was a last minute decision." Jedite sighed, trying not to let his brother's lack of communication and short answers bother him. Usagi easily caught Zoicite's thoughts, but chose to say nothing as they continued to class. The woman started to hand them the same flyers, but Usagi slapped it away, her eyes as cold as ice. "Hand them out in a formal setting," she hissed, her aura radiating pure aggression.

"Usagi?" Jedite questioned, reaching to pull her back. She twisted her wrist, her nails digging into his palm, her way of warning him that something was wrong.

"This is the best way," the woman started to argue, but Usagi wasn't having it. Snatching one of the flyers, she quickly read it, her anger growing.

"You're not a teacher here, are you? Second, why are you using one of our top students as a selling point for your after school Academy? Third... all students are welcome? Anyone with half a brain knows that an Academy worth attending has strict entrance exams. Plus, you cannot guarantee that everyone who attends will make his or her way into an elite college. Your standards for entry are extremely low... You need to go... now."

"How dare you?" the woman hissed. Jedite and Zoicite closed in around her, neither one showing any signs of backing down. As a crowd of students started to gather, the woman took off, some of the flyers falling to the ground. Slender fingers picked one up, a hiss of surprise gaining their attention. Zoicite's eyes widened in shock... it was her... the one he had decided to enter school for.

"Who was that woman?" she demanded, her eyes filled with fear and anxiety. Her fear was justified, but none of them could say that she was working for a demonic enemy.

"Probably just a random scout trying to get recruits for their academy."

"It's not even an accredited institution. Why would anyone go there?"

Zoicite had a hunch it was because of her; with her name on the bottom, it would draw a lot of attention both academically and nationally. The more people they could get in their schools, the more energy the Negaverse had to draw on.

Usagi hadn't cared about passing the mid-terms, but if she didn't, the enemy would continue focusing their efforts on Ami. With a heavy sigh, she reached for her bag and headed inside. For now the enemy wouldn't return, but they'd continue to target young students with Ami as the main selling point. One look at her and Usagi knew that she was one of the Sailor Guardians. "Usagi, wait up!" Jedite reached for her arm, pulling her to the side. They still had time before classes started, and he didn't have to do a fire or psychic reading to know that Usagi already had a plan. "Don't face them alone... please..."

"I'm not even sure if they're that kind of threat. For all we know, they're human predators that stole Ami's information to get their school recognized. If that's the case, I'll let my father deal with it."

"And if it's the Negaverse?" he demanded.

"We'll deal with it."

Jedite visibly relaxed, but there was a hard edge to Usagi that she didn't often show to them, her silver eyes still cold and unrelenting. Carefully, he tucked a strand of silver hair behind her small ears, his expression filled with sorrow and regret. "I put that look in your eyes... it's my fault that you can't rely on us..." Some of the harshness left her features, and she gave a reluctant sigh as she allowed him to pull her close and hug her. It was hard to let them back in after keeping them at a distance for so long... what if she was wrong... what if they tried to kill or take him over again?

* * *

Zoicite had purposely matched his schedule to hers, choosing a seat beside her as they went from one class to another. It didn't take long for other students to leave him alone, his aura enough to frighten them off. The only one that didn't seem afraid was Ami, but that was only because she kept to herself and her books. Occasionally, he'd catch a snide remark from one of the other students, even the ones that were in the same class as her. There was talk of the Academy making them as smart as her, the negative energy already influencing the weaker minded humans. Unable to go to school, he had independently studied everything they were covering in class, his expression filled with bored irritation. If he didn't want to keep a close eye on her, there wouldn't have been a chance in hell of stepping foot into this place. He could have easily taken and passed the college entrance exams, but perhaps this was better in the long run.

As the day progressed, the teachers tried to give him an exception to their mid-terms, but he refused. If the Negaverse was targeting Ami, he needed the attention re-directed. She wasn't a fighter... one look at her trembling body brought out a side of himself that he had thought buried long ago. The test was a simple matter... the new academy trying to attract new and lazy students... that was another problem entirely.

* * *

"It's been awhile since we've sat together," Jedite whispered, still afraid that she'd change her mind and go back to ignoring him again.

Usagi felt the tension between them gradually fade, the connection between them re-establishing itself. Perhaps the bus incident was necessary; that didn't make it any less terrifying. She had come so close to losing him, and the thought alone was enough to send her into a panic. Jedite seemed different as well, as if the childish and reckless boy he had been had morphed into the fighter sitting beside her. This fight... it was bigger than every one of them individually, and if he failed to realize that this wasn't just about the individual, but the group as a whole, he had no business fighting. Zoicite, despite not trusting them, knew he couldn't face or fight the Negaverse on his own. With great reluctance, he had allowed Jedite to remain with them. In his own way, he was choosing his battle, and right now his focus was on the enemy's new target, Sailor Mercury. Did Zoicite know, or was he driven to protect her because of the dreams?

Why were they so drawn to one another? Was it because they were soul mates? She didn't know. At times, she almost felt something other than fond affection for Jedite, but it was brief and fragile. If she let him... she could so easily let herself fall in love with him, regardless of her feelings for Tuxedo Mask, or Prince Endymion. And then there was Mamoru Chiba... she had no idea what to feel for him? Not too long ago, he had been her personal enemy, but he had reached out to her when she had given up on everyone, to include herself. Usagi had seen the same desire in Jedite's eyes, the way he struggled to stay true to his dreams, versus the feelings he had developed for her over the school year. Should she just let herself love Jedite, to see if the dreams were the right path, or something else entirely?

Usagi had sensed Zoicite's jealousy and insecurity. He didn't feel that he had a place with Jedite any longer, the orphanage having stolen and separating them as children. She had to find away to reconnect them, to make Zoicite realize that she wasn't a threat to them. Once or twice throughout the day, she had seen him passing through the halls, following Ami at a safe distance. His memories were a chaotic mess, most of them shattered due to the abusive and violent childhood he had suffered. Ami deserved someone far better than him, but he craved her with an intensity that frightened Usagi. Despite that need, he only wanted her safety and happiness above everything else, to include himself.

At lunch, she paused at his side, his gaze on the elusive Ami. "Care to join us?"

"No." He didn't feel like he'd fit in, but Usagi knew that if they were to get Ami within their protective circle, he'd have to extend the offer.

"I'm sure she'll join us if you ask, Zoicite."

"Stay out of my head, Usagi."

"Stop broadcasting, then," she teased. Zoicite was terrified of how he might act... he hated the crowds around him, his fingers curled into tight fists as he continuously restrained himself from attacking or hurting someone. What if he messed up and killed someone? "You're probably what she needs the most, Zoicite. Ami... well... she's the perfect target for the Negaverse."

"Why aren't you friends with her?"

"It's not that we aren't... we've had little reason to talk with one another. At the start of the school year, the dreams and nightmares made it difficult to focus and study. As my grades dropped, I was moved to the lower level classes, leaving Ami in the accelerated ones. I've heard the rumors... the students envy and hate her at the same time. She's smart, but shy, terrified of making friends that want her only to help them look smart or get their homework done. You'd think people would respect someone with intelligence, but it's the exact opposite. They hate us..."

Zoicite had to admit, he hadn't thought much of Usagi either. However, as they continued to talk, the more he realized that Usagi was perhaps the most intelligent person he had ever come across, and that said a lot considering there wasn't a game or test he couldn't master. He briefly wondered if she would prove a challenge if someone taught her how to fight... "It's easier not to get too close..."

"I think I've heard that one before," she taunted, Usagi already turning and walking away. If she had something to say, she kept her too herself, Usagi having far too much respect about boundaries and not pushing someone beyond what he or she was ready for. Zoicite wasn't ready to accept them yet, and she wasn't willing to force him. Jedite had briefly mentioned that Usagi didn't seem that observant, that she was naive and vulnerable. As she passed his brother, he saw the flicker of uneasiness in her eyes, an awareness of something else that she was trying to ignore.

Did she have feelings for his brother? Crap... if the enemy ever figured that out... Jedite had been the first to enter her life since all of this had started... and regardless if she fell in love with someone else or not... that didn't matter. She'd always have a small part of herself that would and did love his oblivious brother. However, he couldn't deny the fact that she wanted him as a brother far more than a boyfriend... which feeling would win out in the end and should he try to stop it?

* * *

Sitting in the library, Usagi tossed aside another text, the pile of homework growing. With less than an hour before mid-terms, she had completed almost every assignment given to her over the school year. Zoicite, had something similar in mind... with a sigh, she closed the last of her books and tried to focus. What was the enemy's agenda? As much as she had wanted to avoid that woman and the fake Academy, she realized that she had little choice but to sign up. Too many had died to the six o'clock buses; she'd not let that happen again, not while she still drew breath and had the ability to fight.

The enemy wouldn't stay dormant forever, and she had another reason why she needed to learn how to fight, not only from Jedite and Zoicite, but from Mamoru and her father. Saturn was the last person that she wanted to worry, but it seemed he already did despite her better efforts. How hard was it to let her fight when he knew the strength of her enemy, knowing that she might not come home? Did he miss her mother? Saturn was the only parent that she could recall, but she knew if she wanted, the memories would and could return. Did she want them to? Would it destroy or make her stronger?

Several students had cried in despair when they had seen the two of them walk into class together, their hands linked together as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. The act seemed so real that no one tried to ask either of them out. Whatever their disagreement had been, it seemed fixed and it broke several hearts. As she exited the library, an arm dropped around her shoulders, hazel eyes glancing at the crowd of boys. "You'd think they'd take the hint, already."

"No kidding; perhaps I should demonstrate how impossible it is for them to try?"

"Jedite... kiss me and I swear I'll let Tuxedo Mask kick your ass."

"Considering he rarely sticks around... how would he know?"

"Fine... I'll just ask Mamoru to do it then..." Jedite paled.

"Since when are the two of you friends?"

"Oh I don't know... seeing as how he was the only one to remember my birthday... I say we've been friends for about a week now."

"Your birthday... Usagi... I had no idea..."

"I guess I never told you, did I?"

"Is it too late to buy you a cake or something?"

"You could break up with me," she asked. A small part of her didn't want him to, but she kept that to herself. Jedite loved Rei, not her... so she kept telling herself. What would happen if they ignored the past and the destiny given to them? Could she allow herself to love someone other than Endymion? She felt the strong connection to Endymion, but she also realized that a future with him would bring her as much pain and heart break as it would love and happiness. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was like something was determined to rip them apart each and every time she chose him, and could she truly say that she loved Endymion if she allowed him to suffer like that over and over again?

She couldn't deny that dating Jedite was any less dangerous, but it felt safer. Other than Rei, Zoicite, Jedite, Mamoru, and herself, everyone always forgot the Negaverse. She hadn't figured out how Mamoru never forgot... why was he different than the other humans? He was far too observant for his own good, and every time he was around her, she felt like a caged animal, hot, and confused. There was a terrible need inside of her when they locked gazes, and that terrified her in a way that the enemy could never accomplish. The moment he had offered her a lifeline, she had grabbed on without hesitation, and that baffled her. Had she placed him in danger? Would he die because she had involved him in her life? Paling, she briefly forgot about keeping up the false pretense of being Jedite's girlfriend.

Staying with Jedite was easy and simply... There was nothing safe or simple about the feelings she had towards Mamoru Chiba. If she wasn't careful, she'd lose herself and become someone that couldn't live, eat, or breathe if something should happen to him. Sensing her fear, Jedite pulled back and turned her to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." she lied. She didn't want to admit how close she had gotten to Mamoru in such a short amount of time. Jedite wouldn't approve, one, and second... he was perhaps the most normal person in her life at the moment. He saw her as a person, and he didn't allow her to make excuses for herself. It wasn't just that though... unlike Jedite, Zoicite, Rei, or her dad... she couldn't read him. It was a welcome relief, and she always found herself relaxing when he was next to her.

She had to admit though... Mamoru liked getting a rise out of her, but he wasn't seriously trying to hurt her. He seemed to know when he had pushed her too far, and he'd back off and simply sit beside her. Sometimes they didn't even need to say anything, it was just enough to sit with the other with no hidden agenda or desire. As she sorted through her mind... trying to understand the level of friendship she had between Jedite versus Mamoru... Mamoru wasn't quite a friend yet... what was he to her... he frustrated her, but it wasn't the fighting or the way they had met... it was deeper than that and for the life of her, she couldn't figure it out.

When he thought she wasn't looking, she saw something in his eyes, a sadness in them, but that look would vanish and he'd simply smile and start teasing her again. She didn't want him sad. Everyone seemed afraid of him, but she trusted him. He was perhaps the most selfless person she'd ever come across, and she had absolutely no reason to feel that way. "I need to turn in all of my old assignments before the mid-terms start," she told him.

Watching her go, Jedite focused on class when he started to hear the whispers. The mid-term tests weren't scheduled until after lunch, testing them on a variety of subjects that would determine the overall rankings of each student across Japan. At the end of the week, all the schools would compile their tests results and post them nation wide, giving Universities a general idea of who they wanted to hand select and pick for enrollment. Jedite had never really known Usagi in their past life... she was just another girl... granted, she wasn't outspoken and snobbish, but he hadn't really cared to make friends with her either. It wasn't until the final war that he truly saw her... he doubted that anyone other than Endymion had realized how tremendous of a person she was.

Naru and Umino were arguing... several students joining in until the teacher gave up and stormed out of the room. Hearing his name, he looked over, and suddenly found himself surrounded. "What the hell?" he shouted, searching for an escape route.

"How long have you know, Usagi?" Naru asked.

"That's a complicated question, and none of your business."

"I've known her since Kindergarten, and until this year, she was in the top five percent across Japan."

"What are talking about?"

"You lived in America, so the school rankings are a lot different than they are here. Here, our rankings are determined during mid-terms and finals. Enrollment into major universities is difficult and expensive. To get in, you either have to have a lot of money, or exceptional grades."

"What does that have to do with Usagi or myself?"

"She stopped carrying!" Naru shouted, some of the students backing away. "We did everything together... shopping, studying, playing... I thought it was weird that she never talked about boys or falling in love, but that's not what she wanted. Usagi... she was so smart and there wasn't a single person that didn't like her."

Jedite tried to remember if she had studied on Lunaria, but all he could picture was her running away from her tutors. Personalities didn't just change... unless... Usagi, like now, had been closed off to everyone. She had purposely tried to make them hate her... Why? Why would she do that? In the end, she had saved them all, giving them a second chance... At what cost though?

"I have no idea what she wants or what she likes," he reluctantly admitted.

Umino touched Naru's arm and she almost slapped it away. "We were one of the top schools until this year... It was because of her... Essentially, depending upon today's test results, we could fall below the top 10%, and we'd lose a lot of our funding. Most of our grades are good, but... if she fails the mid-terms like she's failed everything else this year..."

"This is stupid... why would you put that kind of pressure on her?"

"Has she ever said what she wanted to do... once we graduated?" Naru asked him.

Usagi had mentioned something that morning... about wanting to look towards the future... Suddenly he understood. She had given up on it... Usagi had truly believed that the Negaverse was going to kill them again, so she hadn't put in any effort into her grades. "I get that you guys want her to pass, but she's too far behind... Even if she fails the mid-terms; can't she redeem herself with the finals?"

"She won't achieve the top five percent if she fails the mid-terms today," Umino told him. "I noticed that she had a couple of books already pushed aside when we got here. Did she finish them?"

"I guess so; I wasn't really paying attention. Occasionally, she would ask a question and I'd answer it."

Naru sighed, slapping her forehead in exasperation. "You say that you're her boyfriend, and yet it sounds like you know nothing about her. Usagi, if she's doing what we think she's doing, will have everything caught up right before the tests start."

"I disagree, but she'll at least have most of it done," Umino disagreed.

"And I'm telling you, she'll have it done!"

"Why are you guys even arguing about this?"

"There's a lot of money involved; that's why?!" Several students shouted.

"You placed bets on her?!" Now he was angry... his expression terrifying as he snatched Umino around the collar and yanked him across his desk. "If these are anything like the ones in the locker room..." he threatened.

"No!" Naru shouted, pulling Umino free. "It's not like that. There's a lot of people that believe she can pass. However, that's not what our school needs. We need her in the top 10% if we're to keep our national standing across Japan. Umino is one of the ones that believes she'll just pass."

"What do you think?"

"She'll hit the top five if not second place."

"Why not first?"

"Are you joking?" Several students scoffed. "Six months ago we wouldn't have had any doubts... but she hasn't passed a single test since she started this year. Ami Mizuno, the top student in our school right now, is the favorite to win this afternoon."

"I don't disagree that she's smart..." Umino said, pushing his glasses up. "She'll have next year to bounce back, but the odds are stacked against her. It's sad really. Last year, every major University offered her a full scholarship, all expenses paid. It wasn't just Japan that wanted her, but countries like the United States and England."

"Did she have a specific major in mind?"

"She wanted to specialize in International Travel and Peace Negotiations between countries."

Jedite's eyes widened... He couldn't and wouldn't let her give up on her dream like that... "What are the odds right now? If I placed a bet..."

"The odds are against her..." Flipping through his notes, Umino showed him the probability of obtaining first place... Ami Mizuno, until their current school year, had always been second or tied for first place.

"Put me down for $100."

"For Ami..."

"Why the hell would I bet against my girlfriend?!"

Passing the open door, Usagi froze, watching Jedite turn several shades of red as he placed his wager. "What are you doing?" she demanded, hands on her hips. She had gone to the cafeteria for an energy drink, stopping only to hear Jedite placing a bet on her. It was so unlike him, that she couldn't stop herself from stepping inside for a moment.

Grabbing her arm, he dragged her back to the library and shoved her against the wall... "I don't want you giving up on them..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your dreams... We'll find a way to stop that bitch, but you have to promise not to give up."

"Silly... I already figured that out."

"Huh... when?"

"This morning... I'm almost afraid to ask, how much did you bet?"

"$100."

"Do you even have that kind of money?"

"How the hell was I supposed to listen to everyone betting against you?"

"Is that the only reason you made that bet? Besides, are you forgetting about someone?"

"Usagi... when it counts, you never fail. If you want to pass, you will. If you want the top 10%, you'll make it happen. And as insane as it sounds... I truly believe you can get first place. Miracles just happen with you. I'm asking for both of us... one for my wallet, and one to shut them the hell up... fight this like you were up against a major enemy."

She started to laugh, and he looked at the stack of books piled around the table. "Considering those kind of odds... you stand to gain a lot of money. However, there's one person none of you have considered."

"Who?"

Walking over to Umino, she whispered in his ear, and he gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure about this, Usagi?"

"Don't tell anyone, but yes. I'll see everyone after the exams."

"So you're going to try?" Jedite asked her. "And what did you just bet on?"

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out until after the scores are posted. Besides, how could I let my 'boyfriend' down when he bet money that he didn't have?"

As he left, a shadow emerged from between the book shelves, Usagi glancing at her as if she wasn't surprised to find her there. "I think they don't realize that you're just as capable of getting first."

A small smile curved at the edges of her mouth, but she didn't say anything as she chose another table to study. It felt strange to study with the recently transferred student, and until now, they had never really had a chance to talk. With less than an hour to go, all her current classes caught up, she started to focus on ancient history and mythology, unaware that she had Ami's full attention.

"Do you normally read those kind of books?"

"No, but they do have some connection to current events."

"That boy... he's a good friend; isn't he?"

"We haven't known each other for very long, and I was a bit hesitant when we first took him in. Now... it's hard to explain, but I can't imagine life without him. He's a pain, reckless, but he doesn't hold back. About a month ago, my dad officially adopted him."

"That makes better since than him acting like your boyfriend."

Walking over to her, Usagi sat, reaching for a thick book about re-incarnations and demonic possessions. This wasn't a normal book, but Usagi said nothing as she flipped through it. Some of it was surprisingly accurate... "There's a possibility none of them have considered," Usagi suddenly told her.

"You think Zoicite is going to get first place; don't you?"

Startled, she looked at Ami in pure astonishment. "How-?"

"It's the way he carries himself, and there isn't a single question that he hasn't answered today, with or without a book in front of him."

Usagi nodded, both girls smiling as they walked out of the library together. Everyone froze, watching in growing horror as Ami made her own bet, the two girls giving each other a high five.

* * *

The entire school was tense with excitement... other than Jedite, there wasn't a single person that thought Usagi could win first place, let alone the top ten. When Jedite asked her why she decided to bet, she simply shrugged her shoulders and said it was the right thing to do. Essentially, there were several categories people were betting on. They didn't doubt that she could pass at this point... only a handful of students bet against her in that regard. Several bet that she would pass, giving them a safety margin to where they only had to pay five dollars if they lost. The real bets were being placed on the top ten bracket and first place. Less people bet on that than the ones that thought she'd fail. The top wagers were going against first and second place, and all odds were on Ami getting first rather than Usagi.

As Jedite sat in class, several students surrounded him, all of them curious to why he had so much faith when she had a proven track record of never doing her homework that year, of showing up late, or not at all. Furious that they were so set against her winning, he slapped the facts on his desk, shutting them up as he pointed at her name from the previous years. Homework didn't mean all that much... the midterms and finals did, and some teachers often worked with a student if something traumatic had caused their grades to drop in the first place. Granted, he couldn't exactly tell everyone that they were fighting monsters, but... the two of them had been on that six o'clock bus...

The library had been quiet, Usagi quickly and efficiently going through current and old material. It wasn't hard to catch up on current assignments, working her way backwards until everything started to make sense. Not even the teachers were forcing her back to class... completely stunned at the change in her... she had been one of the top students in Japan, and even if she landed in second place... the status they would gain from having them both would make it easier to screen future students during enrollment.

Each class was neatly organized and separated, and just as lunch ended, she handed her assignments in to each teacher, offering a brief explanation to why she hadn't completed them. It was brief... someone she cared for was struggling between life and death and it was affecting her ability to study or function at school. As the tests began, everyone silently awaited the results.

With each test that were turned in, students lingered, refusing to go home. This was far too important, and teachers were pressured to finish grading. It wasn't enough that they graded Ami's or Usagi's tests, but the entire school. If it was just the students that had placed the bet, it was one thing, but the teachers had placed their bets as well. "Interesting," Umino stated, flipping through the bets that were placed. "Three people bet something entirely different than the rest of the school. I didn't even consider him as a possibility."

"What are you talking about?" Jedite asked.

"It seems Ami, Usagi, and that new kid placed the same bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"They three of them are betting that Zoicite will come in first, while Usagi and Ami come in second."

"If Usagi scored the same on every test, yes... However, that probability is even less than Usagi obtaining first."

"What happens if they place first?"

"Today's results are to determine the scores for our school alone. Not until the other schools take their tests will all the numbers go to a national level and any students tied for first will take a separate series of tests. In that event, they're all given a month to study on every major subject and provided separate test administrators. However, because this is a mid-term, the finals are the ones that can make or break the ties across the country."

Showing them the top students from every school, both public and private... a single name popped out that Usagi recognized. "Wait... that private school, Motoaza High School. Isn't that one of the top private schools in the country?"

"It's an extremely hard school to get into; not even the rich can buy their way in. You either have the grades or you don't, and if you fall below their academic standards, they kick you out," Naru whispered. "Wow... to think the cold-hearted guy from the arcade was so smart..."

"Ami Mizuno came from there," Umino stated.

"How the hell do you get your information," Jedite demanded. "If you spent more time studying, you might have first place yourself."

"Probably... According to rumor... she transferred here six months ago, hoping to compete with the top student in public school."

"That might explain the massive bets being placed," Jedite sighed. If his brother found out that he was betting against his past girlfriend... "Why did you two place that bet?"

"That's simple..." All eyes shifted to a blue-haired girl, a shy smile directed towards Usagi. "While I had my doubts, when everyone mentioned that she had suddenly turned in all her assignments for the past year, the way she was quickly reading through her text books... her past history of holding first... the calculations that we came up with were quite different than the ones being circulated."

"I have a question," Jedite asked. "If there's a tie... does that mean I win or lose?"

"I suppose that anyone placing a bet on either of us obtaining first place, wouldn't lose or win anything. It's a tie."

She started to walk away when Usagi jumped up and went after her. "I was going to the arcade to study later; would you like to go?" Jedite didn't stop her, knowing who Ami was. If Usagi made friends with her, it would make it easier for them to protect her until her powers emerged.

An hour later, the test results finally came out, students collapsing to their knees in shock. In football, this was considered a major upset, Usagi and Ami standing towards the rear, secretly giving each other high-fives. Even they hadn't figured in the final results, not even Zoicite as he looked at the results in complete bafflement. It was insane to think that more than one student tied, but all three of them?

"That was fun," Usagi laughed.

"You're not going to make a habit of cramming before every major test; are you?" Ami asked.

"No way! I don't have that kind of time."

Jedite came up to them, sad that he hadn't won or lost. "Usagi... I feel betrayed."

"Why?"

"You were supposed to place first," he sniffled.

"In a way, I did. It's better this way. Besides, shouldn't you have placed a bet on your brother?"

"I haven't seen him in five years... how was I supposed to know he'd do that well?"

"Look at the bright side... The school has not one, but three of the top students in the same grade. If we do well at the national and international levels... Are you going to the shrine after school?"

"Probably, but I suppose I could join you at the arcade for a bit."

"Are you sure it's okay that I tag along," Ami asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with them.

"Motoki would love another female gamer at the arcade... Besides, we're not going without Jedite's brother."

"He just transferred, didn't he?"

She nodded, Jedite groaning in annoyance as they waited for Zoicite to join them. When they told him their plans, he glared at them openly, but didn't refuse as he quietly followed after them. If it was just Jedite and Usagi, he'd have said no immediately, but he wasn't going to trust them to keep Ami out of harm's way... not when he hadn't seen them in battle yet.

"Usagi, what made you try today?" Ami suddenly asked her.

"Honestly, I had no intentions of it, but there were a couple of friends that changed my mind."

"You're trying because of your friends? They don't mind?"

"Why would they mind?"

"Usagi... smart people don't have friends."

"That's true only if you allow it," Zoicite suddenly spoke up, his green eyes clashing with startled blue ones. She wanted to look away, but he gently grasped her chin and kept her focused on him. "True friends respect qualities like yours... Is that something your old school preached; that friends were a weakness to success?"

"It wasn't that we hated one another, but we were constantly pressured to make the perfect grades."

Seeing all of Usagi's books, Jedite frowned. "Why did you bring all of those?"

"There's a possibility that the three of us are going to nationals next month."

"You don't think someone else will beat you?"

"No," the two girls said at the same time.

"However," Ami said, "There's still a probability that other students will match our grades."

"You're saying that there are other students that can score as high as you three?"

"Yes..." Usagi said, "And he currently works at the arcade."

As she finished, they were entering the arcade, Motoki and Mamoru were finishing their rounds with the customers. The scowl on his face was enough to make Usagi smile... To her surprise, Jedite kept his distance, purposely sitting on the other side of their booth. "That's a first... don't you normally try to upset him?"

"Whatever... If you three are possibly going to the national level; does that mean you have to study harder material?" Usagi hadn't wanted to tell Mamoru about the mid-terms, but he had already heard and was waiting for her to respond.

"We'll probably have to check out books from the library? The books we have now are academically lower than the national level; in the case of a tie, they start testing at a college level. This helps to separate the average from the elite and gives top universities a better idea on who to accept or decline. Although, anyone that manages to qualify for national testing, the probability of top universities turning them down is very low.

"Are you guys talking about the mid-terms and finals?" Motoki asked.

"How hard is it to obtain perfect scores on them?"

"It's not impossible," Mamoru stated, finishing up the last of his orders. Without saying anything, he placed a plate of french fries and hamburgers in front of Usagi, amused at the way her eyes lit up as she devoured them. Ami ordered a sandwich, still uncomfortable at the attention their table was getting. He wanted to ask about Zoicite, instantly recognizing him, but it was apparent that he didn't remember who he was.

"Slow down, Usagi," Jedite scolded. "Didn't you eat at lunch?"

"I was studying."

Mamoru skidded to a halt, blue eyes wide as he looked at Jedite for answers. "Was your mid-terms today?"

"Yeah, and believe it or not, I actually forgot about them..."

"You still scored in the top 20%," Ami said. "Did you want to go to the library tomorrow, Usagi? I have an idea of what books we'll need."

"Sure."

Jedite couldn't help but smirk at Mamoru's confusion... Usagi had caused a major upset at school, and it was spreading. Leaving Ami and Usagi alone, the two of them retreated to the back of the arcade. "My memories are probably not as good as yours when it comes to Usagi, but did she ever study during your visits on Lunaria."

"No, but my visits were very brief."

"So it's impossible to determine if she was actually very smart or very childish?"

"Usagi wasn't exactly easy to figure out; especially after the nightmares started."

"She did start having those four years before the war," Jedite admitted, watching the two girls quietly study. The fact that Usagi was keeping up and firing back questions of her own, had both males looking at her in perplexed curiosity.

"Have you had your mid-terms, already?" Jedite asked.

"I had them this morning."

"And..."

"Why does it matter?"

"How often do people go to a national level to compete for first place?"

"It's rare."

"Are there separate brackets for the private and public schools?"

"No." Jedite thought of telling him her test scores, but decided that the published results was more fun.

"Did she pass?"

"If you're asking if she scored higher than a 30... then yes... yes she did."

"That's not answering the question at all!"

Smirking, he walked over to Zoicite, Usagi and Ami whispering something that had the three of them smiling in a matter of seconds. Usagi glanced in his direction, her eyes dancing with delight... "I suppose I can do that," she agreed.

"Would you mind stopping at the shrine soon?"

"Ask her if Friday afternoon is okay."

"You won't do things on your own anymore?"

"I wasn't ever alone in the first place."

"That doesn't count." Ruffling her hair, he took off, trusting Mamoru to keep an eye on her. Judging from the way his brother was acting, he'd keep a careful watch over Ami. If he'd remember anything of his past, it was Ami or Endymion, and he didn't seem like he was reacting to Endymion.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I had a bit of a writer's block that kept me from posting. The next few chapters will focus on Ami, the Academy, and Zoicite's struggle to re-integrate himself back into society.


End file.
